Tu y Yo a 3MSC
by Shioow
Summary: Y es ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez; y que por mucho que te esfuerces ya nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo, ya nunca tendrás la sensación de estar a Tres metros sobre el cielo. Epilogo - EDITANDO, cap 8 listo -
1. Te conozco

_Tanto tiempo :) Hace mucho que tenia ganas de editar algunas cosas del fic que leyendolo una y otra vez no me convensia, será la experiencia (?) Naaaah, el Fic entrará en un proceso de edicion y espero terminarlo pronto._

__Pensamientos_ _de Dan_ – Conversaciones normales_

_Advertencias: UA, OoC en algunos personajes  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Ni bakugan, ni la pelicula Tres metros sobre el cielo me pertenecen, si nó a sus respectivos autores.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Tu y yo a 3MSC<strong>"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Te conozco<em>**

Día Lunes, 7:30 am

_Un día pasa, pasa que estás de pie en algún lado y te das cuenta que no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor._

Aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente mientras estaba sentado en la silla del juzgado esperando a que le dictaran su condena de una buena vez. Vagas imágenes de como golpeaba brutalmente al hombre sentado a unos cuantos metros de distancia llegaron a su subconsciente.

_No quieres ser el estúpido hombre que le han reventado la cara _

La cara ensangrentada del tipo aquel, con los ojos hinchados, su labio roto mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, Dios, esas imágenes no se iban, y ciertamente disfrutaba de aquel reciente recuerdo

–Señora Jueza, aquí ve usted las heridas que me ha dejado este joven en la cara– habló el hombre señalando cada una de las partes mallugadas de su rostro que estaban cubiertas por algunas vendas y diminutos parches.

_Ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano, nadie de tu estúpida familia_

–Pónganse en pie el acusado– ordenó la Jueza mientras dirigía su gélida mirada al susodicho

Daniel Kusso, más conocido como Dan. Joven de alborotados cabellos castaños, aparentemente 19 años, profundos ojos rojizos mezclados tenuemente con café. De lejos se podía apreciar su buen formado cuerpo, a pesar del traje para la ocasión que llevaba.

Rebelde, mujeriego, extrovertido. Clase media alta ¿Qué más? Un caso perdido.

_Ni siquiera la señora jueza_

–Este tribunal declara al señor Daniel Kusso como culpable de agresión– hizo una pausa – y se le condena a 18 meses de cárcel , pena que se cancelará con una suma de 1.565.277 yenes - Se levanta la sesión – Terminó de hablar para luego dejar caer su mazo de madera y hacerlo sonar indicando que ha terminado.

Dan se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida sin dirigir la mirada a su padre, abogado y hermano

_Ni siquiera quieres ser tu, solo quieres salir corriendo._

–A partir de este momento deberás controlarte Daniel, una denuncia más y ya no podremos hacer nada, iras directo a prisión – le dijo su abogado que venía siguiéndole los pasos apresuradamente.

Ni siquiera lo escuchó, solo se limito a sacarse su chaqueta formal y entregársela a su hermano mayor Jaison que venía a su lado mientras este mismo le entregaba su chaqueta de cuero

– ¿Escuchaste Daniel? –- su padre habló con un tono mas pasivo que el ya no tan joven abogado

Ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta – ¿Por qué no ha venido mamá? – Preguntó

– Tu madre está de viaje –se limitó a decir el adulto

–Y no me digas Daniel – mirándolo a los ojos – me molesta que me llamen así – Y se dirigió a la salida donde estaba su motocicleta estacionada. Andaba vestido con una playera blanca ajustada sin mangas que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos, además de un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustado en los tobillos y zapatillas negras.

_Salir a toda costa de ese sitio en el que estás._

Se escucho el sonido de la moto, Dan ya se había retirado del lugar y quien sabe a dónde se dirigió

[En este momento empieza a sonar la canción Something's triggered de Cecilia Krull]

0o0o0o0o

Tomó su uniforme, una falda escocesa azul y corbata del mismo color y una blusa blanca, pero sin antes rociase un poco de su perfume favorito con olor a vainilla. Termino de vestirse para luego ponerse su chaqueta de la secundaria color gris, que hacia combinación con la falda, tomar sus libros y bolso.

A sus 17 años, Runo Misaki, de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, cabello azul pálido que llevaba suelto junto con unas mechitas que caían a los lados; su piel delicada como la porcelana y con sus curvas bien marcadas.

– ¡Apresúrate Runo! –escucho gritar a su prima Julie Makimoto una joven de la misma edad, pelo largo lizo plateado que lo llevaba tomado con una coleta, ojos del mismo color, tez bronceada que resaltaban las líneas de su cuerpo. Vivian juntas desde los 14 años luego de que los padres de Julie fallecieran en un trágico accidente automovilístico

Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido depositando su delicada mano en el barandal para evitar cualquier caída – Relájate Julie si vamos a tiempo – La tranquilizó subiéndose al auto para dirigirse a la escuela.

0o0o0o0

Esquivaba audazmente los vehículos que se le cruzaban en la avenida, iba sin prisa, pero no por eso iría lento como una tortuga. Hubiera seguido, si no es por el semáforo que cambio a color rojo. Detuvo la moto y se dedicó a observar el panorama frente a sus ojos. Notó la presencia de un auto negro, lujoso y que la ventanilla empieza a bajar, a unos metros de donde estaba. Una idea invadió su mente y recorrió el trecho de distancia que los separaba dándose cuenta de unos rebeldes mechones celestes que se escapaban de la ventana.

.

–Así que terminaste con Yue – escuchó a su prima quien sacaba de su mochila un espejo junto a un lápiz labial que lo acercó hacia sus labios.

La miró algo sorprendida, se lo esperaba, es Julie después de todo – ¿Cómo lo sabes?- la cuestionó, sin perder detalle de como ahora cambiaba el brillo por un rímel

– ¡Hay por favor! Ya todos lo sabían, en la escuela, la familia – hizo una pausa para guardar sus implementos – solo quería escucharlo de tu boca – miró a Runo con cara de perrito para que le digiera de una vez lo que quería escuchar.

–Así es – dijo resignada – me di cuenta de que no era para mí, eso es todo – escucho un ¡Sí! Por parte de su prima, sonrió – sabía que no te agradaba – le dijo pulsando el botón que baja la ventana para poder sacar su rostro a tomar aire puro, justo el semáforo en rojo.

_Y de repente ocurre, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado._

– ¡Fea! – Gritó, observando a la chica que exponía completamente su rostro a la fresca brisa de la mañana. Y se encontró con unos ojos color esmeralda que lo miraron fijamente con una expresión de confusión mezclada con enojo – ¡Sí tú! –le dijo sin sacar sus ojos rojizos de los de la muchacha desconocida.

Runo entró su cabeza al auto insultando mentalmente a aquel idiota mientrasposaba su mano derecha en el borde de la ventana, luego sintió unas manos más grandes sobre las suyas.

Al momento del contacto sintió como un extraño escalofrió le recorría a lo largo de su cuerpo, de un extremo a otro. Algo extraño sin duda

– Fea – susurró acercando su rostro, claro no podía hacer mucho estando ella en un auto y el en una moto.

Runo lo miró con una cara de odio retirando bruscamente sus manos y el solo se limito a sonreír. El semáforo estaba en verde y el auto avanzó dejando atrás la motocicleta, sin antes sacar su mano por la ventana y mostrar su dedo de el medio parado en forma de insulto.

_Y que a partir de ahí ya no volverán a ser lo mismo _

Fue raro, sin duda – ¿Lo conoces? – escuchó preguntar a su prima con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

–Ni idea Julie – posando su dedo índice en su barbilla como si tratara de recordar el rostro de aquel chico, pero nada. Agradeció a todos los dioses de que su padre no haya escuchado eso, ya que sería capaz de bajarse ahí mismo y obligarlo a pedirle disculpas.

–Era muy guapo - aseguró mirando a Runo – Pero no de mi gusto – retiró sus palabras al darse cuenta como su prima fruncía el ceño. Sin notarlo llegaron a la entrada de la Preparatoria.

–Ya llegamos, Adiós Tío – se despidió Julie mientras bajaba y se acercaba a los grandes portones negros de la preparatoria.

– Adiós Papá.

La chica de cabellos celestes alcanzó a su prima mientras se perdían por los pasillos de la institución donde circulaban un montón de estudiantes dispuestos a comenzar su nuevo dia.

0o0oo0

Estacionó su motocicleta cerca de una barrera de cemento que rodeaba la carretera, donde podía apreciar la vista al hermoso mar que tenía enfrente junto al despejado cielo de un hermoso tono celeste. Miraba con cierto interés, y más aún cuando le recordaba aquella chica del auto y su extraño color de pelo y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

_Y cuando ocurre, lo sabes_

Pensó en que los días siguientes serian mas especiales, posando sus manos sobre la barrera y mirando hacia el cielo perdiéndose en el horizonte. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

_¡Waaaaaaaah! como extrañaba dejar mis notitas aquí :D, bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, y quienes no, como dije anteriormente, el fic se está editando, ultimamente leía muchos fics de otros fandoms y ciertamente a este algo le encontraba, como que lo hacia todo así no más,y como a mi me gustan los fics donde este detallado hasta lo más minimo, me estoy dando el animo de corregir esos errores donde todo está apresurado por así decirlo._

_No creo tardarme mucho, espero un mes o dos maximo, el fic no se eliminará solo iré editando capitulo por capitulo para no perder sus RR *-*_

_Para quienes lo leen por primera vez, la historia esta basada en la pelicula española del 2010 Tres metros sobre el cielo, tiene variaciones y no será del todo igual_.

Muuuuuchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer con eso soy feliz :)

Cuídense mucho

_**Shioow.-**_


	2. ¿Fiesta?

****_Segundo capitulo Editado. Disfrutad de la lectura ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong> :_ Ni Bakugan ni Tres metros sobre el cielo me pertenecen, yo solo tomé prestados a sus personajes y trama, respectivamente_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fiesta?<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaban por los pasillos aglomerados de estudiantes que iban directo a sus respectivos salones. Se adentraron en uno de las salas de clases, su mente estaba aun en un mino estado de shock por culpa de ese bruto que la llamó fea, ósea, NADIE le decía fea, la mayoría de los alumnos incluyendo compañeros de aula le conocían su carácter temperamental y preferían ignorar comentarios, aparte no era fea, lo tenia bien sabido, estúpido arrogante bruto y guapo desconocido, Já<p>

Al entrar pudo divisar a su mejor amiga que se movía de un lado para otro con su cámara fotográfica en manos, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

– ¡Runo, Julie! Posen para la foto – las llamó Alice, una chica muy dulce, simpática, y algo extrovertida. Tenía el cabello color anaranjado claro y con algunas ondas que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo que si cintura, intensos ojos pardos, tez blanca y un físico bien proporcionado, vestía el mismo uniforme que ambas chicas.

– ¿Qué tal?, ¿linda o fea? – cuestionó Julie con cara de preocupación mientas arrebataba la cámara de las manos de la pelirroja.

– Relájate Julie, saliste bien – la tranquilizó su prima mientras se reía discretamente y se dirigía a su asiento

La puerta de abrió dejando a la vista a una señora que fácilmente podían verse sus arrugas en la cara, vestida formalmente, su cabello corto a la altura del cuello.

– Buenos Dias, estén en silencio – comunicó la señora tomando asiento en su mesa para dirigir sus manos al libro de clases

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una alumna con cara de preocupación por haber llegado tarde.

– Disculpe el retraso maestra ¿se puede

– Tarde – dijo fríamente para luego levantarse cerrar la puerta – Cierren sus cuadernos, habrá interrogación.

Alice se puso rígida, de acuerdo a la clase pasada, estuvo a pocos nombres de la lista para pasar al frente – Runo, me va a interrogar a mi – le dijo en susurro a la chica de celestes cabellos que se encontraba un puesto más adelante – No he estudiado nada.

– Keyra – menciona la maestra – ah llego tarde, Gehabich, le toca traducir, a la pizarra – la señalo

La pelirroja se paro lentamente como si estuviera haciendo tiempo de algo. Una idea se le vino a la mente de Runo y sonrió en forma tranquilizadora.

– Toma tu teléfono – indicó – Tengo una idea – dirigiendo su mirada a lo que la profesora estaba escribiendo en la pizarra

Alice caminó a paso seguro al frente mostrando una reluciente sonrisa, total, las ideas de su amiga siempre son buenas.

_Domun intore eunte moltus ambulantus fuit _acababa de terminar de escribir la maestra sin antes voltear a mirar a Alice. La pelirroja miro disimuladamente la pantalla de su teléfono con un mensaje recibido

– Alice.

Ella asintió – De camino a casa – hizo una pausa cuando noto todas las miradas sobre su cuerpo, tomo aire para tratar de bajar el calor que se acumulaba en su rostro – Tuvo que andar mucho – finalizó como si todo un peso saliera de su cuerpo, se tranquilizó

La tutora la miró desafiante – Mucho, mucho va a tener que estudiar – Alice la miro confundida – su teléfono señorita – estiro su mano para recibir el objeto que la apenada joven le entregó, empezó a teclear quien sabe que y después mirar a todo el salón.

Un sonido de celular invadió el tranquilo lugar, Runo mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que causo que se hinchara un poco, olvido dejar su móvil en silencio, bajó la mirada avergonzada al sentir un montón de ojos posados en su persona, en ese preciso momento quería que la tierra se la tragara

– Señorita Misaki, ¿no escucha ese teléfono? – la miró con burla – entréguemelo –estirando su mano para que Runo le entregara el móvil, y así fue – Siéntese – le indico a la chica pelirroja

– Runo, amiga, perdóname, no sé cómo se dio cuenta – le dijo Alice mientras le tomaba acariciaba la espalda

– No te preocupes – mostrándole una sonrisa un tanto forzada, no supo si lo que dijo fue para calmar a Alice o a ella misma. Definitivamente este dia no iba a ser de los mas lindos de su vida.

* * *

><p>Esperó ansioso a que terminara el estúpido día de mierda que le tocó. Avanzó a toda velocidad por la abandonada carretera que lo guiaba cerca del ex puerto de la cuidad donde realizaba lo que más le gustaba: Sus carreras; o si como amaba la velocidad, esas sensación de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo al arrancar su moto, o cuando ganaba y le restregaba el titulo a quienes se hacían llamar su digno rival, bola de ineptos.<p>

El sonido de las motos arrancando, sus frenadas, la música, motores, ¡cuanto extraño eso! Se bajó mostrando una de sus más relucientes sonrisas cuando divisó a lo lejos a Shun junto al resto de sus amigos.

.

– Kaede, no porque te has juntado con él un par de veces significa que sea tu novio – se escucho decir a un par de amigas, ambas de la misma edad 18 .Kaede una chica alta, delgada, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y ojos celestes delineados con color negro. La chica era linda, si, pero nadie le podía quitar la pinta de zorra que tenía

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además sus amigos me han dicho que nunca llama a sus parejas – Se enfureció – Él no me llama, lo que perfectamente puede tomarse como mi novio o de mi propiedad – regalándole una burlona sonrisa a su amiga Meyumi, un poco mas rellenita que ella, la misma personalidad, cabello castaño, y ojos negros, un estilo gótico.

– Pero no debes creerle a sus amigos, ¡míralos como son! , parecen unos niños que no piensan lo que hacen – señalando un grupo de chicos que bebían cerveza al lado de sus motos.

Shun Kazami, mejor amigo de Dan, alto, guapo, cabello negro corto, perfecta condición física,, ojos cafés claros, vestía al mismo estilo que su amigo. Su sueño, ganar una competencia en moto.

Mira Clay, una linda joven, la única chica del grupo, amable, cabello anaranjado profundo, ojos azules y tez blanca buen físico, tenía un hermano que vivía en Inglaterra llamado Keith. Vestía con una blusa marrón claro y un short de mezclilla, era novia de Ace y ambos vivían juntos, no le agradaba Meyumi y algo conversaba con Kaede

Ace, es el novio de Mira, muy guapo, buen físico, ojos negros y cabello azul claro, tez un poco morena y vestía con una sudadera ploma y unos pantalones algo ajustados en los tobillos. Odiaba a Kaede al igual que Shun y marucho

* * *

><p>– Chicas ¿están listas? – se escucho decir a la señora Misaki que se encontraba en el primer piso de la casa.<p>

– ¡Si mamá!– avisó mientras terminaba de difuminar el color dorado sobre sus parpados y contemplaba su maquillaje terminado en el espejo. Perfecta

– Y ¿Cómo me veo? – le pregunto a su prima Runo que estaba vestida con un vestido color damasco ajustado que hacía notar su delgado cuerpo y su busto, no muy largo , con su cabello celeste suelto y un pinche muy lindo tomando un pequeño mechón de pelo, su vestido llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos plateados

– Muy linda, te secuestraría – Le respondió Runo mientras tomaba su cartera y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

– Muchas gracias por el halago, lástima que somos primas- – para luego soltar una carcajada y seguir a su prima. Julie usaba un vestido morado pálido ajustado desde la zona de los pechos y caído hasta las rodillas, su cabello suelto con algunas ondas y con los zapatos negros.

o0o0o0o0

– Mira quien viene por ahí – avisó Meyumi a su amiga, esta asintió con una sonrisa y se encaminó a saludar al recién llegado castaño. Mas segura de esa relación la rubia no podía estar, ella junto al mismísimo Dan Kusso. Era increíble y lo aprovecharía lo mas que podría. Sonrió aún más.

– Dan, creí que no vendrías – posando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo – Necesito un favor, me faltan 500 dólares para poder sacar mi moto del taller.

El castaño sonrió – No te preocupes por eso Shun, se cómo obtener el dinero – acercándose hacia Kaede y entregándole su chaqueta de cuero para luego sonreírle.

– ¡Chino! – Llamó a su eterno rival haciéndole un además de seguirle, este gustoso aceptó.

Ambos caminaron hacia un lugar en donde tenía unas barreras de fierro a la altura de el techo. Para llegar ahí arriba había que pararse sobre un vehículo abandonado, ahí ellos realizaban competencias de flexiones de brazos, el que llegaba a las 100, se ganaba 500 dólares.

– ¡Atención todos! – Gritó eufórico el moreno animador de las competencias – ¿Están todos listos para presenciar el espectáculo de la noche? – esperó a que su publico le respondiera mientras se formaba una hilera de 10 hombres que competirían por el mismo premio – En 5-4-3-2-1 ¡comiencen! – Finalizó

Tomó aire e hizo presión sobre sus manos mientras sentía como sus músculos se tensaban ante la fuerza ejercida, serian unas largas 100 flexiones, pero lo valía, y más aún si quieres restregarle el premio a tu competencia, o mejo dicho, a Chino.

oo0o0o0o0o

Se sentía nerviosa era claro saberlo, esa molesta sensación en el estomago cuando se te revuelve todo por esperar algo con ansias,¡ Y ni siquiera sabia que esperaba!, solo pretendía pasar una noche agradable, comer, bailar, beber un poco, y tratar de escabullirse se du ex, ¿Qué mejor plan para la noche?

Se bajó junto a su familia del auto y se encaminaron a la gran casa de la festejada. Cuando ya ingresaron se dirigió junto con Julie a la terraza en busca de algo para comer.

– ¿Y tú a quien tanto buscas?- Interrogó a su prima quien buscaba ansiosa a alguien con la mirada por todo el lugar

– Pues a Billy, dijo que vendría – respondió

– Sabía que terminarían juntos – mostrándole una sincera sonrisa

– Mira ahí esta – Y desapareció.

– ¡No Julie no me dejes, no seas mala prima, no quiero encontrarme con ya tu sabes! – Trató de alcanzarla pero le fue imposible gracias a sus zapatos. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ahora estaba sola triste y abandonada tratando de ocultarse, pero claro, perfectamente podría pasar desapercibida gracias a su cabello, el destino no la quería, claramente estaba.

No le quedó otra que hacercarce a la barra de jugos y pedir una de piña, su favorito. Se volteo por si podría ver a alguien conocido y nada. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio, hasta que su sentido de alerta despertó al sentir unas manos posarse en su trasero. Estaba dispuesta a darle una cachetada a quien osase de abusar se su cuerpo cuando unas risas la calmaron.

– Tranquila, no te voy a violar – se burlaba Alice mientras Runo bajaba su mano levantada en señal de bajar la alerta.

Achicó sus ojos indignada – Estúpida, casi me da un mini infarto – Suspiró – Creí que no vendrías

– Así es, pero decidí venir a hacerte compañía, ¿y Julie? – la cuestionó

– Con Billy – dando un sorbo a su jugo mientras levantaba la vista – Akira, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!– abrazando a la festejada que llegó a su lado

– Muchas gracias Runo, ¿quieren un trozo de pastel? – ofreciéndole la bandeja

– No muchas gracias – respondió Alice con una sonrisa

– Bueno chicas afuera en la piscina hay una barra con tragos y por allá – señalando el comedor – hay mas comida, disfruten la noche – y se retiro del lugar.

Vio como su mejor amiga la miraba esperanzada y le sonreía tiernamente – ¡Runo bailemos!

– No tengo muchas ganas – respondió desanimada. Alice bufó molesta y se volteo hacia la pista de baile, miró un segundo y luego desapareció entre los bailarines

Se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia el borde de la terraza donde podía apreciar la vista de la fiesta. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y de la nada apareció un castaño vagando en su mente, sacudió su cabeza bruscamente y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que a quien menos quería ver estaba a su lado sonriéndole estúpidamente.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ya notaba el cansancio en su cuerpo, en sus músculos y brazos. Unas gotas de sudor cayeron desde su sien hasta perderse en la barbilla. Tomó aire, solo un poco más y se coronaria como campeón

– 90, 91, 92,93 cayó otro más, solo quedan Dan y Chino – Al escuchar la voz del animador no pudo evitar sentir un poco de más de alivio, ya quedaban solo 7

– 94, 94, 96, 97, 98, y cayó Chino, 99 – El ultimo esfuerzo, la ultima subida de brazos – ¡Y Dan es el nuevo campeón! – Gritó eufórico y luego un monto de aplausos se escucharon en el lugar

– ¡Siiii! – gritaron unos emocionados Shun, Ace, Mira y Marucho que corrieron a felicitar al castaño que bajaba de un salto al suelo para luego mirar a Chino y hacer lo que tenia planeado, restregarle el triunfo en la cara.

– ¡Hey! chicos, hay una fiesta en la zona alta – Avisó emocionado un muchacho con su cerveza en mano

Algunos lo miraron dudoso – ¿Estás seguro? – indagó Shun

– ¡Pero claro! – gritó ahora más emocionado el informante

¿Qué más daba? No seria malo celebrar su triunfo, quizás podría ser una gran noche y encontrarse con muchas sorpresas – ¿Tu vas? – miró a la rubia quien le entregaba su chaqueta

– No tengo ganas – se limitó a decir

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron todos a la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

**Cap. 2 EDITADO.  
><strong>

_Bueno, gracias por aquellos que comentaron el primer capitulo, por sus hits y apoyo. No saben el gusto que me dan al saber que la historia les gusta, encerio lo aprecio._

_Es raro volver a comentar las notas de autora pero bueeeeeeno, odien a Kaede jiji Y el DanxRuno está cerca, pero a mi me gusta que las cosas pasen más lentitas - La cuelgan - Bueno los que ya lo leyeron sabran que en unos 4 capitulos mas se biene lo bueno 1313._

_ Eeeeeeeen fin como dice el sabio German Garmendia xD _

_Gracias por leer y comentar, se aprecia un montón :)_

_Les quiere _

**_Shioow *-*_**


	3. Definitivamente TE ODIO

**Tercer capitulo editado**, espero sea de su agrado :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : _Ni Bakugan ni Tres metros sobre el cielo me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

><p><strong><em> Capitulo tres : Definitivamente te odio.<em>**

* * *

><p>Se armó de valor y giró su rostro para encontrarse con un chico de cabello negro como el azabache, piel blanca y ojos verdes que no querían despegarse de los suyos<p>

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo? – Habló Yue rompiendo el incomodo silencio

¿Qué responder a eso? Parecía una medida desesperada de tratar de volver junto a ella – Llevo varios días intentando buscar la razón, pero todavía no encuentro la correcta – respondió bastante incomoda

– Típico de las mujeres – rió

– ¿Ves? Esa es la actitud que me molesta de ti – Girando rápidamente su rostro para perder el contacto visual

– Te ves muy linda esta noche.

– ¿Solo esta noche?

– Siempre – Afirmó, mientras giraba su rostro y la miraba sonriente aún cuando ella lo evitaba

.

– Yuki, tu hermano ha llamado diciendo que viene con unos amigos – Informó la festejada con una sonrisa en su rostro a una de sus invitadas sentadas en el elegante sofá para luego girarse y perderse en el resto de gente

– Pero si yo soy hija única – Susurró confundida la chica nombrada Yuki al momento de levantarse del sofá y mirar incrédula al resto de sus amigas

Se sintió el timbre de la casa, cuando la misma anfitriona la abrió con una gran sonrisa dejando ver a un castaño de ojos rojizos, un moreno de ojos ámbar, una pelirroja junto a un chico de extraño color celeste mezclado con verde y un rubio mas bajo que ellos. Sin mirar al resto de personas, aproximadamente unas 10 que esperaban ansiosos en la puerta

– ¿Y, cuál de todos es mi hermano? – preguntó dudosa Yuki que recién llegaba a la entrada

– ¡Hermana! Gritó Ace entrando a la casa para saludar a su castaña seguido por el resto de sus acompañantes

Al pasar a la pista de baile se armó un enorme bullicio dando por responsables a los recién llegados que trataban de prender la aburrida fiesta, a su criterio, mientras recibían miradas molestas por parte de los adultos y uno que otro adolescente, mientras el resto les seguía el juego

* * *

><p>Shun decidió entrar al baño, pero lo que no supo fue que se equivocó de puerta, llegando a una habitación donde estaban todos los bolsos de las invitadas. No lo pensó y reviso un bolso morado que se encontraba cerca de su disposición y ver que le serviría sin percatarse cuando la puerta de un momento a otro se abrio.<p>

– Cierra la puerta – dijo silencioso Shun al darse cuenta de la presencia de una persona.

La recién llegada cerró la puerta y al voltearse se dio cuenta del hermoso chico que se encontraba frente a ella, le sonrió.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto aun con su mano en el bolso ajeno

– Mi bolso – habló acercándose lentamente

– Pues tómalo.

– Es que no puedo – el la miro confundido – alguien ya lo hizo por mi – escucho decir a la bella pelirroja, pero el aún no comprendía lo que ella quería decir.

La miró y se perdió en esos hermosos pozos pardos que lo miraban extrañado, miró el bolso y a la chica respectivamente y le tiró el bolso al comprender las palabras que ella le quiso decir

– ¿A ti tu madre o alguien no te ha dicho que es malo revisar el bolso de las chicas? –pregunto molesta

– Mi madre falleció – tomando la billetera de la chica en un rápido movimiento con sus manos – pero te diré una cosa, las señoritas no pueden andar con un billete de 50 dólares en su bolso – Se burló

– ¡Oye! Es el dinero que me corresponde a la semana.

– Pues lo siento, ahora es mío- le sonrió

– Ahora pasaré hambre por tu culpa – dándose la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida para retirarse de la habitación

El miró como la chica hacia un ademán para irse ¿Arriesgarse o no? – Espera, espera, espera – alcanzando a tomarle la mano – ¿Qué tal si mañana te paso a buscar y te invito a comer? – le propuso mirándola a los ojos mientras una bella sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

¿Entendió bien?, ¿acaso el chico que acababa de conocer, que le reviso sus cosas la estaba invitando a una cita pagada por ella? Eso definitivamente era raro, pero el chico era atractivo, si, pero no por eso tenia que hacerle todos los gustos.

– ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? – lo miro a los ojos y le regalo una tierna sonrisa mientras el asentía indicando que la escuchaba – que cuando yo pago, me gusta escoger a mi acompañante – tomó aire – Pues aré una excepción, Mi nombre es Alice – Y salió de la habitación

El solo atinó a sonreír bobamente, para luego reaccionar y seguir los pasos de la pelirroja.

.

Camino por el patio de la casa donde suponía estaba el resto de los invitados. No tenia ánimos para andar bailando y haciendo desordenes como el resto de sus amigos en la pista de baile. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta que dividía la sala con el patio y su mirada se detuvo en un extraño color celeste, le resultaba ¿familiar? Sin dudar avanzó hacia la terraza para poder comprobar sus dudas que tenia al respecto

Suspiró aliviada cuando el chico se retiró a conseguir unos refrescos para ambos. Apoyó ambos codos en el barandal mientras admiraba las millones de lucecitas que adornaban la gran cuidad de Tokio. De un momento tuvo esa sensación se sentir una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas, no quiso voltear, después de todo podía ser el estúpido de Yue que no dejaba de mirarla

Se posiciono tras la chica y un embriagante olor a vainilla llego a sus fosas nasales perdiéndole por un momento sus estribos, recuperó su autocontrol y la molestó – Valla, valla, valla, mira lo que me trajo el destino – Le susurró en el oído causándole sorpresa a la joven.

– ¿Disculpa? – se volteo después de que un escalofrio le recorriera el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con el desconocido

– ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Hoy te acompañe a tu escuela – la miro seductoramente

Y ahí fue donde todo encajó – Pero si eras tú el que no paraba de gritar estupideces – poniendo cara de sorprendida

– No, yo solo dije una – acercándose a ella – Fea – le susurró cerca del oído

Frunció su ceño y se volteó rápidamente dándole la espalda, que valla a joder a su abuela.

– Y no me digas que no te gustó – escuchó que el seguía hablando – la verdad ese truco siempre me resulta.

–¿Perdona tu quieres algo o qué?– escuchó la voz segura de esa persona y por primera vez se sintió feliz de que Yue llegara.

Dan lo miró de pies a cabeza y le sonrió burlonamente – Un refresco no estaría mal, ya que tengo que conducir y mi nombre es Dan linda – y volvió a susurrar en el oido de la joven

Nuevamente su piel se erizo al sentir el aliento del desconocido en su oído, y que luego una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca suyo

Yue lo miró desconfiado y con notable enfado en sus ojos – ¿Y tu Runo? – pasándole el refresco a Dan

– No gracias Yue – regalándole una sonrisa

Al fin supo su nombre, sonrio, pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció al ver como ella miraba al otro tipejo recién llegado, elevó una ceja, definitivamente haría enojar a la linda Runo

– ¿No ves Runo?, si fueras así de amable conmigo te verías un poquito menos fea – no termino de decir esa frase cuando sintió como un liquido bastante frio se le estampaba en el rostro

Yue se reía al verle su cara, lo que no se espero fue recibir un fuerte empujón por parte de Dan hacia la mesa de comida, derribándolo junto con el inmueble

Runo se asustó y corrió hacia el pelinegro – ¿Yue estás bien?– lo miró preocupada mientras se aseguraba de que no tuviera ningún daño

Una pelirroja de ojos azules se acercó rápidamente al ver el alboroto – ¿Dan pero que hiciste? – cuestionó Mira bastante molesta al ver la actitud de su amigo, lo conocía perfectamente, y sabia que el actuaba sin pensar.

Se enfureció aún mas al ver la escena frente a sus ojos –Relájate Mira, no estoy haciendo nada malo – mirando seriamente a Runo y caminaba hacia ella de manera desafiante

Runo pestañeo y luego de abrir los ojos sintió que unos fuertes brazos rodearon sus muslos y sus pies se despegaban del suelo – ¡Ah!, suéltame bruto, imbécil – ahogo un grito aterrada al ver sentir como Dan la dejaba sobre sus hombros dejándola con la vista hacia su espalda – Bájame de inmediato – moviendo sus piernas bruscamente para que el castaño la soltara y desistiera de esa idea

– Dan bájala amigo – Hablo Ace que miraba con cara de preocupación la escena.

– ¿Dan estás loco? – dijo Shun quien miraba a su amigo y se dio cuenta que eran el centro de atención al sentir todas las miradas puestas en ambos jóvenes

– ¡Oye tu baja a mi prima!- Chilló Julie que llegaba junto a Billy

Cada vez Runo gritaba mas fuerte atrayendo la atención de las demás personas dentro de la fiesta , y se armó una pelea, los amigos de Dan contra las personas de la clase alta, pero esto no detuvo al castaño y siguió su camino hacia la piscina de la casa.

– ¡Por favor, por favor bájame! – Suplicó – Me arrepiento, me arrepiento de decirte bruto – dijo esperanzada creyendo que cambiaria de opinión.

Dan solo esbozó una sonrisa – Lo siento, pero el daño ya está hecho – y se tiró a la piscina junto con Runo, ahogando un grito de la muchacha que se sumergía en las cristalinas aguas

Al fin cuando pudo tomar aire, volvió sintió esos brazos rodearla para sumergirla nuevamente, y ese chico definitivamente ya se había ganado su odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora<strong>

_Me alegro de escribir: "Ya termine de editar el tercero", tenia flojera y sueño, ultima semana de clases y muuuchas pruebas, pero ya estan por llegar mis vacaciones de invierno e.e_

_Gracias a: _** Aika Kuso, Leonarda-san, Isa177- Xneko-AliceX,** y para la diva mas diva** Majohis-san**. Tambien a aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta: **Runotigrera98** y** Miyoko-san, **_que comentaron el tercer capitulo de este fic, ojo, que estos son los rr que llegaron el dia que se publicó el cap._

_Muchas graacias por el tomarse el tiempo de leer, con eso me hacen feliz :)_

_Cuidence mucho y que tengan una linda semana *-*_

**_Shioow.-_**


	4. Y llegaste a mi vida

**Capitulo 4 editado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Ni bakugan, ni Tres metros sobre el cielo me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo ocupo sus personajes para mi diversion y entretencion :)

* * *

><p><strong> Y llegas a mi vida<strong>

* * *

><p>La falta de aire llegó a sus pulmones desesperándola por breves segundos hasta retirar los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura y poder guiar su rostro a la superficie. Se sentía humillada e inferior, como era posible que semejante hombre la tomara tan abruptamente y empujarla a una piscina, nadie con dos dedos de frente lo hace, aunque sea un estúpido arrogante que se molesta por cualquier cosa. Espero a que el castaño impertinente sacara su rostro a flote para poder echarle en cara su inmadurez de una vez por todas<p>

— ¿Pero que te crees tu? Eres un imbécil, inmaduro, infeliz — gritó exasperada llamando más la atención de los presentes — Te odio, te odio, te odio — dando fuertes golpes en la espalda del muchacho

Dan solo rio con burla — Espero que hayas disfrutado tu baño conmigo — dijo mientras salía de la piscina — Ese es un privilegio que no tiene cualquiera.

Runo bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos en medio del agua, lo que faltaba que, el bruto quisiera sacarle canas verdes y molestarla.

— Dan, Dan, han llamado a la policía, apresúrate — avisó un nervioso Shun llegando al borde de la piscina

Mientras el terminaba de sacar su cuerpo del agua, el resto del grupo de Dan salía apresuradamente por la puerta de entrada y se dirigían velozmente a tomar posición en sus motos

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Habló Yue estirando su brazo para que Runo pudiera Salir

— No, fíjate que quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche — ironizó — pues claro — recibiendo la ayuda que le brindaba el chico

— ¿Runo amiga estás bien? — se acercó Alice

— Si gracias, por cierto, ¿no han llegado mis padres? — habló mientras Julie le pasaba una toalla para poder secarse

— Aún no, pero recibí una llamada de tu madre que vienen en camino — miró con cara de preocupación a su prima al ver que a esta poco menos se le desfiguraba el rostro —¿Ocurre algo Runo?

Por un momento pensó en darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Julie, pero solo se limitó a suspirar — Pues claro, ¿Cómo quieres que le explique todo esto? — señalando toda su vestimenta mojada, mientras sentía como el frio le invadía todo el cuerpo y poco a poco sus dientes comenzaban a castañear

— No te preocupes Runo, yo te llevo a casa en mi auto y puedo prestarte algúna sudadera o algo, no creo que tus padres lo tomen a mal — mientras recibia una mirada de acierto por parte de la chica

— Julie, tú te vas con mis padres y les dices que Yue se ofreció a llevarme.

Con esa escusa no recibiría reclamos por parte de sus progenitores, los conocía y tenían una muy buena percepción de su ex novio y sabían que estando juntos no habría problema.

'

El silencio en el auto era uno de los más incomodos que había experimentado en su corta vida, de un momento a otro, como si el destino quisiera romper la tensión una duda le llegó a su mente — ¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando ese imbécil me tiró a la piscina?— comentó con un tono de molestia

— Runo, relájate, yo contraté a esos chicos que armaran un escándalo solo para que así tú te quedarás conmigo — comentó cínicamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la de ojos esmeralda

No duró mucho su faceta de héroe al sentir un golpe en la parte trasera de su vehículo, guió su mirada rápidamente al espejo que se encontraba a s izquierda y vio como un grupo de 6 motos se acercaba a pasos agigantados al auto.

— ¿Pero qué…?— no alcanzó a finalizar su frase cuando sintieron otro golpe más en el mismo lugar. Asustada miró hacia atrás y luego observó por la ventana y se llevó un tremendo susto cuando de un momento a otro apareció un castaño con unos ojos rojizos que ella conocía muy bien

—Buenas noches —saludó Dan mirando a Runo, luego a Yue y mostrando su característica sonrisa en forma de burla.

El chico acelero su auto dejando las motos atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban rompiendo las luces traseras con palos y botellas, además de rayones en el costado del lujoso Peugeot 407

— Apresúrate Yue — exclamó horrorizada Runo que volteaba su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles buscando a los responsables.

El chico obedeció, pero cada vez más Dan se acerca junto con sus amigos rompiendo el vidrio de la parte de atrás del auto.

— ¡Ah! — ya no aguantaba más, el miedo la invadía por dentro, era la primea vez que presenciaba una cosa asi en su vida, el terror no la abandonaba y sentía como su estomago se hacia pequeño dando señal a lo nerviosa que estaba en esos momentos.

Cuando por fin Yue se dio cuenta de que los dejó atrás se estaciono en un costado de la carretera donde se podía apreciar la vista de la cuidad por la noche.

El chico se bajó del auto rápidamente a revisar los daños provocados por el grupo de rebeldes — Solo fueron unos detalles que se pueden arreglar — dijo ya mas relajado aunque sin que los nervios lo abandonaran aún.

— ¿Tú estás loco? — y explotó — Pudieron habernos matado — Llegando al lado del muchacho luego de haber azotado la puerta del automóvil

— Pues todavía estoy a tiempo —de un salto ocasionado por el susto, ambos se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, era Dan, que sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre Yue a golpearlo en el rostro

La única chica miraba horrorizada la escena, no sabia que hacer, era como si de un momento a otro su cerebro no quería funcionar y no enviaba ninguna orden de movimiento o alerta al resto de su cuerpo, solo atinó a gritar, lo único que sabia hacer — Déjalo bruto.

Dan golpeaba fuertemente a Yue a todo lo que se le llamaba cara, sin darle paso a que respirara o a que se defendiera, un golpe, otro golpe. Inmediatamente la nariz del joven mallugado comenzó a derramar un hilillo de sangre haciendo un recorrido desde la nariz perdiéndose en la boca, el castaño paró por un momento posicionándose encima del chico y así pudo descansar un poco luego de tanto esfuerzo

— Por favor, déjame en paz — suplico al sentir como mas sangre comenzaba a brotar por las heridas recién provocadas

El solo atinó a sonreír complacido — Repite conmigo, no volveré a arruinarle la fiesta a Dan y sus amigos — proporcionándole otro golpe

Runo miraba aquella escena aterrorizada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, tenia frio, solo estaba con una sudadera que Yue le pasó, debía hacer algo no poda permitir que alguien golpeara a Yue sin siquiera dejarlo defenderse — Déjalo, mira lo que estás haciendo imbécil.

— Repite, no volveré a arruinarle la fiesta a Dan y sus amigos.

— De acuerdo, no volveré a arruinarle la fiesta a Dan y sus amigos— repetía Yue aterrorizado por lo que estaba viviendo

Y no lo pensó y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Dan golpeándolo, dándole patadas, tirándole el pelo, en verdad ni ella sabía por qué lo estaba asiendo — Estúpido, déjalo, eres una bestia, un animal,¡te odio!

Yue aprovecho ese momento para pararse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y dirigirse su auto, lo último que escuchó Runo fue el motor del automóvil

— Ya listo, listo, lo dejé en paz — dijo Dan quien aun sentía el cuerpo de la chica sobre su espalda. Runo se bajó y se dio cuenta de que solo estaban ellos dos en la carretera — Y se fue — mostrándole las luces que aun se veían del auto del joven — Bueno, ya es muy tarde para mí y me han dicho que no debo salir solo de noche —mirándola con una boba sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola en la carretera? — aun agitada por el esfuerzo en vano que hiso — simplemente no puedo creerlo

Dan prendió su moto y se acercó a la chica — Déjame subirme a tu moto — escucho las palabras de Runo

— ¿Escuché bien?, dices que soy un bruto, un animal, una bestia, no puedo dejar que alguien así te lleve a casa — mostrándole una cínica sonrisa — Mañana te arrepentirás de haber sido tan malita conmigo — sonriendo con burla

Runo se dio cuenta de que un auto se acercaba hacia el lugar donde estaban, no perdería oportunidad, si el quería la llevaba, si no, que de joda — ¡Pare por favor! — haciéndole señas con las manos al vehículo que estaba cada vez mas cerca

Esta chica era distinta a las demás, es valiente, la única que se atrevía a enfrentarlo, lo hace reir y enojar a la vez y se atreve a golpearlo y para que negarlo, muy hermosa, simplemente esta chica llegó a su vida para quedarse. Automáticamente sacudió su cabeza bruscamente tratando de eliminar sus pensamientos en donde aparecía una chillona mota azul

El auto se estacionó a unos metros y un hombre asomo su cabeza fuera de la ventana — ¿quieres que te lleve a un sitio hermosura? — vio al hombre que miraba de pies a cabeza a la chica.

Un sentimiento de protección floreció en su interior, al ver a la vulnerable mujer a unor metros siendo prácticamente comida con la mirada — ¿Quieres que te de un golpe y te deje sin conciencia acaso? ¡Avanza! —Ordenó al hombre que en pocos segundos desapareció del lugar

— Gracias — escuchó las sinceras palabras de la joven que lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza ante la incomoda situación.

Lo pensó, bueno solo actuó como debía ser —Ya, sube, solo porque has hecho de mi noche una interesante — no supo cómo pero esas palabras hicieron efecto en ella, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tierno color rosado que pasó desapercibido por el chico.

Se subió a la moto, era su primera vez, estaba nerviosa, cerro sus ojos y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Dan por encima de su chaqueta de cuero y lo atrapo lo más fuerte que pudo al momento que sintió que la moto comenzaba a andar, andaba y frenaba, andaba y frenaba, y abrazó mas fuerte el torso del chico.

—Espera, espera, espera — Se volteo a mirarla, para encontrarse con esos ojos esmeralda que estaban empezando hacer efecto en el — que me aprietas mucho.

— Lo siento — mirándolo a los ojos y retirando sus manos avergonzada

— Si me agarras de la chaqueta no puedo conducir — volteándose para luego levantar su chaqueta para que Runo pudiera sujetarse a su cuerpo. Dan estaba sin playera debido a su baño con Runo. El contacto de su piel con la de la chica, simplemente hizo que sintiera un escalofrió por dentro, Runo sí que sabía hacerlo reaccionar.

Al escuchar el ruido de la moto encender, posó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Dan, no supo cómo, pero estaba

disfrutando su paseo y estaba tan cómoda aunque con el viento rozándole la cara, pero no se quería mover. Le indicó al chico su calle para que no se perdiera y nuevamente cerró los ojos experimentando el mar de nuevas sensaciones que albergaban su cuerpo y no supo por que, pero la hizo sentirse protegida

La moto se apagó, llegaron a su destino, salvo que Runo no dejaba de abrazar su cuerpo, quería dejarla así, se sentía bien con ella, pero amaba hacerla enojar

— ¿Quieres quedarte así toda la noche?, porque por mí no hay problema.

— Lo siento, es que nunca antes había andado en moto — soltando sus brazos para luego bajarse

— Eso quiere decir que soy el primero — Mirándola pícaramente

Runo se volteo para así poder divisar un auto desde mejor, era un mazda 6 negro como el de sus padres.

— No puede ser — tratando de no dar la cara, pero fue imposible, ya que el vehículo se detuvo saliendo de el una mujer de cabello azul un poco mas oscuro que el de Runo, vestida formalmente y con una cara de enojo mirando a la chica

— Runo, ¿podrías explicarme que estás haciendo aquí en esta moto?, no que vendrías con Yue — alzando su tono de voz dando muestra de su enfado, y dirigió su mirada al desconocido acompañante de su hija

—No mamá es que … — no pudo terminar cuando vio a Julie bajar del Auto junto a su padre que ambos miraban confundidos lo que pasaba, se tensó al sentir todas las miradas puestas en su persona

El chico miraba entre divertido y molesto por la interrupción, le pareció grandioso ver como regañaban a la chica, asi él podría burlarse después, pero nuevamente su faceta de héroe salió a la luz si su permiso — Disculpe señora — interrumpió — lo que pasa es que el chico que la acompañaba la dejo tirada en la carretera y no le quedó mas remedio que venir conmigo.

Su madre la miró indignada, dirigiendo su gélida mirada entre ella y Dan — Estas castigada — hablo su madre muy molesta y se la llevó al vehículo. Runo volteo a mirar a Dan este le hizo un gesto de despedida, ella sonrió por dentro y sintió que su sangre comenzaba a circular mas rápido de lo normal. Se maldijo metalmete.

— Es igualita de molesta que su madre — hablo cuando ya el auto desapareció y subió a su moto.

El silencio reinaba dentro del carro, su madre a mirara por el espejo mostrándole una mirada entre decepcion y molestia, suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la ventana, al meno su padre no le recriminaba nada, es más estaba segura de que cuando llegaran a asa el no diría absolutamente nada y no tocaría el tema

— ¿Qué hacías con él?, ¿están saliendo? ¿Son novios? — Cuestionó Julie con demasiada emoción en su tono de voz

Se le había olvidado que compartía espacio con la reina numero uno de las cotillas, que más da — Con suerte le hablo —dijo molesta esperando a que con eso se conformara y no preguntara más

— Se llama Daniel Kusso, sus amigos lo llaman Dan — hizo una pausa para ver si Runo le prestaba atención, al ver que la chica la miraba continuó — dicen que le ocurrió algo horrible y que quiere olvidarse de su nombre, por eso lo llaman así — le sonrió — Aunque harían una muy linda pareja y para que negarlo, es muy guapo.

Bufó molesta — Julie —captando su atención — Cállate .

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

_Nuevamente me alegra escribir capitulo 4 editado, gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo cuando fue publicado, me emociona bastante y ya deben saberlo e.e_

_El capitulo estaba dedicado a Leonarda-San, y como me dijo, me alegro que le haya gustado *-*_

_Y eso, espero que les haya gustado, soy floja y tengo sueño, así que creo que me demoraré un poco mas con la edicion, cuando me llegue la agilidad será (?) _

Muuuuchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, me hace feliz.

Les quiere, **Shioow** :)


	5. Nuestra cita

**Capitulo 5 Editado.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bakugan, ni Tres metros sobre el cielo me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, yo solo ocupo sus personajes para mi entretención sin fines de lucro.-

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno U/A, OoC en algunos personajes

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra Cita<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan sintió como los rayos de sol que se calaban por la ventana llegaban de directo a su rostro a muy temprana hora de la mañana, si su razonamiento no le fallaba, juró que dejó todo cerrado la noche anterior.<p>

— Despierta bello durmiente — Sintió la voz de Shun invadir su habitación — Son las 1:00 pm

— ¿Cómo entraste? — abriendo los ojos medio somnoliento y sentándose sobre su cama

— Tengo mis secretos —mirándolo con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro —Necesito tu ayuda — cambiando su semblante a uno más serio

— ¿Qué ocurre? —mientras se disponía a levantarse y acercarse a su closet para tomar una playera color negro ajustada

Lo meditó un momento, el no era el típico chico que ventilaba su amor y cariño a todo el mundo es mas era reservado, algo callado, todo lo contrario al cabeza hueca de su mejor amor — Recuerdas a esa chica que estaba en la fiesta, la que me descubrió — miro a su amigo si es que adivinaba

— Aaaaaah esa chica — lo miro con cara de acertar — no, pues no la recuerdo —posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza con cara de duda

Suspiró frustrado, era Dan después de todo — como no acordarte, pero que memoria tienes Dan, y yo que te creía un chico inteligente.

— Siento decepcionarte — colocándose ahora unos pantalones — ya cuéntame ¿quién es la chica?- con cara picara

Lo meditó un segundo, posó su dedo índice en el borde de sus labios como si estuviera buscando la palabra precisa para describir a Alice — Esa chica pelirroja, linda, hermo…— no termino sus palabras al darse cuenta de que estaba su mejor amigo presente y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmín — Bueno, la cosa es que se llama Alice y la invite a una cita.

— ¿Ya? ¿Y? — Mirándolo despreocupadamente —¿Quieres que te de unos consejitos?, recuerda que estas hablando con Dan — levantando sus pulgares y señalándose a si mismo

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? — bajando la almohada que tenia lista y dispuesta para golpear al castaño — Me gusta, eso, y quiero que hoy sea especial — sonrojado por aquellas palabras —¡Y NO TE BURLES IMBECIL! — prefirió advertirle antes de que se riera en su cara

No supo cómo, pero en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza cierta mota celeste, chillona y con un super puño que lo golpeaba, todo un pack

— Mira Shun, si te gusta de verdad dile, no pierdes nada con intentarlo — no supo como llegaron esas palabras a su boca, estaba igual o mas sorprendido que el pelinegro por sus dichos

— Que te está pasando Dan, ¿Desde cuándo tan romántico eh? — con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

—Tu ya cállate — Tirándole una almohada en la cara de su amigo para que no viera el color rojo de sus mejillas

Se recompuso luego del golpe con la almohada — Acompáñame, quedé en ir a buscarla a su preparatoria — agarrándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación guiándolo por el pasillo

No le quedó más que asentir y dejarse influenciar por su pelinegro amigo — ¡Jaison, saldré con Shun! — le gritaba a su hermano mayor que se encontraba hablando por teléfono — Nos vemos — dijo el pelinegro mientras cerraba la puerta

* * *

><p>Se sintió el sonido del timbre de salida<p>

— ¡Libre al fin! — grito Julie emocionada atrayendo la atención de Runo y Alice mientras se dirigía a la salida de la preparatoria ya que Billy la esperaba en ese lugar

Alice tomo del brazo a la de cabellos celestes y la atrajo mas a ella — Runo, tu no me contaste que pasó ayer después que te fuiste — susurrándole cerca del oído mientras pasaban por el pasillo llegando a la salida de su escuela

Se le fue ese detalle, últimamente estaba más despistada que nunca — Haber Alice, como empiezo — llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla pero no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por su amiga

— ¡Mira Runo ahí esta! — Sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un un color rosado

—¿Quién? — buscaba con su mirada a quien se podría referir su amiga

— Pues Shun, el pelinegro junto a aquel chico al lado de la moto —los señalo como si fuera lo más obvio ya cada vez estaban mas cerca

Su rostro se desfiguró por breves momentos al captar a los dos mencionados por la pelirroja _ — _Pero Alice su amigo fue el que me tiró a la piscina, golpeo a Yue y me trajo en moto— alterándose un poco

La miró confusa ante la confesión — ¡Cielos Runo!, tu no me cuentas nada interesante —llegando frente a Dan y Shun — Hola — saludo Alice y su saludo fue correspondido por ambos

— Te ves muy linda Alice — Mirándola a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa

— Muchas gracias por el cumplido — sonrojándose abruptamente —Te presento a mi mejor amiga Runo — señalando a la chica

— Hola — saludo a Shun que fue correspondido con un asentimiento de cabeza

— Runo nuevamente te veo — cortando el breve silencio que se formo, y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la chica — te digo una cosa — acercándose a su oído — Hoy estás más sexy — lo que provoco un escalofrío que invadió todo su cuerpo

Luego de que la corriente eléctrica abandonara su cuerpo lo alejó abruptamente de su espacio vital — Eres un estúpido. Bueno Alice me tengo que ir, ya que este lugar esta lleno de brutos — mirando seriamente a Dan — Luego me cuentas como te fue, un gusto Shun — retirándose del lugar

— ¿Y te olvidas de mi?, recuerda que me debes un favor y para no quedar mal —levantando el tono de voz atrayendo al resto de los estudiantes— Nosotros nos dimos un muy buen baño anoche juntitos los dos.

Runo quedó sin palabras, lo quería matar en ese momento por hablar acerca de su muy buen baño con el, pero solo se dedicó a matarlo con una miraba de furia hacia él para luego voltearse y seguir su camino a el vehículo de su madre.

— Por lo visto se llevan muy bien — Dijo Alice quien estaba abrazada por Shun, cosa que no le incomodó.

— Bueeeeno — posando ambas manos detrás de su nuca — es hora de irme, no quiero quedarme "tocando el violín", hasta luego chicos — subiendo a su moto —un gusto Alice, por cierto se me olvidaba mándale un beso a tu amiga — Y se marchó

—Creo que se gustan — mencionó Shun — Y bueno ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve?

— No lo se — posando sus manos en las caderas- ¿Que te parece ir a tomar un café?

— No es una mala idea — mirándola a los ojos — andando, tu debes saber de un buen local — vio como la chica asentía. Poso su brazo por el hombre de Alice para seguir su camino al café mas cercano.

Llegaron a un café muy decente, lindo y con un rico menú , Alice pidió un cappuccino con un trozo de pastel mientras que Shun pidió un Café con sándwich de queso

— Bueno Shun cuéntame de ti— posando sus codos sobre la mesa mientras juntaba sus manos y dejarlas debajo de su barbilla

— Mi nombre es Shun Kazami, tengo 19 años, vivo con mi abuelo luego de que mi madre falleciera — hizo una pausa para tomar de su café — me gustan las motos, carreras y mi sueño es ganar una competencia — mirándola —Ahora te toca a ti.

Sonrió complacida — Soy Alice Gehabich, tengo 17 años, estoy en el último año de preparatoria, vivo con mi abuelo, vengo de Moscú y no se porque me sentí como si estuviera postulando a algún puesto de trabajo —dejando escapar una risilla

—Y muy linda falto agregar —sonriéndole y mirando esos ojos cafes que le encantaban

Mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales, conociéndose más y los sonrojos iban y venias por parte de ambos

— ¿Alice no quieres ir a el parque?— levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano rápidamente, la pelirroja acepto y salieron del lugar. Ya en el parque caminaron alrededor de una pequeña laguna que se encontraba en el lugar dándole n toque de tranquilidad

— Gracias por este día — volteándose a quedar frente a frente con el chico

— No, gracias a ti por hacer de este dia mejor —posando sus manos por la cintura de la chica

— No crees que me merezco un premio por eso — se arriesgó, acercándose cada vez mas sin quitar sus ojos sobre los de Shun

— Em… no lo se, déjame pensar — y se acercó completamente a Alice uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Shun tratando de ponerse de puntitas, ya que el pelinegro era mas alto que ella. Aquel beso terminó por falta de aire y no podían evitar su sonrojo.

Ya se estaba oscureciendo y les quedaba poco tiempo juntos

—Ven sígueme — tomo de la mano a Alice y la llevó hacia un puente que pasaba por arriba de la laguna y así poder contemplar mejor la vista del parque, ya estaban prendiéndose algunos focos y la luz de estos reflejados en el agua hacían una muy hermosa vista.

— Sabes Alice — quedando tras de ella y rodearla con un abrazo — me he dado cuenta que cada vez que estoy contigo — besándola en la mejilla — no quiero separarme mas de ti.

Alice se volteó quedando frente a frente con Shun, parecía mágico, adoraba cada momento que estaba con el, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, era como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el rostro del chico y atrayéndolo al de ella y lo besó fue un beso mas largo que el primero, se dejaron llevar haciendo como si solo estuvieran ellos profundizando el beso y no queriendo separarse, lastima que son humanos y tienen que respirar.

-Alice- tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos — ¿Quieres …?

No lo dejó continuar y lo volvió a besar, fue un beso pequeño, corto, pero lleno de amor —¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa

— Pues si — tomándola de la mano — ya es muy tarde y tengo que llevarte a casa — sin mucho animo, no quería separarse de ella ni un momento.

La chica acertó y ambos se retiraron del parque desapareciendo en el camino.

* * *

><p>Dan se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, esta noche tenían una cena "familiar". Estaba sentado en la mesa junto a su padre y su hermano Jaison, había un lugar vacio que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño.<p>

— Y ¿Cómo te fue esta semana Dan?— preguntó su padre que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —mirándolo a los ojos

—Dan, mamá anda de viaje con sus amigas —respondió su hermano quien dio un sorbo a su sopa

Ya estaba aburrido de esa escusa "tu mama anda de viaje"

No soportó más y se retiró de la mesa dejando a su padre desconcertado y se dirigió a lo que una vez fue su habitación y se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente al abrir esa puerta.

_Flash back:_

_Ahí estaba dan hace 2 años atrás, sentado en el escritorio haciendo sus últimos trabajos de la escuela, era su ultimo año y no quería defraudar a su madre. Sintió unos pasos acercándose a el._

_— ¿Y qué notas me traerás esta semana? —abrazándolo por la espalda para darle un beso en la mejilla_

_— Creo que sacaré un Diez — sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo a su madre._

_Su madre se levantó y se acercó a la puerta — Dan voy a salir, ¿necesitas algo?_

_— No gracias mamá, ve tranquila — y continuo con sus estudios_

_A su mente se le vino otro recuerdo_

_Tomo todas sus cosas y las guardo en su maleta y desde la sala se escuchaba al abogado de la familia junto con sus padres y su hermano_

_— ¿Conoces alguna relación de Dan con aquel hombre? — cuestiono el abogado_

_— La verdad no, ninguna — menciono nerviosa su madre_

_— Bueno en las condiciones que a dejado Dan al hombre, lo mas probable es que valla a prisión — al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de aquella mujer se desfiguró_

_De repente Dan apareció desde el pasillo llegando al lugar de conversación atrayendo la atención de las 4 personas_

_— Dan, ¿no tienes nada que decirnos? — habló su hermano_

_— Jaison, me voy a vivir contigo._

Fin flash back

Y se retiró de la casa de su padre sin rumbo alguno, este definitivamente no fue su día, sintió que algo le faltó.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>

**Tocando el violin : **Mal tercio

_A pesar de que el ShunxAlice no es de mis parejas predilectas, me pareció linda jiji. No hubo DanxRuno, pero se viene lo bueno dentro de unos capitulos 1313_

_Agradecer como siempre a quienes comentaron el capitulo cuando se estrenó xD gracias por sus favoritos y RR que deben tenerlo más que sabido, los Amo :)_

_Eeeeeeeeeeen Fin. Muchas gracias por pasarse por este humilde fic._

_Les quiere **Shioow** :)_


	6. Carreras

**Capitulo 6; Editado **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ni Bakugan ni Tres metros sobre el cielo me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu y yo a 3MSC<strong>

**Carreras**

* * *

><p>— Oye Runo ¿Por qué no vino Julie? — Preguntó Alice con voz agitada y respiración irregular. Claro esos son los efectos que te trae estar una hora trotando alrededor del parque.<p>

Tomó aire para hablar — Porque tenia una cita con Billy, ahora ni se separan — dando un suspiro

Alice solo sonrió — ¿Y, no me vas a preguntar cómo me fue ayer? —dijo ya mas cansada debido al esfuerzo de correr y hablar a la vez

— Bien Alice, ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu cita? — la miró mientras rodeaban un lago donde podían navegar las personas en pequeños botes

— De maravilla, fue una de las mejores citas que he tenido — la miro con sus ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos; justo en ese momento se encuentran con un chico alto, rubio, ojos azules y se encontraba en la misma situación que las chicas, haciendo ejercicio

— ¡Guau Runo!, ese chico casi de dobla el cuello tan solo con mirarte mujer, lo volviste loco — mirándola pícaramente

— No lo vi y no me interesa — dijo calmadamente mientras vagos recuerdos de una de las noches anteriores se le venían a la mente, incluido un castaño en el paquete. Sacudió su cabeza disimuladamente tratando de borrar esos recuerdos — Y bien, ¿qué me cuentas de Shun? — cambiando de tema

— Es un chico muy simpático, lindo, dulce y tantas cosas más — dando un largo suspiro — Esta noche me ha invitado a las carreras con sus amigos — empuñando sus manos e imitando como si anduviera en una moto de verdad

— ¿Y como lo harás con tu abuelo? —la interrogo deteniéndose para tomar aire

— Le he dicho que me quedare en tu casa.

— ¿Qué más da? Bueno, anda, pero tienes que volverte temprano para no meterme en problemas.

La pelirroja asintió y de la nada siguió trotando, cuando Runo pudo escuchar un — ¡Y SOMOS NOVIOS! — con sus manos levantadas en señal de victoria, Runo solo se limitó a mirarla y sonreír ampliamente ante la felicidad de su mejor amiga

— ¡Alice detente, que estoy cansada! — tratando de alcanzar a la chica

* * *

><p>Llegó bastante cansada a su casa debido a al ejercicio realizado minutos antes, necesitaba un baño; estaba sudada, despeinada y no quería que nadie la viera en esas fachas. Ingresó al baño de su habitación con secador, toalla y bata en mano; se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos trabajados y que el shampoo y acondicionador hicieran lo suyo. Salió ya mas relajada peinando su ahora seco cabello, cortesía del secador y se sentó frente al espejo de su habitación.<p>

— ¡Runo! — Escucho decir a su padre quien estaba en la sala de la casa — ¿Puedes venir un momento?

— Ya voy — dejando el secador de pelo que tenia en sus manos encima de su mueble al lado del espejo. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con su padre y su madre, de inmediato notó la cara de enfado que tenia su progenitora

— ¿Que pasa?

— ¿No tienes nada que contarnos? — la interrogó su madre quien se levantó del sofá para luego cruzarse de brazos

Runo miró a su madre algo confundida — Pues no.

— Acaban de llamar los padres de Yue — subiendo su tono de voz — ¡Otro golpe más y a Yue le hubiesen reconstruido la cara! — mirando a la joven con cara de enojo

Su cuerpo se tensó, claro, había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle del molesto de su ex siendo golpeado por Dan — Mamá yo no tengo nada que ver en eso — se defendió, aunque su tono de voz la delataba

— Es verdad tía, Runo no tiene nada que ver en esto — mencionó Julie uniéndose ya que había escuchado toda la conversación

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes? — mirando a la chica de ojos zafiro fijamente y con el ceño fruncido

— Veamos Runo, nos han dicho que quieren denunciar a tu amigo — Se unió ahora el padre de la familia. A Julie se le desfiguró la cara al escuchar eso y Runo no sabía que decir — Quieren saber cómo se llama.

— Yo, yo no se papá, no sé su nombre.

— No lo puedo creer ¿Ahora hasta lo defiendes?— decía indignada la señora Misaki

— Es la verdad mamá — Hizo una pausa —Julie sabe cómo se llama —volteándose a mirar a la chica quien no podía abrir más los ojos del asombro

— ¿Pero por qué me metes a mi? — mirando molesta a su prima

—Julie tu me dijiste como se llamaba.

La madre de Runo dirigió su mirada a su sobrina — Julie, el nombre —la chica negó con la cabeza varias veces sin abandonar su semblante de preocupación y molestia

Se mordió el labio inferior dando a entender que estaba nerviosa, era obvio que sabia el nombre, pero una parte de su ser le decía que no digiera nada, pero su conciencia le convencía de que lo delatara, no tenia más opción

— Dan, Daniel Kusso — Hizo un pausa — Asi se llama —afirmó

— Bien amor — escucho decir a su madre quien le habló al señor Misaki —Llama a la familia de Yue.

— ¡Bien hecho Runo, ahora sí que la cagaste! — retirándose indignada del salón, después de todo ella sabia las consecuencias que traería el delatarlo.

Runo quedó paralizada, golpeándose y abofeteándose mentalmente por la cagada que se había mandado, aunque ella ni siquiera sabia por que tanta molestia de parte de su prima.

Llegó la noche aproximadamente las 10 pm y Julie junto con Runo se encontraban mirando la televisión recostadas cada una en un sofá blanco muy lujoso, aunque de piel bronceada estaba al teléfono con Billy

—Si ella está aquí — decía Julie al teléfono, refiriéndose a su prima — Pero vamos, que creo que en una o dos semanas estará muerta — la cara de Runo se desfiguró al escuchar esas palabras y por su cuerpo recorrió un escalofrío —Ya que ha delatado al más peligroso y además le gusta — continuó con su charla

— Julie, para por favor — tratando de no tomar mucho en cuenta las palabras de su prima

La ignoró olímpicamente mientras le hacia un gesto de burla — Billy espera un momento que tengo otra llamada —apretó unos botones del teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de la chica de ojos esmeralda —¿Si?, un momentito — alejando el teléfono de sus manos — es para ti Runo — estirándole el brazo para que pudiera tomar el objeto

— ¿Bueno? — su semblante cambio al escuchar al abuelo de Alice por el otro lado de el teléfono — Buenas noches señor Gehabich — Hizo una pausa — ¿Alice?, ella, ¡ella está durmiendo!, ¿quiere que la despierte? — Dio un suspiro al escuchar la respuesta del anciano — No se preocupe, yo le digo, hasta pronto señor — colgó y se levantó del sillón tomando su celular y marcarle a la pelirroja

— ¿Runo que ocurre? — la miraba extrañada — ¿Quién era? — Aumentando el tono de voz — ¡Runoo!

— Sin servicio — dejando su teléfono en la mesa — ¿sabes donde se realizan las carreras en moto?

— En la carretera abandonada al lado del puerto — se levanto bruscamente — ¿Puedo ir?, ¿puedo ir? — juntando sus manos en señal de suplica

— No, tú te quedarás, aquí en caso de que mis padres lleguen me avisas e inventas algo — dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación a ponerse ropa mas adecuada a la ocasión

* * *

><p>Runo bajó del taxi, ese lugar le daba miedo, mucha niebla, miraba a todos sus alrededores y vio pasar algunas motos, miró a su izquierda y vio una muralla con muchas velas, cascos, pedazos de motos y dedicatoria, de seguro eran los que ya no están, pensó, cuando el miedo mas la invadía, siguió caminando hasta que la niebla desapareció encontrándose un lugar lleno de gente, motos, mucho ruido y pudo divisar la cabellera naranja de Alice a lo lejos rodeada por un grupo de chicos, ese lugar no le daba buena pinta, claro estaba, pero si quería irse luego, tenia que llegar donde su amiga, asi que se armó de valor y caminó decididamente<p>

— ¿Runo? — cuestionó Alice, dudosa, mirando detenidamente la figura que se acercaba hasta asegurarse de que era su amiga — ¡Runo por aquí! — haciéndole señas con las manos

Al fin llegó hasta el lugar sin evitar las miradas que los desconocidos le proporcionaban —Alice, hola Shun — saludo al pelinegro quien se encontraba junto a la pelirroja y pudo divisar a algunos rostros conocidos, que los recordó de la fiesta pasada. Se giró a su amiga y le comentó del por que venía —Alice, llamó tu abuelo.

— ¿Y que le dijiste? —mirándola con preocupación

— Que estabas dormida, pero dijo que te iba a venir a buscar temprano por que tienes que hacer unos trámites con el — mientras miraba como su amiga asentía — Pero vámonos luego, que me he escapado solo para avisarte — volteándose

Sintió que Alice la tomo del brazo — Pero Runo quédate por favor ¿Sí?, luego nos vamos a tu casa

— Vamos Runo será grandioso, y te podemos presentar al resto del grupo —Habló Shun al fin quien abrazaba a su amiga y señalaba a unos cinco chicos que estaban cerca.

Sintió el freno de una motocicleta justo cuando iba a responderle al joven de ojos ámbar — Pero miren quien está aquí, es la fiera sin domar — aún de espalda pudo identificar esa voz — ¿Has venido a verme? — susurrándole cerca del oído

— Si fíjate, vine a verte exclusivamente a tí — haciendo notar el sarcasmo en su voz, sin querer voltear a darle la cara

Sonrió de lado como solía hacerlo — Entonces ¿Por qué te has puesto roja como un tomate? — desafiándola

Runo se volteo rápidamente quedando frente a frente con el ceño fruncido — Haber si te pones así de galán cuando te llegue la denuncia— posando sus manos sobre sus caderas — Por que hoy se supo que fuiste tu quien le rompió la cara a Yue — subiendo el tono de voz atrayendo la atención de los amigos de Dan. La cara de Shun se desfiguró al escuchar eso al igual que la de Ace, Marucho, Mira y Alice que llegaron a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Pero que hiciste estúpida?— se escucho a Mira quien se iba a abalanzar sobre Runo, pero sintió que unos brazos la detuvieron, era Dan. El grito de Mira llamó la atención de una rubia que estaba a unos metros que miró asesinamente a Runo.

La chica, Mira, suspiro derrotada — Dan, otra denuncia mas y te meten a la cárcel — susurró con su voz entre cortada y sus ojos azules de llenaron de lagrimas demostrando su tristeza

Quiso golpearse nuevamente por su estupidez, no conocía ese riesgo, metió la pata hasta el fondo, y ver a esa chica quebrándose por su culpa, hicieron que la conciencia la carcomiera por dentro. Quería llorar, por muy patético que fuera, sentía un nudo en la garganta al saber que era la culpable de todo, pestañó rápidamente y quiso mostrarte fuerte ante la situación.

— Tranquila Mira, eso no pasará — mostrándole una sonrisa como consuelo y luego a sus amigos — El día que me llamen a declarar — acercándose a Runo — Esta chica dirá que yo no hice nada — Mirando esos ojos esmeralda que demostraban confusión ante sus palabras — ¿Sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué según tu? — dijo Runo

— Porque ese día estarás tan loca por mi, que harás lo que sea para salvarme — con su rostro serio, sin quitar sus ojos rojizos de los esmeralda de Runo.

Kaede miraba desde lejos furiosa aquella escena, se suponía que Dan estaba con ella, no con la ricachona esa. Iba a dirigir sus pasitos hacia el centro de atención que estaba a unos metros, pero un grito la interrumpió

— ¡Empieza la Carrera!

— ¿Quieres venir detrás de mi? — habló Dan al oído de Runo provocando una extraña pero agradable sensación en ambos.

— Nunca en la vida — sin mirarlo, mientras sentía como el se retirabas tras de ella

Escucho unos ruidos de zapatos altos que se acercaban — Dan — habló Kaede — ¿Me llevas?

Dan Miró a Runo, en forma de pedirle permiso, como no vio respuesta por parte de ella al agachar su mirada, aceptó la oferta de Kaede

— Cuando dejes de tener miedo empezarás a disfrutar — mirándola a los ojos y mostrándole su ya conocida sonrisa

— Y tu que no llevas cinturón, este sitio esta reservado para valientes- habló la rubia quien se encontraba sentada en la parte de atrás de la moto — O corres, o te vas.

—Y habló la prostituta de Turno — al decir esas palabras, los amigos de Dan, incluyendo al castaño dejaron escapar una pequeña risita

— ¿Dijiste algo acaso? —mirándola seriamente en forma de amenaza

— No, que solo estaba esperando mi turno — corrigió Runo, tratando de evitar el pequeño temor que sintió, esa chica si que daba miedo a sus ojos

— ¿Entonces que esperas? — mostrándole el cinturón que tenia un sus manos

Runo se volteo a mirar a Alice, como vio que no tenia cinturón giró su vista para encontrarse con la mamo de Mira con un cinturón — ¿Puedo?— preguntó Runo y vio la señal de acierto por la chica y tomo el cinturón en sus manos, ella si que le caía bien ahora.

Dan sonrió y prendió su moto para pasar por el lado de Runo velozmente y quitarle su pañuelo que estaba atado al delicado cuello de la chica

— ¡Oye bruto mi pañuelo! — pero ya era tarde, Dan desapareció del lugar

Se escuchó una moto, era Chino quien se detuvo junto a Runo y los demás — Hey tu, ¿no quieres que te lleve?

Runo volteo y espero la aprobación de Alice, Shun y Mira — Ve — dijo Mira con una sonrisa en la cara, pero Alice no estaba muy de acuerdo

— Rápido, que no tengo toda la noche — y no lo pensó y se subió a la moto de aquel chico

Dan desde lejos observaba la escena y sintió una presión en el pecho al momento en que Runo subía a la moto de Chino, su sangre empezó a hervir y las ganas incontrolables de bajar a Runo de esa moto aunque sea a la fuerza no cesaban

Runo escucho un Suerte por parte de las chicas y agarró el torso de Chino para evitar caerse.

Llegaron al lugar donde se iniciaba la competencia habían unas 8 motos más estacionadas en aquel lugar. Chino tomo su posición para luego ver a Dan ubicarse a su lado quienes se miraban con cara de odio. Runo no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas se bajaban de las motos posicionándose detrás de estas. No atinaba a nada solo a mirar a la gente que esperaba ansiosa la carrera. Vio como nuevamente las jóvenes se subían a las moto, solo que mirando hacia atrás y pasando el cinturón por la cintura del chico y de ellas a la vez, Runo tomo posición, estaba lista, incluyendo el cinturón que lo ajustó fuertemente a su estrecha cintura.

Vio como Dan la miraba y besaba su pañuelo que se lo puso en la muñeca, volteo su cabeza y vio los rostros de todas las personas, definitivamente estaba asustada.

Y la carrera empezó, un fuerte grito se escapó de su boca al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía ante semejante velocidad y cerró fuertemente los ojos evitando las miradas y ver lo lejos que ya estaban de la partida y como cada vez se alejaban mas de las personas. Chino llevaba la delantera por el momento seguido por Dan que le pisaba los talones. Decidió abrir sus ojos centrándose en la moto que estaba a pocos metros de ella y centrarse en la cara de concentración del moreno que no despegaba sus ojos de la pista

— ¡Motos arriba! — escuchó, y ahora sentía como la moto se paraba en una sola rueda sintiendo como su rostro se acercaba cada vez al cemento de la carretera, volvió a gritar, pero se calmó luego de ver como la motocicleta tomaba su posición normal, y cada vez avanzaba más rápido.

— ¡Última vuelta! — gritó el animador

Quedaban pocos metros para llegar, hasta que Runo vio como una moto se volcó cayendo — ¡Para!, ¡Para!, ¡Detente! — Exclamó asustada atrayendo la atención de Dan y de Chino, ambos se detuvieron y Runo se desató rápidamente para poder ir a ver a los accidentados.

Se escucharon los sonidos de las patrullas de policía, todas las personas de retiraban rápidamente del lugar, a excepción de Runo, quien miraba extrañada como la pareja se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y se retiraban, quedando ella sola sin saber donde ir; no le duró mucho ya que sintió unos brazos rodearla y tratar de llevársela, era un policía

— ¡Ayuda! — Gritó Runo tratando se zafarse — ¡Suélteme!

Su grito llamó la atención de Dan que al ver lo que ocurría se acercó velozmente golpeando al hombre y estirándole el brazo a Runo para que subiera a su moto — ¡Vamos Runo, Sube, sube! — grito Dan algo nervioso por la situación, pero ya más tranquilo al ver como la chica tomaba su brazo y se subía tras suyo aferrándose a su torso.

Ya arriba de la moto, ambos sintieron un flash de cámara rodear su rostro, pero no le tomaron importancia, aceleró y siguieron sin rumbo arrancando de los policías.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

**Nada más que agradecerles por darse el tiempo de leer :)**

**PD: Capitulo 6 editado wiiii :D**

**Les quiere, Shioow (L)**


	7. Y empieza a cambiar

**Capitulo 7 editado**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Ni Bakugan ni Tres metros sobre el cielo y mucho menos la cancion utilizada me pertenecen, si nó a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomé prestados a sus personajes/cancion para mi entretencion sin fines de lucro D:

**Advertencias**: UA, OoC en algunos personajes, ligero lenguaje bulgar

* * *

><p><strong>Tu y yo a 3MSC<br>**

**Y empieza a cambiar**

* * *

><p>Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a un pequeño puente cerca de unos campos abandonados, lo único que le servía de lámpara fue la tenue luz de su moto. La policía venia cerca, a unos cuantos metros y no quería exponer a la chica que venia apretando fuertemente su torso, no le incomodó, incluso, le encantaba que hiciera eso.<p>

Detuvo su moto en la mitad de aquel pequeño puente

- Runo, baja y escóndete mientras yo los distraigo – Le indicó, al ver una mirada de indignación por parte de ella. Le señaló con la mano el camino recorrido recientemente a oscuras y las luces rojas que se perdían en la penumbra. Vio su cara de resignación y espero a que la chica obedeciera y se retiro rápidamente del lugar.

Agradeció que no fuera mucha la altura que separaba el duro cemento del suelo, solo metro y medio, suspiró, era ahora o nunca y sin pensarlo apoyó sus manos en el ancho borde del frio puente, dejó sus piernas colgar en la altura, miró por ultima vez hacia el camino e inconscientemente guio sus ojos por donde se fue el castaño hace unos momentos.

Saltó.

La policía pasó a los pocos segundos, lo que le dio tiempo perfecto para ocultarse y perderlos de vista. Encendió su moto nuevamente y se fue por el sendero ya recorrido hasta llegar al famoso puente. Miró y busco por todos lados y una sensación de preocupación invadió su cuerpo y mente al no ver a Runo.

— ¿Runo? — habló con voz normal, al no ver respuesta decidio intentarlo — ¡¿Runo?!

Los cinco segundos mas desesperantes de su vida, hasta que olló su cantarina voz

—¿S..si?

— ¡Runo! ¿Dónde estás? — mientras miraba para todos lados

La respuesta tardó, nuevamente, unos segundos en llegar

— Estoy aquí —dijo con vos tímida

Miró al lugar de donde provenía la vos — ¿Dónde? — Y vió las delicadas manos de Runo asomarse por el borde de aquel puente, solo que ahora cubiertas por una capa marrón.

— Aquí — volvió a repetir la chica moviendo ligeramente su mano derecha

— ¿Pero por qué no sales de ahí? — habló ya perdiendo la paciencia

— No puedo.

Llevó sus dedos a la sien y comenzó a frotársela levemente en señal de poca desesperación — ¿No quieres que te ayude?

— No, no no no.

Se cruzó de brazos y camino a su moto — Bueno si no quieres salir tendré que irme — hizo sonar su moto y esperó unos breves segundos

Se mordió su labio en señal de nerviosismo, si el muy idiota se iba no sabría como volver, podrían capturarla, maltratarla, acosarla, violarla e incluso raptarla, una sensación de miedo la invadió ante sus pensamientos, pero no quería que Dan la viera en ese estado, ella y su maldito orgullo

— ¡ESPERA! — se tapó la boca con sus manos ante el grito que salió inconscientemente de sus labios, que más daba —Prométeme que no te reirás

Sorió ante lo muy infantil que podía ser Runo — Bueno, te lo prometo — sin dejar que la sonrisa se desvaneciera en su rostro, que por muy raro que parezca, no era de burla.

Runo con todas sus fuerzas posó sus codos por el borde del puente, asomando su cabeza y deposito su pierna en el borde de este para tomar impulso y poder salir. Al ver su objetivo ya cumplido, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y mordiendo su mejilla interior e involuntariamente sacudiendo sus ropas sin despegar sus parpados.

Dan la miró con los ojos abiertos, vio su ropa toda llena de lodo y sus ojos cerrados como una niña pequeña esperado el regaño de su padre; una sonrisa en su mente apareció y trató no de romper su palabra

— ¿Pero mierda que te ha pasado? — Elevó su ceja y recorrió su cuerpo de arriba hasta abajo

Frunció el ceño y tomo aire — ¡Gracias a ti!, por tu gran idea de esconderme, caí directo al lodo ¿no te parece fantástico? — depositando sus manos en sus caderas

Trato de contenerse pero no aguanto más comenzó a reírse — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿al lodo? – estalló en carcajadas y siguió riendo hasta sentir la furiosa mirada de la chica sobre el.

Empuñó sus manos, como desearía en ese instante molerle la cara — Sabía que no podía confiar en ti — se acercó a el — Ya es suficiente por esta noche, llévame a mi casa— habló resignada, pero antes de subirse sintió unas manos frías alejarla

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— A subirme a la moto.

— ¿No pretenderás subirte a la moto toda sucia?

Dio un gran suspiro — Pues sí, yo no me quedaré en este lugar — sintió la ya conocida mirada desafiante del chico sobre ella — ¿Por qué me miras así?

Se bajó de su moto y se acercó a ella — Mira, te paso mi chaqueta para que te abrigues pero — miró a esos ojos que de una u otra forma lo volvían loco — te tienes que sacar esa ropa sucia

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso quería que quedara en su ropa interior? un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas; era su ropa o quedarse sola en ese lugar — Es la ultima vez que hago esto — tomando bruscamente la chaqueta y mirándolo con rabia se fue detrás de la moto a desvestirse.

— ¡Pero que suciedad!

Tiró la chaqueta de Dan al suelo y comenzó a sacarse su ropa de mala manera

— Te juro Dan que …— pero fue interrumpida

— Es la primera vez que llamas por mi nombre— sentándose en su moto mientras sentía una calidez en su pecho al escucharla nombrarlo — Me encantó como lo dijiste.

Trató de ignorar ese ultimo comentario y eliminarlo se su menta, pero claro, no podía borrar el estúpido color carmín de sus mejillas. Terminó de retirar su chaqueta y siguió con su playera pero antes — Te juro que si te das vuelta te rompo la cara — y prosiguió pero fue tarde ya que Dan la estaba observando — ¡Te digo que no me mires! — gritó alterada

— ¡Está bien!, está bien.

Disimuladamente acomodó el espejo de su moto para mirar a Runo, se veía hermosa, le encantaba mirarla y hacerla enojar, aunque no supo en que momento esa personita tras suyo se volvió tan importante para él. Pudo notar que la chica quedó solamente con su brassier color rosa pálido y siguió sacándose sus jeans, hubiese sido mejor si estuviera de frente.

— S...si te apuras un poquito sería mejor — trató de ignorar esa estúpida sensación, pero fue en vano, su sangre comenzó a circular aceleradamente y su respiración se descontrolo un poco. No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer semi-desnuda, pero no pudo evitar el pensamiento de como seria recorrer esa blanca piel con sus manos.

Runo termino quedó solamente con sus pantaletas rosa que hacían conjunto con su sostén, se puso la chaqueta de Dan rápidamente y cogió su ropa pero su mirada se cruzó con una rojiza por medio de un espejo

Lo miró desconcertada, pero reacciono velozmente — ¡Eres un pervertido! — corrió a su lado y lo golpeo su espalda con mucha fuerza

Una sonrisa disimulada apareció en sus labios mientras intentada cubrir en vano su espalda — Te veías hermosa — se escuchó el ladrido de un perro a lo lejos — ¿Escuchas eso? — pregunto Dan — Es un perro feroz que quiere comerte — le habló con la intención de asustarla

Se subió rápidamente a la moto

— ¡Rápido! ¡Corre, corre! — abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza

Arrancó.

Cerró sus ojos y posó su cabeza en la espalda de Dan; sintió unos cosquilleos en su estomago, se sintió segura, protegida, la verdad le encantaba estar con él aunque a veces lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Sentir el viento rozar su rostro le encantaba y tenia ganas de quedarse así de esa forma toda la noche, lo miró disimuladamente, cosa que no resulto ya que de inmediato el chico se dio cuenta.

Ya lo había aceptado, Runo era distinta cosa que le encantaba, y no solo eso, sino que cada vez que la veía sentía cosas, aunque no creyera en el amor esa chica le había hecho cambiar de idea y se estaba enamorando poco a poco, volteo un poco su cabeza para observarla, y la vio sus ojos se encontraron, pero volteo nuevamente y sonrió levemente. Simplemente estaba feliz.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Runo, detuvo su moto.

La chica se bajo

— Gracias por traerme — acercándose a abrir la puerta del gran portón de su casa

— Entonces paso mañana a recogerte — hablo el y la chica volteo confundida

— Si, y de paso podemos provocar otra persecución — mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa y voltearse para dirigirse hasta la puerta. Pero unas manos la detuvieron dándola vuelta rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Dan encontrándose con su mirada.

Tomo su mano y atrajo el cuerpo de la chica mas hacia el suyo, la miró seriamente posando sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la chica que estaba desnuda. La miro a los ojos observando como ella desviaba la mirada para volverse a encontrar nuevamente, se acercó a su oído

— Has sido muy valiente esta noche, y eso hace que cada vez me vuelvas loco — le susurró débilmente provocando que su calido aliento chocara con su cuello. Se estremeció .Retiro un pequeño mechón de su oído — ¿Me vas a denunciar?

— Si — susurró apenas con voz audible

— ¿Seguro? — Ella asintió — ¿Me lo juras?

Y no hubo respuesta, su cuerpo se derretía ante las caricias de Dan, podía sentir la respiración del chico, levemente cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir pequeños besos que Dan le propinaba en su rostro, ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia hasta que abrió sus ojos

— Runo, Runo, Runo — la miro seductoramente — Dices que soy un cerdo, un bruto, un animal — noto el color rojo de las mejillas de la chica que no supo si era de vergüenza o de enfado, eso le divertia —Pero te dejarías besar por mi.

Runo lo odio en ese momento, sus actitudes bipolares no cesaban, lo miro con cara de furia y ya casi le salía humitos por su cabeza — Simplemente eres la persona mas detestable que he conocido — se retiro hasta llegar a su puerta

Dan la siguió — Oye no tan rápido — extendió su mano — mi chaqueta — y sintió como su ropa ahora estaba tapando su rostro

— Estúpido — escucho antes de un escuchar la puerta cerrarse. No le quedó más remedio que retirarse e irse a su casa para tranquilizarse y pensar hacerca de la locura que estuvo por cometer.

* * *

><p>Subió sigilosamente hasta llegar a su alcoba, deposito su ropa sucia en el suelo mientras caminaba de puntitas.<p>

— Runo — y vio a Alice sentada en su cama — Estaba preocupada, tu padre vino me dio un beso de buenas noches pensando que eras tu, no fue fácil engañarlo, si te das cuenta hay una gran diferencia — hablando en susurro señalando su cabello mientras levantándose de la cama — ¿Pero que haces así? — mirándola solo con su ropa interior

— ¿Ha sido Dan verdad? — vieron a Julie asomarse por la puerta

— ¡Shh! — tomando su pijama — que vas a despertar a mi mamá, voy a ducharme —llegando hasta el umbral de su puerta

Ambas chicas se miraron — ¿Cómo que hay olor a lodo verdad? — Runo se echó a reir dejando confundida a su prima y amiga

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la Rubia<p>

— Perdón por la demora — quitándose su playera — me persiguió la policía.

— No te creo — recostándose en la cama — te fuiste con la ricachona esa — Habló furiosa con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente y luego se salzó a besarlo salvajemente, luego ubicarse sobre la chica y seguir su recorrido de besos por el cuello de ella.

Jaison estaba tomando su desayuno, eran las 9 de la mañana y se dedicó a leer el periódico, en plena portada pudo ver a alguien "Carreras ilegales en la zona del puerto de la ciudad" y salía la foto de Dan y una chica de cabellos azules en la moto

— En que te metiste hermano — Dándole un sorbo a su café bien cargado

* * *

><p>Trepó hábilmente los dos pisos de la casa hasta llegar a una recamara con una ventana abierta<p>

— Rápido Shun, tíramelo.

El pelinegro obedeció y tiro aquel objeto cayendo en las manos de Dan

El Castaño entró a la habitación y vio unas fotos — Esta debe ser — y subió a la cama a hacer su trabajo.

.

Ya era de noche, Runo entro a su habitación luego de cenar, se miró al espejo, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Alice; Esta niñita no entiende que no voy a salir, pensó. Se levanto y se recostó en su cama con el teléfono enfrente y abrió el mensaje:

"Mira quien te está esperando" dejando a la vista a un castaño afirmado en un barandal de la discoteque.

Bajo su móvil y la vio, una foto gigante de ellos dos el día de la persecución, la misma de la portada en los diarios, Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella y no dejaba de observar la imagen, se paro y comenzó a vestirse tomado un vestido sencillo, blanco hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones y su chaqueta que le llegaba poco mas debajo de la zona de los pechos.

Alguien se aceró rápidamente

— Runo, Runo ¿has quedado con Dan cierto? — una sonrisa se le dibujó en su cara

— Si llegan mis padres les dice que fui donde Alice — le dio un beso en la mejilla a si prima —llegare después de las 11 — saliendo emocionada de su casa.

Entró a aquel lugar, estaba lleno de gente bailando y otros bebiendo, por la mente se le pasó el por que estaba ahí, ni siquiera ella lo entendía bien, estaba peor que una quinceañera enamorada. Las luces le encandilaban los ojos y el bullicio de la música le impedia pensar con clarisas; llego con dificultad a la barra, observó que podía pedir se sentó.

— Una piña colada por favor — pidió al hombre que estaba atendiendo. Recibió su trago y bebió un poco.

Desde el segundo piso Dan estaba apoyado sobre las barandas del lugar, a su lado se encontraban Shun, Alice, Ace y Mira. Buscaba a alguien con la mirada, Alice le dijo que vendría, pero sabiendo como es ella de terca la poca esperanza de verla aparecer se esfumaba, volvió a pensar que era Runo cuando sintió unas manos en su hombro

— Dan, ¿Cómo estás? — miró a Kaede que se acercó mas a su lado

— Bien — dando un suspiro

La chica lo miro — ¿Tienes algo?— esperó la respuesta del chico, quien negaba con la cabeza

— Solo… tengo proyectos nuevos.

Esa era la respuesta que menos queria escuchar, sabia lo que se refería "proyectos nuevos" — Pues suerte — hizo una pausa— no creo que la rica esta dispuesta a abrirse de piernas tan fácilmente —comentó ácidamente

Esas palabras le dolieron. ¿Qué pasaría si Runo no lo quisiera?. Se volteo hasta mirar a la chica con una sonrisa burlona — ¿Puedes retirarte?, cuando esté libre te llamo— Ella se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, y a los pocos segundos se retiró.

Dan siguió son lo suyo, mirar como tonto la pista de baila mientras comienza a sonar la canción "Tormenta de arena"

Runo dejó el vaso con mas de la mitad del contenido y se paró, escucho una de sus canciones favoritas sonando de fondo, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma. Facil. Se adentro en la multitud que la empujada descaradamente y tratando de afirmar bien sus pies llegó hacia un zona donde podía respirar más tranquila.

_Te he perdido entre la gente_

_Te he adorado y te he odiado_

_Y en el fondo sabes bien_

Comienzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, como que esa canción en esos momentos la identificó, Movia sus caderas y se acomodó sensualmente un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja. Y ahí Dan se dio cuenta de su presencia

_Que en los peores momentos_

_Llevas dentro un ángel negro_

_Que nos hunde a los dos_

Observó como bailaba, la ubicó cuando venia atravesando el mar de gente y encontró un lugar para bailar. Sonrio, se veía hermosa y sus movimientos hacían que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara drásticamente.

_Y cuando llega el nuevo día_

_Me juras que cambiarias si_

_Pero vuelves a caer_

Ella continuo con su baile sin presenciar al castaño, dio un giro con sus ojos cerrados y ahí estaba Dan, llegó rápidamente a posicionarse detrás de la chica

_Te dolerá todo el cuerpo_

_Me buscaras en el infierno_

_Porque soy igual que tú_

Se acercó sigilosamente, tocó su hombro y bajó su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de Runo. Ella abrió los ojos, sabia de quien se trataba. Se volteó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente con el, sus miradas se perdían, y sus estómagos se revolvían

_Todo lo que siento por ti_

_Solo podría decirlo así_

_Todo lo que siento por ti_

_Solo sabría decirlo asi_

Ambos bailaban al compás de la canción acercándose cada vez más, Dan se apoderó de su cintura mientras rodeaba su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarla escapar, y ella no se negaba ante sus caricias.

La miró nuevamente — Fea — susurro

Ella sonrió ante el comentario — Bruto — le respondio con una sonrisa

Todo lo que siento por ti

Solo sabria decirlo así

Tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos lo atrajo hacia el, y fue, se unieron en un beso, que cada vez fue aumentando su intensidad, ambos lo deseaban hasta que llegó. Posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Runo y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos en el cuello hasta separarse por falta de aire. Le volvió a besar, solo que fueron pequeños pero intensos besos, el lo sabía, sus labios eran tan dulces y calidos que no daban ganas de despegarse de ellos. Nuevamente la besó, abriendo un poco más su boca, Runo entendio y separó sus labios para que Dan acaricara su lengua de una manera que la hacia perderse de si misma, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras seguían perdidos en su juego.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

_Al fin terminé de editarlo, y se supone que tengo que estar escribiendo mi ensayo, leer Elegí vivir (exelente libro qq) estudiar trigonometria y aprender que hizo Constantino D: Estrés total, profesores y la csm JUM. A este ritmo no me va a quedar tiempo de nada y quedaré Forever Alone xD_

_Como siempre, gracias por leer. No me gusta mucho andar pidiendo reviews, pero si leen me gustaria que comentaran hacerca de como les perecio el cambio o si les gustó que editara la historia :) Y eso. Pero con que lean soy feliz iguaaaaaal (L)_

_Muchas gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo._

_Cuidence Arto_

_**Les quiere Shioow 1313**  
><em>


	8. Llevame lejos

**Capitulo 8 editado**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Bakugan no me pertenece, Tres metros sobre el cielo tampoco, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo ocupo sus personajes y trama para saciar mi ocio. _Linda la weá.-_

* * *

><p><strong> Tu y yo a 3MSC<strong>

** Llévame lejos**

* * *

><p>La puerta de la casa se abrió sigilosamente emitiendo solo un imperceptible ruido al momento de juntarla a su marco. Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 pm cuando un frágil cuerpo emergía de la oscuridad de la noche dejando ver una gran sonrisa. Trato de pasar desapercibida caminando de puntitas y con sus zapatos en la mano para evitar que sonaran al pisar el frio piso de cerámico. Vio todo apagado, ni una luz se asomaba por alguna puerta y siguió su camino a su habitación hasta que una luz se prendió sorpresivamente en la sala de la casa.<p>

Su sonrisa rápidamente se esfumó y cambio a un rostro de sorpresa.

— ¿Mamá que haces levantada?

La mujer la miro con rabia dejando caer el diario donde aparecía una joven junto a un muchacho arriba de una moto

— ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando en la vida de mi hija? — mirándola a los ojos

Runo la miro nerviosamente

— Este...bueno mamá estaba en la casa de Alice y se me hizo tarde, — habló velozmente retirándose del lugar.

— ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí! – Interrumpió levantándose del sofá haciendo que la chica se detuviera y acercándose más a ella — ¿Has estado bebiendo?

— Mamá — Titubeó unos segundos —. Tú sabes que yo no bebo.

Su madre la tomo de la barbilla acercado su rostro para poder olerla mejor

— ¿Qué te esta haciendo ese chico? ¿Te está obligando a algo que tu no quieras? —Preguntó exaltada

—¡No mamá!, no me esta obligando a nada — No vio venir la cachetada que su madre le brindó, miro a la mujer sorprendida y dolida mientras se llevaba su mano a la zona ahora enrojecida y mientras sus verdes ojos se enrojecían a causa de las rebeldes lagrimas que se asomaban.

— ¿Pasa algo,Tatsuo? — Interrumpió en el tenso momento el señor Misaki que miraba confundido la escena montada por su hija y su esposa

Runo se volteo para responderle — Nada papá, solo se me hizo tarde — habló cabizbaja mientras se daba media vuelta y tomaba rumbo a su habitación por los pasillos levemente oscuros, iluminados tenuemente por la luz de la luna que se calaba en las ventanas mal cerradas.

El hombre miró a su mujer sorprendido, fue obvio que escuchó la discusión y no quiso interferir hasta que viera que las cosas se ponían mas serias. Su hija, su pequeña, no se dio cuenta como creció tan rápido, como maduró, sentía que cada vez se alejaba mas de él y de su madre, pero así es la vida, como los pajaritos, los crías en el nido y luego cuando han aprendido a volar, se vuelven independientes y lo abandonan. Mucho le ha costado asumir que su hija ya no es una niñita y se está enamorando, aunque no de quien esperaba, pero él amaba tanto a su pequeña, que respetaría sus decisiones, sea quien sea el afortunado de arrebatársela y obtener su corazón.

Se volvió a su esposa al ver que quería hablarle.

— He encontrado la dirección de ese chico — le extendió la mano mostrándole un pequeño papelito blanco con unas palabras seguidas de unos números.

— ¿Pero como quieres que haga eso Tatsuo? —La miró extrañado y luego guio su vista al papel que le entregaba.

— ¡Solo dile que si no deja a nuestra hija en paz va a tener serios problemas! — mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y se retiro rápidamente a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Runo dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su cama y se limpio las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Su madre, era la primera vez que la golpeaba, una parte de su ser le decía que se lo merecía por mentirle, por hacerla enfadar, pero, está también la otra mitad, su madre no podía impedirle querer a Dan, si, ya lo quería, quería a ese bruto, infantil, arrogante con aires de lideres, molestoso, que le sacaba sonrisas, le animaba el dia, la hacia sentir bien y se dio cuenta esta noche, luego de besarse, que no quería despegarse de su lado, se sentía protegida y querida; su madre no podía quitarle su felicidad.<p>

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió sonar su celular que estaba en su escritorio, corrió y sin mirar de quien era la llamada entrante, contestó.

— ¿Dan eres tú?

— Ya tengo ganas de verte.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y la sensación de tener un miles de mariposas en su interior apareció

— Me castigaron, mi madre me descubrió.

El dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, que luego la contagió.

— Así que te castigaron, pero si tu eres tan buena, — decía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras escuchaba una risa de Runo por el otro lado del teléfono —¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?

Lo pensó

— Quiero que nos escapemos, que me lleves lejos — Sonrió —. Búscame en la entrada de mi colegio por la mañana.

— Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo, porque hace dos años que no me levanto tan temprano, pero solo lo haré por ti.

— Confío en ti Dan, Buenas noches.

— Adiós Runo — colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Julie se encontraba junto a Runo en la entrada del establecimiento esperando a que sonara el timbre de ingreso. Esta última tenia una expresión de nervios y emoción en su rostro, una locura, eso era lo que iba a hacer. ¿Escaparse del colegio? Ni lo pensó cuando lo pidió, lo único que quería era ser libre por un momento, relajarse y pasar tiempo con Dan. Ese último pensamiento le hizo mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y se tranquilizó. Al fin y al cabo, para todo hay una primera vez.<p>

Su prima se acercó silenciosamente haciendo que diera un respingo.

— Suerte y que lo pases bien — Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, luego volteó y entro al establecimiento.

Runo la vio alejarse y luego se dedico a buscar al castaño con la mirada, nada, suspiro, pero luego sintió que alguien se acercaba

— Runo — Le habló al oído un intento de voz varonil.

Ella se volteo rápidamente nerviosa

— ¡Alice! — Grito y se lanzó a darle un abrazo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó luego de corresponderle el abrazo —. Tenemos clases — la miro confundida

— Lo sé — la miro sonriente —. Dan y yo hemos quedado en escaparnos.

La pelirroja la miro sorprendida

— ¡¿Queeeeeé?! ¡Se van a escapar! — Gritó emocionada atrayendo la atención de unas pocas alumnas que entraban atrasadas a clases

— Sh, Alice, — la hizo callar — por favor baja el volumen — Le pidió con una timida sonrisa y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas

Ella accedió — Runo como tu mejor amiga debo enterarme de todos los detalles de tu escapada — levantando su dedo índice, mientras ella le sonreía y acertaba con su cabeza.

Se voltearon de inmediato al escuchar el ruido de una moto acercarse, ambas sonrieron, solo que unas con más notoriedad.

— Ahí está — dijo Runo dando un suspiro — deséame suerte —tomando las manos de su amiga.

— Suerte.

La abrazó y luego camino hasta llegar a la moto que la esperaba en la calle. Lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió

— Hola, — le dio un pequeño beso en los labios — te ves preciosa.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín, el sonrió de lado al ver lo tierna que Se veía Runo — ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó ella subiéndose a la moto

Se volteo hasta mirarla a los ojos —Es una sorpresa — dándole un beso en la frente para luego partir.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la cuidad, había un trafico enorme, semáforo en rojo, se detuvieron como corresponde. Dan avanzo unos metros donde había un espacio y su moto caía a la perfección, al llegar al pequeño espacio vacío, se volteo al auto que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos de abrieron y su pupila se dilató ante la sorpresa.

Era el mismo hombre al que le había roto la cara a golpes, aun tenia moretones y cicatrices en su cara, iba acompañado por una mujer y la rabia no la podía contener comenzó a frenar con su motocicleta atrayendo la atención de la mujer, aquel hombre y sobretodo la de Runo que lo miraba con miedo y confusión y el rostro de la castaña se desfiguro al ver a Dan.

— Daniel, por favor — habló con ojos suplicantes la mujer de cabello castaño.

Pero Dan hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió con sus bruscas frenadas, sin apartar su mirada y ceño fruncido ante la pareja.

Runo lo miro extrañada

— ¿Dan estas bien? — miraba a las personas y a su novio — .Dan por favor para.

— Daniel para — repetía la mujer— ¡Daniel!

Y el castaño se retiro rápidamente del lugar al cambio de color del semáforo, desapareció en unos segundos llegando velozmente a la carretera. Sintió como los brazos de Runo se aferraba cada vez mas fuerte a su cuerpo debido al miedo y la repentina velocidad.

Flash back

_Hace dos años Dan estaba estudiando en su escritorio, como comúnmente lo hacia, solo que esta vez para su ultimo examen y sintió a su madre que se acercaba y lo abrazaba pasándole sus brazos por su cuello y le besaba la mejilla en forma maternal._

_— Dan voy a salir un momento ¿Necesitas algo? — Le preguntó su madre, Miyoko._

_— No, gracias mamá — Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó. Pasaron unos minutos desde que su madre se fué y bajó velozmente las escaleras, necesitaba comprobar si era verdad o no lo que pensaba._

_Llego hasta el edificio de enfrente, entro debido a que la puerta se encontraba semi abierta y vio a un hombre en el lugar y sobre una la mesa del elegante comedor, estaba la cartera de su madre. Se adentró mas en la casa y escuchó unas risas provenientes de la habitación, avanzo y la vio, a su madre, sentada en la amplia cama cubierta con unas sabanas blancas, mientras se reia y a unos metros, su vecino. La rabia de ese momento, la tristeza y el dolor se juntaron; se abalanzó sobre aquél hombre con sus puños directos a la cara._

_— Hijo de Puta — Le gritó mientras lo tomaba por el cuello para proporcionarle mas golpes en la cara mientras su madre miraba horrorizada la pelea._

_— ¡Hijo, Daniel, detente, por favor! — Suplicó Miyoko._

Fin flash back

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido por los gritos de Runo.

— ¡Dan para! — Mientras le daba unos golpes en su espalda — ¡Por favor! — Gritaba mas fuerte cada vez que veía a los otros autos acercándose a ellos.

Y detuvo bruscamente su moto, Runo reacciono a bajarse rápidamente y Dan igual lo hizo, solo que tirando lejos su moto y comenzó a golpear bruscamente unos basureros que se encontraban en el lugar a orillas de la carretera.

— ¡Dan ¿estás loco?! — Grito Runo histéricamente — ¡Pudiste habernos matado! —Se acercó hecha una furia al chico que estaba a unos metros destrozando los basureros, vio su semblante y abrazó fuertemente su espalda con la intención de calmarlo —. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Dan se volteo a mirar a Runo con cara de odio y rencor.

— Esa mujer era mi madre.

Runo lo miro a los ojos, acercó su mano al rostro de Dan y le acaricio la mejilla, sonrio al ver como él cerraba los ojos ante el tacto, para luego abrazarlo tan fuerte como podía.

Luego de aquel incidente retomaron su camino. Llegaron a un lugar apartado de la carretera que daba al mar, que tenia pequeñas colinas de arena cubiertas por un verde césped. Avanzaron por las pequeñas dunas hasta encontrarse con el mar de un color tan celeste mezclado con verde, como los ojos esmeralda de Runo.

Caminaban descalzo por la orilla del mar sintiendo como la suave arena blanca hacia contacto con sus pies, que luego eran mojados por la tibia agua salada del mar.

— Entonces tu padre y tu hermano no saben nada — cuestiono la chica

El asintió — Pues, ellos creen que mi madre anda de viaje con unas amigas.

Runo lo tomo del brazo y lo miro fijamente — Entonces ¿yo soy la única que lo sabe?— vio que el chico asintió con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso tierno en los labios. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un volantín estancado en la arena, Dan se acercó, lo recogió y se lo paso a Runo para comenzar a elevarlo mientras el se posicionada tras ella abrazando su cintura y apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de ella que sonreía ante las caricias que Dan le proporcionaba.

Runo, luego de elevar el volantín, tendió una pequeña frazada que Dan trajo. Ambos se recostaron sobre la fina tela mirando el cielo. Él la acercó hacia su cuerpo con un abrazo, atrajo su rostro con su mano libre y la besó dulcemente. Estaban ahí los dos, solos, al aire libre. Las manos de Dan descendieron de la pequeña cintura de Runo hasta los últimos botones de su blusa y comenzó a desabrochar mientras empezó a repartir pequeños besos sobre su delicado cuello.

Runo se tensó al sentir las caricias, nunca había estado en una situación así con un hombre, solo besos y abrazos.

— D…Dan, — Le interrumpió quitando las manos de su blusa — detente.

Le hizo caso omiso a su petición — Pero si estamos solos — volvió con sus manos sobre los botones de la blusa

— Dan, ya te dije que no — mencionaba apenada por la incomoda situación

El chico la miro a los ojos — De acuerdo. — le sonrió para luego rozar sus narices — Ven acá.

Runo lo miro confundida, no sabia a que se refería

— Ven, recuéstate en mi pecho — la chica obedeció con una sonrisa y rubor en su rostro. Él le acaricio tiernamente sus cabellos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos al aire libre.

Pasaron unas horas Dan despertó y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.

— ¿Runo? — Se levanto algo asustado al no encontrarla su lado.

Y la vio venir, con el mar de fondo y el viento que agitaba sus celestes cabellos, se veía hermosa, era hermosa.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 Pm y Dan llevaba en su espalda a Runo mientras caminaba a la orilla del mar con el agua mojando sus pies.

— ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? —mientras miraba el horizonte.

— ¿No te gusta? — tratando de voltear para mirarla.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa — Mis padres junto con los de Julie nos traían aquí cuando éramos pequeñas, — mientras una mirada nostálgica se apoderaba de ella — ¿ves esa casa de ahí? — mientras señalaba con su dedo índice una casa blanca, lujosa, con vista al mar, ventanas inmensas y una hermosa terraza en un pequeño cerro que se formaba.

Dan la observo y asintió.

— Julie y yo jugábamos a que esa era nuestra casa — escucho una risita por parte de Dan — Me da pena — dijo para luego bajarse de la espalda de Dan y posicionarse delante de el. Le dio un tierno beso que comenzó a profundizarse cada vez mas, ella rodeo son sus brazos el cuello del chico parándose de puntitas y sentía como las manos del chico rodeaban su cintura. Dan pidió permiso con lengua cosa que no fue negada por Runo. Fue un beso maravilloso.

Ella se dio vuelta y Dan la abrazo por atrás acercándose a su oído

— Te quiero — le susurró.

— Y yo a ti — dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla para seguir contemplando la casa

Ambos iban saliendo de aquel lugar Runo llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Dan mientras lo seguía. El se volteo a mirarla.

— Te queda muy bien esa chaqueta eh.

Dejo escapar una risa, pero fue interrumpida por su celular, era su madre y no quiso contestar.

— ¿Quien era? — pregunto el chico subiendo a su moto

La chica lo imito — Era mi madre, no confía en mi, — hizo una pausa — bueno en ti — apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Dan y riéndose ante el comentario. Ella beso su mejilla y partieron rumbo a la ciudad

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

_Al fin terminé de editar el capitulo, ¡Por fin! La flojera no me abandonaba nunca, me ama. ¡Hueón! Y pensar que hace un año estaba actualizando este capitulo, como pasa el tiempo :') snif. Y ahora quedaré con Trauma post 18 de septiembre debido a tanta comida, Santo señor de la vida, engordé todo lo que baje en el gimnasio en solo ¡3 DIAS! csm me muero D: y aun queda por celebrar, ¿comer o no comer? ahí el dilema. Después los bajo bailando cueca (?)_

_Y eso ya me desahogué, :) Soy feliz como una lombriz. A comer se ha dicho ^^_

_Cuídense Arto, Muack._

_Gracias por leer, me emociona y me pone mas feliz aún. Con solo eso me conformo e.e_

**Les quiere, Shioow :)**


	9. Peleas y otras cosas

Hola Nuevamente perdón por la demora lo sé lo sé soy una malvada que los hace esperar tanto pero que les dejo el capitulo y en el próximo me tardaré ya que se vive el ambiente dieciochero en Chile wiiii Celebracion de fiestas patrias y me desaparecerá de estos lados ya que andaré metida en las fondas tomando chicha y comiendo empanadas y por sobretodo a tirarme un pie de Cueca *-* Ya basta de charla y el capitulo

Aclaracion : Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero algún dia solo en mi imaginación u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Peleas y otras cosas <strong>

Ya era bastante tarde y Runo estaba recostada con su pecho sobre su cama luego se un agotador pero hermoso dia junto a Dan. Eso de escaparse junto a el fue una locura y lo peor de todo eso es que no tenia una justificación para su ausencia, por lo que tomó su lápiz y su cuaderno de justificaciones y comenzó a imitar detalladamente la firma de su madre. Vio como Julie entraba a su cuarto y se acomodó junto a ella

La chica miro la firma que tal le había quedado-¿se parece a la firma de mi mamá?.

La peli plateada la miro negó con su cabeza- Que quieres que te diga primita, no se parece mucho que digamos.

-Yo creo que esta perfecta- y escucho la voz de su madre acercándose a su cuarto por lo que guardó rápidamente el cuaderno debajo de su almohada para esperar a su madre

Se abrió la puerta y la mujer apareció, pero no sola, venia en compañía de un joven muy apuesto, rubio de ojos azules, muy alto y su piel blanca. Tenia 18 años

-Chicas, les presento a su nuevo vecino Gustavo- señalándolo- nuestro nuevo vecino.

Runo lo reconoció fue el chico que vio mientras salía a trotar junto a Alice, ella lo miro- Si, ya nos habíamos cruzado antes- dijo con un sonrojo pequeño al acordarse de que casi la atravesó con la mirada

-Pues Runo, como el no conoce a nadie le he dicho que puede salir contigo a dar un paseo y le puedes presentar a tus amigos ¿Si?.

La chica lo dudó un poco- Mamá verás- hiso una pausa no tenia una excusa para zafarse- esta noche no puedo por que me han llamado unas amigas invitándome al cine y como me levantaste el castigo supongo que puedo ir ¿no?.

Se formo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por Gustavo – No se preocupen por mi, la verdad es muy tarde y me tengo que ir, fue un gusto- despidiéndose y retirándose del lugar

La mujer miró a su hija con cierto enfado pero no dijo nada

-Este fin de semana si puedo le llamo- mientras tomaba asiento en su cama

- se nota que tu madre no esta enterada de lo de Dan.

- Y no quiero que se entere.

-Por lo visto quiere que salgas con ese tal Gustavo y te lo digo no me cae nada de bien- para escuchar una pequeña risa por parte de su prima

- es raro que te agraden alguno de mis novios.

- si lo se, solo quiero que Dan este contigo- para dejar mostrar una sonrisa hacia su prima

Runo se levanto rapidamente-¿Que hora es?- mientras se dirigia a su closet

-Son las 9:30 pm ¿Por que?.

-Es que qué con Dan, Alice y los chicos- mientras tomaba su chaqueta para salir- Necesito que me cubras, llegare como a las 11 pm

Julie la miro no muy convencida- Está bien , pero algun dia tendras que llevarme a esas carreras como soy tu prima mas linda y top- Dijo mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas

Runo se hechó a reir y se dirigio a la puerta- Esta bien, algún dia- y cerro para reunirse con los chicos

* * *

><p>El lugar era igual que siempre, ambiente fiestero, alcohol, motos, parejas y mujeres. Estaban todos reunidos haciéndose bromas y pasándola muy bien con música y muchos besos por parte de las tres parejas que se encontraban en el grupo. Runo junto a Alice se subieron a la moto de Dan para ser fotografiadas por Mira poniendo caras sexis y muchas sonrisas, cosa que hizo reir a los muchachos<p>

Desde lejos presenciaba Kaede, Meyumi junto a Chino quienes miraban con desagrado la escena y mucha molestia por parte de la rubia

Unos chicos invitaron a Dan, Shun , Marucho y Ace a jugar un pequeño partido de Futbol a unos metros de distancia, cosa que Kaede aprovecho para acercarse donde estaban las tres chicas. En su mirada se podía ver Odio hacia Runo por quitarle lo que según ella le pertenecía

La distancia se acorto hasta llegar frente a frente donde la peli azul

- ¡Hey tu! Princesita- hablo para atraer la atención de la chica, saco un pañuelo que Runo reconoció fácilmente y se lo mostro- ¿acaso esto es tuyo?.

Runo la miro desafiándola- Dudo que tu tengas tan buen gusto.

-la otra noche Dan lo utilizo para amarrarme a la cama.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron en lo mas profundo, tenia ganas de llorar, pero no quiso darle en el gusto y siguió mirándola aguantándose las ganas desgarradoras de salir de ese lugar

-Dejame decirte que es muy resistente, y no entiendo como pudiste creer que Dan iba a prometerte amor eterno- colocando sus dedos en la barbilla de Runo que fueron sacados inmediatamente por la chica

Runo miro a Alice y a Mira y prosiguió- Me das pena, se te nota en la cara que estas loca por el- y arrebato de las manos de Kaede su pañuelo para salir del lugar, pero no alcanzo ya que sintió unas manos sobre su cabeza tirándole su cabello

-Dame ese pañuelo- grito Kaede para luego abofetear a Runo, mientras Meyumi de encargaba a sujetar a Alice para que no intercediera

Runo no se iba a quedar asi por lo que le devolvió la cachetada aun mas fuerte y tirándole el pelo para que la rubia cayera directo al suelo. Escuchó un – ¡Vamos Runo!- por parte de Mira

Kaede reacciono y se volvió a parar derribando a Runo de un golpe, pero la peli azul de dio una patada en plena cara con el tacón de su zapato para levantarse y "tirarse" poco menos sobre Kaede

Rápidamente fueron rodeadas por un circulo de personas que miraban eufóricamente el espectáculo ofrecido por las chicas y los gritos de apoyo para ambas no cesaban

Alice intentaba zafarse de Meyumi cosa que le era imposible- ¡Runo dale mas fuerte!.

La chica obedeció y empujo a Kaede junto a todas las motos que se encontraban estacionadas y aprovecho de que su rival estaba en el suelo para posicionarse sobre ella y darle cachetadas y golpes en la cara

Mira se dirigo rápidamente donde se encontraba Dan junto a los chicos

-¡Dan!, ¡Dan!- se acerco a el

-¿Qué pasa?- mientras se detenia y observo el gran circulo de personas

- Runo esta peleando con Kaede- decía alterada señalando el lugar

Corriendo Dan se acerco hasta el lugar rompiendo el circulo de personas y deteniendo a Runo tomándola por su cintura y levantándola

La chica sintió esos brazos que la rodeaban y supo quien era - Dan ¡déjame!, ¡déjame!- mientras forcejeaba con el chico

-!Runo calmate!- tratando de no soltarla para que no se escapase

-¡Dejame terminar de golpear a esa PUTA!- pero ya era tarde y Dan se la llevo del lugar recibiendo algunos golpes que propinaba la chica

Kaede termino en el suelo con su nariz llena de sangre y su ropa estropeada mirando con odio y rencor a Dan y Runo alejándose del lugar y fue ayudada por Chino y Meyumi que llegaron a su lado

Alice quien estaba abrazada con Shun y junto a los chicos se quedaron sin palabras con el hecho que acababa de ocurrir, pero decidieron no comentar nada sobre el asunto y dejar que Dan la tranquilizara un poco

* * *

><p>Runo se encontraba junto a Dan llorando en su hombro en un estacionamiento vacio cerca del lugar<p>

Sus sollozos cesaron un poco y hablo mirando a Dan a los ojos- No se que me ha pasado, no quería hacerle daño, pero la rabia, el dolor , todo - hizo una pausa al sentir las caricias que Dan le propinaba en su pelo y después limpiarle las lagrimas derramadas

-Me ha dicho que habías estado con ella- pero no pudo terminar y fue interrumpida por su novio

-Runo, Runo- dijo mirándola a los ojos y retirándole un poco de cabello sobre su rostro- No pienso engañarte ni hacerte daño nunca en la vida. Ahora estoy contigo- se escuchaban los sollozos de Runo pero siguió- Con la chica que quiero- mientras una sonrisa salía de su boca- y la que pelea por lo que quiere y no te dejaría por nada ni nadie.

A Runo esas palabras la convencieron y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro para luego sentir los brazos de Dan rodearla completamente y ella correspondió ese abrazo.

-Y ¿Adonde quieres ir?.

-Llévame a una tienda de…– y el resto lo dijo en el oído de su novio cosa que le hizo reir a el castaño.

* * *

><p>Partieron al lugar, un callejón con letrero al final del camino muy iluminado. Detuvieron la moto a la entrada y prosiguieron a entrar al lugar<p>

Runo estaba recostada en la camilla mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Dan y en su cara se podía observar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. El le mostro una sonrisa y la chica continuo.

Sentia como la maquina presionaba su cuerpo en la zona izquierda del abdomen y dejaba un rastro de tinta que luego fue terminado al momento de ver al hombre que hacia los tatuajes retirarse

Ella observo su piel con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se había tatuado el nombre de su novio: _Dan _mientras veía la expresión del rostro de el castaño con emoción y alegría.

Estaba cada vez mas enamorado de la mujer que tenia enfrente, ya no pensaba en un Te quiero, sino que estaba pensando en un _Te amo_, y Runo le había robado su corazón.

No pudo evitar mas y beso los labios de su novia, primero yendo despacio, para luego profundizarlo cada vez mas. Sentia que cada vez mas se elevaba mas al cielo junto a ella, cuando besaba sus labios, cuando la abrazaba, al momento de mirarla a los ojos, aquellos que lo hipnotizaban con su color y no lo dejaban volver a la realidad. Pero aquel beso llego a su fin

-Te quedo hermoso.

-Gracias, me dolio un poco, pero lo vale- y le dirigio una sonrisa

-¿Lista?- depositando su frente junto la de Runo

-Si- y se levanto de la camilla para retirarse del lugar siendo abrazada por Dan quien cada vez la hacia mas feliz.

Se subieron a la moto y dejo a Runo en su casa para despedirse con un tierno beso en los labios y partir a su casa.

* * *

><p>Abrio la puerta del departamento de su hermano para luego cerrarla mientras llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro<p>

-Dan- escucho a su hermano Jaison que estaba en el Living del lugar

Dan de se detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte- señalando al hombre que estaba junto a el

El rostro de ese hombre se le hacia familiar y vio como se acerco hacia el extendiéndole su mano en señal de saludo cosa que el respondio

-Soy Daisuke Misaki, el padre de Runo.

Y su cara se lleno de asombro al ver a su suegro en su departamento sin saber la razón

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>

Aquí vengo yo a dejarle este capitulo que no me convence mucho por lo corto que quedó pero algo es algo ¿No?

Bueno aquí se pudo apreciar la llegada de Gustavo, cosa que le complicara la vida a nuestro Dan

La pelea de Runo con Kaede que espero le haya gustado ya que me esforze en hacerlo

También la "prueba de amor" de Runo hacia Dan tatuándose su nombre pese a todo los conflictos que tienen

Y he tomado una decisión… no se asusten, es solo que desde la próxima semana comenzare a actualizar los días sábado, osea un capitulo por semana ya que tengo que ser bastante discreta para que no me descubran cosa que solo puedo escribir de noche, muy de noche y eso me complica en la semana.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias a todos los que comentan mi fic y de dan el tiempo de dejar un review

**Majo** - **Aika Kuso** –**Runotigrera98**- **RockyBlue DanxRuno**- ** Leo** - **XNeko-AliceX** - **Isa177**- **Andorea**

**Agustina- NeNa-Miyoko-san - andresa y las chicas son nombre .**

**Muchas gracias y si no te animas a dejar un review, yo te animo ! *-*  
><strong>

Cuidense mucho

_**Shio**_


	10. Complicaciones

Holaa, aquí les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste mucho unas horas adelantado , ¿pero mejor no?

_Aclaraciones, Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, algún dia quizás_

**Complicaciones**

_-Soy Daisuke Misaki, el padre de Runo._

_Y su cara se lleno de asombro al ver a su suegro en su departamento sin saber la razón_

Correspondio al saludo del hombre y sintió un poco de miedo y un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

-¿Le gustaría bajar a tomar algo?- atinó a decir, estaba muy nervioso ante la situación, pero en el rostro de Daisuke no veía odio ni rencor hacia el

- Esta bien- y se dirigió a la salida seguido por el castaño sin antes despedirse de Jaison

-Dan- hablo su hermano mayor- tenemos que hablar así que no tardes mucho-

Dan asintió y salieron del departamento. Bajaron a un local que vendia tragos cerca de su hogar, estaba todo iluminado y atendido por una mujer de 40 años aproximadamente que al llegar Dan y Daisuke no despegó la mirada del adulto.

-Hola Dan ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu amigo?- decía la mujer con cierto tono picaro en el rostro

- Roxana el es Daisuke, Daisuke ella es Roxana- señalando a los nombrados y la mujer beso su mejilla y el correspondió.

- Bueno ¿les parece si les traigo unas aceitunas?- dijo Roxana quien miraba a el padre de Runo

El hombre quedó asombrado ante la mirada y solo se limito a asentir mirando como Roxana se alejaba

Dan lo miró con una sonrisa- Creo que le ha llamado su atención- lo miro pícaramente- A nadie le ofrece tan fácilmente aceitunas.

Y solo se limitó a sonreír ya que rápidamente la presencia de la mujer invadió el lugar

-aquí tienen- guiñándole el ojo izquierdo a Daisuke para retirarse rápidamente a atender a más clientes

Daisuke suspiro- Bueno Dan, no se como empezar- hizo una pausa un poco larga- mi mujer se ha empeñado en que te separes de Runo.

Dan bajo su cabeza para tratar de ocultar se rostro lleno de tristeza, pero tenia que hacer algo, asi que decidio hablar

-Señor, entiendo a su esposa que se sienta preocupada por Runo, ya que anda con una persona que vive la vida con riesgos- Miro a Daisuke – que anda en moto a toda velocidad, porque no quiere darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor- Sintió como la mirada de el hombre lo invadía pero siguió- Pero de la nada, aparece alguien que te dice que bajes la velocidad, que te tranquilices y cuando lo haces te das cuenta de las cosas, por muy pequeñas que sean. Tu hija me enseño a ir despacio- Hizo una pausa con una sonrisa recordando a Runo- Y eso me hace sentír bien.

Daisuke asintió y le mostro una sonrisa sincera- Eso me alegra Dan- y siguió comiendo de sus aceitunas

* * *

><p>Runo se levanto como de costumbre, se vistió con su uniforme, subió al auto y entro a su escuela. Estaba nerviosa ante el hecho de haber imitado la firma de su madre por la ausencia del dia de ayer. Jugaba con sus dedos mientras la profesora de italiano pasaba lista<p>

-Runo Misaki- su piel se erizó- Presente-y se levanto de su puesto

-Aquí tiene profesora- dijo dejando el justificativo en manos de su profesora y darse media vuelta

La maestra miro – Señorita Misaki- espero a que Runo volteara- ¿Esta es la firma de su madre verdad?-

-Si claro maestra Yuko- respondió nerviosamente

-Que raro- mientras negaba con la cabeza- acabo de hablar con ella y no tenia idea de su inasistencia

Runo abrió los ojos sorprendida mente trato de hablar, pero le fue imposible

-¿Sabe usted que lo que ha hecho significa le expulsión inmediata?

Todos en la sala de clases se sorprendieron al oir esas palabras, especialmente Alice y Julie.

Los ojos de Runo se aguaron disimuladamente ante lo escuchado, pero se limitó a asentir

* * *

><p>Se escuchaban unos tacones caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, Era la madre de Runo quien venia con Runo que la tomaba fuertemente del brazo<p>

-¿Me han expulsado mamá?- dijo la chica que sentía como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

- No- dijo furiosa la señora- Tu padre y yo hemos tenido que pagar una importante suma de dinero para evitar la expulsión.

-Mamá te prometo – pero fue interrumpida

- Cállate por favor Runo- la mujer miraba a su hija quien caminaba a su lado-¿Cuándo decidiste burlarte de mi?, No te reconozco Runo

Se escucho unos gritos a lo lejos eran Julie junto a Alice que se acercaban a la madre e hija

-Runo ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-En la casa hablaremos Julie- subió fuertemente en tono de voz hasta llegar a la salida de la institución

* * *

><p>La peli azul lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cama, tenia sus ojos rojos mezclado con rabia, furia y odio a la Maestra Yuko. Sintió la vibración sobre su mueble al lado de su cama. No lo dudó y se levanto a contestar la llamada al ver quien era<p>

-¿Dan?- decía entre sollozos

_-Alice me dijo lo que te ocurrió-_

Dio un largo suspiro- Ha querido expulsarme, mis padres han tenido que pagar mucho dinero para evitarlo, Dan no sé cómo nos vio- mientras caminaba por su habitación

-¿Dan?-No escuchaba respuesta del chico por el otro lado-¿Dan?¿Dan estas ahí?

Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente y lo vio, parado en su habitación y no supo como se abalanzo a sus brazos

-Dan ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Estás loco?¿Qué dirán mis padres?, ¿no te vieron cierto?- Mientras se soltaba del chico

-Relájate Runo, Vámonos- mostrándole la ventana de su habitación

-¿Qué? Yo no pienso bajar por ahí, ¿ponte tu me caigo?

-No te preocupes, tu solo abrázame fuerte- atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo con una sonrisa en su rostro para darle un beso en los labios

* * *

><p>Venían caminando hasta llegar a la piscina de la ciudad, solo que Runo no sabia<p>

-¿Dan a donde vamos?

- Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa.

Runo entro por una grande de vidrio y pudo apreciar la inmensa piscina, se veia hermosa con un techo de vidrio que se podía ver las estrellas y la luna. Notó la presencia de dos personas mas en medio del agua

-Dan por aquí- se escucho una voz masculina que Runo pudo identificar

-Runo viniste mujer, creí que no vendrías- le dijo Alice que se encontraba junto a Shun con su traje de baño rojo de dos piezas

-Pensé que no vendrían- decía Shun desde el agua quien estaba con su short y dejaba ver sus abdominales bien marcados

-Pensaste mal- dijo Dan quien se empezó a desvestir quedando sin su playera y solo con su short

-metanse luego, no se queden ahí parados como estatuas-

- Alice por que no me dijiste de esto, además no traje mi bikini- posando sus manos sobre las caderas

- Fue idea de Dan- y sumergió su cabeza llevándose consigo a Shun

Runo miro a Dan con una sonrisa y deposito un suave beso en sus labios – El problema señor musculoso con sus perfectos abdominales bien marcados es que no traje mi bikini.

Dan la miro y de rio ante los dichos de la chica que seguía en la misma posición

- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que sea buen deportista- posicionando sus manos detrás de su nuca- Y no hay problema señorita súper refinada y hermosa.

Aprovecho que Runo reia ante su comentario y la tomo rodeando sus piernas igual que la primera ves y se arrojo junto a ella al agua

Shun y Alice reian a mas no poder ante la expresión de Runo al ser arrojada al agua

-¿dan por que es tan malito con Runo?- dijo Alice quien rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Shun

- No lo se- mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa y beso a Alice llevándosela debajo del agua hasta salir por falta de oxigeno

- ¡Shun!, soy una persona, no una sirena.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?- la miro confundido

-Pensándolo bien- llevando su dedo índice a la boca- no me veria tan mal como una sirena que recorre el mar-

Shun al escuchar esa palabras no aguanto la risa , salvo que logró ver la cara de pocos amigos de Alice y se detuvo- Amor, como sirena o no te vez hermosa igual- dándole un besito en los labios

Runo junto a Dan miraban graciosos la escena de sus amigos, el estaba abrazándola por detrás ya que Runo hace poco se había sacado su ropa y quedó solo en sostén y pantaleta

-Tu tampoco te verias mal como sirena- le dijo en su oído

Runo volteo- ¿Y que pasaría su tu fueras un tiburón?

Dan la miro y le mostro una sonrisa- Trataría de comerte- mordiéndole su cuello

-Se supone que serias tiburón no vampiro, ¿o es que acaso eres uno de esos de Luna nueva o Eclipse?- haciendo una falsa cara de horror

-¿Cómo pasamos de Sirenas a tiburones?- con cara de confusión mientras se rascaba su cabeza con la mano izquiera

- Tu solo disfruta el momento- y se llevo a Dan bajo el agua

Pasaron el rato jugando en el agua, besos, abrazos, nadaron todo lo que quisieron

Runo y Dan se besaban y cada vez mas ese beso se profundizaba, el chico bajo las manos de la cintura de Runo hacia su trasero y luego comenzar a besarle el cuello

Runo sentía las caricias que Dan le propinaba, pero estaba nerviosa

-Dan- hizo que el chico la mirara a los ojos- Estoy nerviosa- le dijo cabizbaja

-¿Por qué?- la miró confundida

- Es que – tomo aire- yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie- sintió como su rostro se tornada un color rojo

Dan la miró tiernamente y la tomo de su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

– pues yo tampoco Runo- y vio la cara divertida de su novia ente el comentario

Vio como Alice nadaba hacia ellos

- !Auxilio Shun me quiere comer!- pero no alcanzó a llegar ya que fue rodeada por los brazos del pelinegro comenzando una guerra de agua

Ambas parejas decidieron retirarse ya que era muy tarde Shun llevó a Alice a su casa y Dan llevó a Runo a la suya

En el camino ambos conversaban de cosas triviales de la vida, venían tomados de la mano ya que Dan no andaba en su moto. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Runo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que fue cortado por las palabras de Dan

-Runo, quiero que sepas que yo no te obligaré a nada que tu quieres ¿bueno?- mirándola a los ojos con un rostro sincero

- Esta bien- le dio un corto beso- Gracias por alegrarme el dia Mi musculoso- abrazándolo

- Bueno si, tengo que reconocer mis buenos músculos, que son solo para ti- correspondiendo el abrazo

Runo se aparto – Te quiero mucho- y camino hacia la entrada sin antes un voltear y ver a Dan

-Yo más- dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para ella y la vio entrar por la puerta de su casa

Se retiró del lugar ya que mañana tenia cosas importantes que hacer

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora<strong>

_En este capitulo se pude apreciar a la super, mega, ultra híper simpática maestra de Runo que en simples palabras llegó a cagarle su vida, si lo se algo de chilensimo que ocupe ¿no? Jaja_

_La conversación del padre de Runo y Dan, ya se todos esperaban algo malo pero no, el ahora los apoya en su relación que bueno eso para Dan y Runo *-*_

_El baño en la piscina, esa parte me gusto mucho ambas parejas juntas nadando a escondidas en la piscina de la cuidad Que romanticooo_

_Les comunico que en el siguiente capitulo se vendra algo "On fire" para que se vallan preparando :]_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo ya que aproveche que estoy sola en mi casa para poder terminarlo y subirlo ^^_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que amo leerlos (L)**_

Cuidense muuucho

_**Shio**_


	11. Tu y yo a tres metros sobre el cielo

_Holaa aquí les traigo el capitulo mucho antes de lo esperado pero tenia ganas de escribirlo. Advertencia: hay algo de leemon_

_Aclaraciones : NI bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen  
><em>

**Tu y yo a Tres metros sobre el cielo**

Se podía observar la sala de clases vacia debido a que era muy temprano por la mañana, las ventanas cerradas junto con las cortinas. Unos pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos que cada vez mas se acercaban al lugar. Era la maestra Yiko, quien entro al aula como siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal

Dan estaba sentado en una de las mesas con su cigarro encendido observando atentamente los movimientos de la maestra

La mujer lo miro indignada – Aquí no se puede fumar- dijo con una voz seria de mando

Dan la miro seriamente- Lamento no cumplir con su petición maestra- Hizo una pausa mientras botaba el humo por su boca- Tengo entendido que usted no trata muy bien a una alumna-

La mujer miro sorprendida ante lo escuchado quedando literalmente con la boca abierta

-De ahora en adelante- siguió Dan- usted comenzara a tratarla mejor, si me entero que Runo sufre por lo que usted le causa, va a tener consecuencias- mostrándole una sonrisa burlona

- Si usted ha venido a amenazarme, pierde el tiempo, ya han venido muchos-

El chico se paro inmediatamente quedando frente a frente con la mujer- Solo le voy a decir una cosa, que este atenta- se acerco cada vez mas a ella y le susurro- Pe-pi-to

Los ojos de la mujer casi se le salieron al escuchar lo que Dan menciono y ni se dio cuenta cuando el castaño abandonó la sala

* * *

><p>-¿Dan seguro que quieres hacer esto?- lo miraba no muy convencido<p>

- Shun relájate, todo va a salir bien- mientras habría una lata de cerveza y tomaba asiento en su sofa

- Bueno- se volteo mirando al cachorro- Pepito vé a buscar la pelota, anda- le indicaba Shun al cachorro

-no te hará caso- dijo Dan quien todavía bebía su cerveza

- Apuesto a que el perro es más inteligente que tu- decía burlonamente

-Oye no te pases, yo soy muy inteligente, que no lo aparente es otra cosa- colocando su mano izquierda detrás de su nuca

- Bueno Pepito, ahora nosotros seremos amigos- hablaba Shun al perrito negro

Dan no controlo su risa haciendo que la cerveza que tenia estallara hacia fuera de su boca- jajajaja es que Shun no pudes hablarle a un perro- mientras apretada su estomago riendo

-Y habló el cerdo, mira como dejaste, aprende a beber, ¿cierto pepito?, Dan tiene que aprender a beber- tomando al cachorro en sus manos

Se abrió la puerta del departamento mostrando a Jaison quien miro asombrado el perro en su casa

-¿Dan por que trajiste a un perro?- mirándolo con cara de confusión- Y mira mas encima se orinó- señalando el lugar

- No se orinó, fue el cerdo de tu hermano que no sabe tomar y escupe todo- dejando al cachorro en el suelo- Se llama pepito y es algo retardado, le cuesta entender al igual que Dan-

-gracias Shun- sarcásticamente- Lo compramos entre los dos- mintió- quedara bajo mi mando por que yo soy mas lindo que Shun- mostrándole una sonrisa sintiendo como el pelinegro lo miraba achicando sus ojos y negando la cabeza- Bueno Shun no es tan feo que digamos pero igual- lo miro con una cara de _¿Conforme?-_ Ahora saldremos los dos, Nos vemos.

- oye,¿ no me digas que tendre que quedarme con el perro?- pero fue tarde ya que ambos chicos ya no se encontraban – Bueno Pepito espero que nos llevemos bien.

* * *

><p>-Runo, es que no puedo creer como el está soltero- menciono Julie quien dejo caer su mochila en el suelo<p>

La chica la miro con cara de confundida- ¿Quién esta soltero?

-Runo como no saber, Logan Henderson esta solterito, ósea ¡Dah! – levantando la mano derecha dejando ver la palma acercándola a su cara

-Pero el es cantante, no creo que te tome en cuenta- mientras le sonreía negando lentamente con la cabeza

-¿Y? Esta vivo que yo sepa y perfectamente puedo ir a Estados Unidos y conquistarlo con mi encanto- mostrando una cara sexy

Runo la miro con cara de WTF- Hay primita me haces tanto reir- dejando escapar una risa y retirándose de la habitación de Julie

-¿A dónde vas?

- Ha ver a mi papa, esta en su escritorio, ¡tu solo dedícate a fantasear con Logan!- grito desde el umbral

A Julie no le quedo otra que asentir e imaginarse su vida perfecta con Logan Henderson

* * *

><p>La chica llegó al escritorio de su padre y quedo quieta en la puerta observándolo como absorbía el humo de la pipa<p>

Camino unos pasos- Si mamá descubre que estas fumando se enfadará- con una risita inocente, vio como su padre se reia- relájate que yo me quedo calladita- llegando hasta el y sentándose en una silla junto a su padre

-¿Quieres salir hoy?- dejando su pipa de lado

- Parece que eres el único que no sabe que estoy castigada hasta mis últimos días de vida- bajando su cabeza

-Se suponía que hoy iba a ir a casa de Alice a dormir junto con Julie y otras amigas pero no puedo-

Daisuke la miro – Ve y pásalo bien- tomando nuevamente su pipa

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, pero algo le impidió seguir- ¿ Y mi mamá?

-Yo me encargo de eso, ya que tengo mi encanto a mi favor- guiñándole el ojo

Runo se levanto y lo abrazo muy fuerte- Gracias papá- besándole la mejilla para retirarse y cambiarse de ropa

* * *

><p>Abrio la puerta de su casa ya que afuera estaba Dan esperándola con su moto, al verlo corrió a abrazarlo siendo levantada por el y dándole un beso largo en los labios para luego bajarla<p>

-¿Y a donde vamos?- se escuchaba ansiosa

-Es una sorpresa- sacó una venda de su pantalón y le cubrió los ojos a Runo delicadamente

-¿Por qué me quitaste la vista?- dejando ver una sonrisa perfecta

-Ya te lo dije, ahora sujétate de mi y trata de subir a la moto- tomándola del brazo indicándole el objeto hasta que llegó a la moto

Dan se subió y la chica lo rodeo con sus brazos partiendo lejos

Sintio el ruido del vehículo disminuir la velocidad, por lo que presintió que ya habían llegado a su destino. Dan detuvo la moto y se bajo tomando a Runo en sus brazos y dejarla en el suelo

-Quedate aquí y sin mirar- moviendo su mano delante de los ojos de la chica por si percibía el movimiento cosa que resultó

-Esta bien- _¿claro que otra cosa iba a hacer con los ojos vendados?_

Dan trepó una reja de madera alta desapareciendo siendo seguido por un ruido de vidrio recién cortado

Runo se asusto-¿Dan que fue eso? Y trataba de girar aun con los ojos vendados- ¿Dan?, ¿Dan?

Abrio una puerta y vio a Runo- Tranquila estoy aquí- y la tomo por lo brazos y la guio a la entrada de la misteriosa casa- Cuidado que hay escalones- pero no se aguanto y la tomo despegándola del suelo.

Entraron a la casa, estaba vacía ya que afuera aparecía un gran letrero diciendo **Se Vende,** caminaron hasta llegar a la terraza del lugar y se podía apreciar una vista fantástica

-Puedo oler el mar- menciono aun con sus ojos cubiertos

Dan la tomo por la cintura contemplando la vista y luego prosiguió quitándole la venda lentamente de los ojos de Runo

Pudo apreciar la maravillosa vista, el Mar de fondo junto a un hermoso atardecer con el cielo de un color anaranjado. No lo podía creer, estaba en la casa de sus sueños, con la que imaginaba ser dueña algún dia.

Dan la miró y sonrio ante su asombro

-¿Te gusta?

Runo giro su cabeza y le mostro una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para el

-No quiero que esto acabe nunca.

Y la abrazo aun con mas fuerza pudiendo oler el perfume de su cabello

Llegaron al borde de la piscina que estaba con el agua sucia ya que esa casa solo se utilizaba en verano. Miraban el mar tratando de guardar ese momento como un tesoro para ambos, preferían no hablar solo disfrutar del silencio

Luego de unos 20 minutos entraron a la casa. Dan aprovecho que Runo caminaba delante de el y la tomo por la cintura haciéndola que volteara quedando frente a frente, chocaron levemente sus frentes hasta perderse en sus miradas

-Runo – hablo Dan – Quiero ser el primero- mirándola a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa

Ella quedo algo asombrada ante lo dicho pero le dedico una sonrisa de confirmación

**ADVERTENCIA: LEEMON**

Dan tomo delicadamente su rostro atrayéndolo hacia el suyo y beso los labios de Runo que cada vez profundizaban mas el beso. Dan pidió permiso para introducir su lengua cosa que la chica no le impidió. Bajo con sus manos hasta los hombros de su novia separándose y deslizando el vestido que traía puesto hasta que quedara solo con ropa interior. Runo nerviosamente saco la playera de Dan viendo el pecho descubierto del chico, bien formado. Volvieron A besarse, esta vez mas delicadamente, Dan tocaba suavemente con sus manos la piel blanca de Runo. Bajo dándole pequeños besos en el cuello que aumentaban el ritmo de respiración de la peli azul.

Dan bajo las manos hasta la espalda de Runo desabrochando su sostén quedando al descubierto los pechos de ella. Un rubor apareció en su rostro, era la primera vez que alguien la veía asi, pero las caricias que Dan le propinaba en su cuerpo la excitaban cada vez más.

Sintio como unas manos se desasían de sus pantaletas y quedo completamente desnuda trató de cubrise pero Dan se lo impidió

-No te cubras, eres hermosa- regalándole una sonrisa para volver a besarla

Dan se quitó sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se recostó sobre runo sobre una frazada que trajo la cual estaba en el suelo.

El castaño beso a Runo y mientras la chica dejaba escapar unos pequeños suspiros. Seguian en la misma posición Dan sobre Runo y esta poco a poco abrió sus piernas dándole espacio a Dan.

Sintio como lentamente Dan se intruducia denro de ella haciéndose uno, enterró sus uñas sobre la espalda descubierta de Dan por el fuerte dolor que ese pequeño movimiento le causaba

El la miro y le acaricio su cabello- Tranquila mi amor, que no te aré daño-

Se tomaron de las manos y en cada movimiento Runo apretaba con fuerza la mano del castaño. El vai ven seguía lentamente para no provocar dolor. Runo daba pequeños suspiros , una mezcla de dolor y placer y sentía como Dan se movia dentro de ella. El le besaba tiernamente su rostro hasta legar a su oído

-Te amo Runo-

Ella sonrió ante lo dicho y lo miró a los ojos mostrándole una sonrisa y lo beso dulcemente mientras el se movia de adentro hacia afuera

El dolor despareció, ahora daba unos pequeños gemidos que producía su excitación y la de Dan, aumentaron el ritmo, serró sus ojos para poder disfrutar mas el momento

Dan le besaba su cuello y ella suspiraba cada vez mas, sentía que cada ves llegaba el momento del fin de la acción cosa que ocurrió en pocos minutos quedando Dan sobre ella.

Se acomodo para no incomodarle con su cuerpo, a su lado y ella se recostó en su pecho.

**FIN DEL LEEMON**

El jugaba le acariciaba sus brazos mientras la chica propinaba delicadas caricias en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien? ¿te he hecho daño?-

Runo levanto su vista para encontrarlo – No – mientras negaba con la cabeza- me has hecho sentir muy bien- una sonrisa se formo- Estoy feliz.

-Yo mas- dijo mirando el techo

Levanto un poco su cabeza- No yo mucho más.

Rio- yo de aquí hasta Estados Unidos.

-Yo de aquí al cielo- riendo posicionando su brazo desocupado detrás de su cabeza

-Yo muchísimo mas- vio como Runo lo miraba ansiosa

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa

- A tres metros sobre el cielo.

Runo lo miro con una expresión de asombro y lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo

Fin de capitulo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora<strong>_

_Si lo terminé mi primer Leemon, me siento orgullosa *-* espero que les haya gustado _

_Termine al capitulo antes ya que Mañana jueves voy a Temuco Yeah! A visitar universidades con mi curso y la cosa, asi hoy me dedique a escribirlo. Que feliz me siento_

_Pos si se dieron cuenta mencione a uno de mis amores platónicos Logan Henderson ^^ ¿Si no es lindo? Lo amo_

_El secuestro de Pepito. Que mas adelante traerá muchas cosas con el._

_Tambien la primera vez de Runo junto a Dan y su momento de Lucha a ver quien había estado mas feliz y me emocione tanto al escribir – A tres metros sobre el cielo- Si y ese es el titulo del fic :]_

_Bueno lo termine muy tarde ya son las 23:15 Pm aquí en Chile._

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan mi fic, a los que se animaron a dejar un review por primera vez Muchas gracias Tratare de actualizar el sábado a domingo si es que tengo tiempo, recuerden que tengo que ser super discreta al escribir ;)_

_Cuidense mucho._

_**Shio**_


	12. Rabiosa

_Holi , aquí les dejo el capitulo para que se entretengan, me demore mucho en subirlo ya que me llegaba la flojera junto con la falta de inspiración ._

**Aclaraciones** : _las de siempre , aunque suene tan triste y lamentablemente, bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¿Qué triste no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rabiosa<strong>

Dan se despertó en la mañana, abrió los ojos lentamente y al darse cuenta de que estaba solo buscó a Runo con la mirada y no la encontró, se preocupo y comenzó a llamarla

-¡¿Runo?- llamaba viendo todo rincón de la casa por si se encontraba- ¿Runo?- y se levantó y camino hasta la terraza de la casa, sin antes vestirse. Llegó a la baranda y la vio, caminando por la orilla del mar con su vestido amarillo pálido que hacía verla más hermosa. Una sonrisa de bobo enamorado se le formo en su rostro

- Buenos días- saludo desde la terraza con su tono de voz un poco alto para que la escuchara

-¡Hola!- levantando su mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro. Vio como se acercaba mas hacia el y para encontrarse

-Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos- depositando un suave beso un sus labios

Lo miró confundida- ¿tarde?, pero si son las 8 de la mañana

Dan río ante su comentario- si lo se, pero una niña buena como tu debe estar temprano en su casa

Volteo su cabeza con una sonrisa mirando el mar de fondo, así que lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo- Te amo.

-Yo también, mucho – y la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta la casa

Dejaron la casa tal cual estaba y se subieron a la moto. Ambos sentían la brisa del mar, el aire chocar con su rostro. Habia sido una gran noche para ambos y no querían que llegara a su fin, pero nada dura para siempre

Dejo a Runo en su casa como era lo habitual y se fue

* * *

><p>Abrio la puerta con cuidado pasando derecho a su habitación, pero antes quiso si Julie estaba o no en casa, asi que cambio de rumbo y paso directamente al cuarto de la aludida. Estaba durmiendo, podía ver sus cabellos todos desordenados. Abrio la cama y se metió junto a ella.<p>

Espero a que Julia abrirá los ojos

-¡BUUH! – asustándola

-¡Ahhh! – Cayéndose de la cama- Runo eres una mala, eso no le hace a las buenas primas- levantándose del suelo y acomodarse junto a la peli azul

- debiste ver tu cara, aunque tu me asustaste más- tomando un espejo de el velador al lado de la cama- mira que te ves feíta prima – poniendo el espejo frente a su rostro-

La cara de Julie se desfiguro y achico los ojos mirándola – eres la semilla de la maldad- dejando el espejo de lado- y bien ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Por qué no fuiste donde Alice? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué paso? Quiero saberlo todo- sentándose en la cama y cruzando sus piernas, para dejar ambas manos bajo su mentón y esperar como una niñita chica cuando la profesora les cuanta una historia-

Runo la miro con una gotita al estilo anime, tomo aire, mucho aire y siguió- sabes Julie la mayoría de las personas no pregunta tanto, pero debido a que te veias tan graciosa cuando te asuste te lo contare- y tomo la misma posición de su prima a excepción de dejar sus brazos bajo el rostro.

-Iré por orden primero , ayer me fue súper bien – dejando ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no paso desapercibida por la peli plateada- segundo, no fui a la casa de Alice porque fui con Dan a esa casa que cuando éramos chicas soñábamos que fuera nuestra- vio como la cara de su prima se lleno se emoción y que quería hablar, en acto de un segundo le tapo la boca ya que si hablaba no iba a terminar jamás- y por ultimo – tomo aire sacando la mano de la boca de Julie, sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo – ayer … con Dan… pasó… ESO-

Los ojos de Julie se abrieron a mas no poder dejando mostrar una sonrisa y aplaudiendo como loca

-Julie calmate, no quiero que escuche media ciudad- mirándola con cara de reproche

- esta bien- calmándose – Ahhh! Runo te felicito prima- abalanzándose sobre Runo dándole un abrazo-

Luego de la recuperación del abrazo por parte de Julie, Runo hablo- necesito hablar con Alice- parándose y caminando hasta su cuarto-

Julie la siguió- Oye hoy saldré con Billy y te va a tocar cuidar la casa- hablando mientras tomaba rumbo al baño

* * *

><p>Dio un largo suspiro ¿Qué podía hacer para matar el aburrimiento mientras cuidaba su casa?. Camino hasta llegar a su habitación recostándose sobre su cama, pero como no tenia sueño, cosa que era raro en ella decidio tomar desayuno preparándose unas ricas tostadas con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja, mientras comia decidio llamar a Alice para despertarla- No creo que sea tan floja de dormir hasta tarde- dándole un mordisco a su pan<p>

-¿Alice?, amiguita linda ¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde?-

_-Runo, ¿Por qué no te esperaste un poquito más?, estaba tan bien durmiendo_- se escucho a la pelirroja al otro lado del teléfono

-Ya no importa total ya te desperté- dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo- ¿tienes algún panorama para hoy?

La chica tardo en responder_- em… ¡Ah si! Quedé con Shun para almorzar ¿por?._

Su cara se tornó algo triste- No importa- una idea se le vino a su mente-Oye ¿Por qué no vienes con Shun y los demás chicos a mi casa?- colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios

-_Esta bien ¿como a que hora?_

-No se ¿como a las 1:30? Ya que mis padres se van a las 12 y preparamos algo para almorzar.

-_Bueno esta bien_- dando un bostezo- _tengo sueño trataré de dormir para ver si puedo seguir soñando, Nos vemos Runo-_

-Hasta pronto – y corto la llamada

Luego de desayunar se metió a la ducha a darse un baño. Tardo unos 20 minutos total ya eran las 10:30, faltaba poco para que sus padres se marcharan. Se vistió con short de mezclilla y una playera celeste ajustada a su cuerpo con sus converse negras. En todo ese rato Julie despareció de la casa quedando ella y sus padres.

-Runo con tu padre nos vamos un poco antes- hablo su madre desde el comedor

Una sonrisa de victoria se apodero de su rostro- esta bien mamá ¿a que hora parten?

Toshiko le dio un sorbo a su café – a las 11 am- mirando entretenida su taza de café

Runo miro el reloj, 10:50, solo unos minutos más

-Bueno Hija cuidate mucho- dándole un beso en la frente

-esta bien papá.

-Nos vemos Runo- parándose de la mesa y darle un abrazo a la peli azul- Recuerda que estaremos antes de las 10 de la noche-

Hizo un gesto de aceptación y escucho como se cerraba la puerta- al fin- dando un suspiro

* * *

><p>Paso el rato hasta que llegó la hora acordada, escucho el timbre de la casa- debe ser Alice- caminando hasta la puerta<p>

-Hola amor- dándole un beso en los labios

-Dan, crei que llegarías mas tarde- haciéndole un gesto para que entrara y cerrando la puerta

El se volteo-¿te sorprende? Si lo se, hice un esfuerzo por llegar de los primeros. ¿Donde puedo dejar mis llaves?- mirando algún lugar adecuado

Runo vio el mueble al lado de la puerta- aquí puede ser- indicándole el mueble con una sonrisa

La chica lo abrazo poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, pero el beso fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Fue a abrir encontrándose con Alice, Shun, Mira y Ace – Hola chicos, pasen – mostrándole una sonrisa

Hicieron caso llegando hasta el living de la casa

Runo miro confusa- ¿y Marucho?

-Marucho salió con sus padres de vacaciones- respondió Mira tomando asiento en el sofá, y fue imitada por el resto-¿Dan llegaste primero que todos?- mirándolo con cara de extrañeza

-Otra mas- poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza- hice un esfuerzo ¿si?- tomando asiento

Los chicos rieron ante el comentario siendo interrumpidos por Alice

-Y bien ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?- poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos pasta? – propuso Ace

-por mi esta bien- dijo Runo

El resto asintió, se pusieron en marcha, Los chicos se encargaban de ordenar la mesa, mientras las damas de cocinar, ya que Dan tuvo una "gran idea" según el _-¿Qué les parece si las chicas cocinan? Ellas son las mujeres y saben hacerlo mejor, nosotros ordenamos y no creo que se vea lindo que un hombre hecho y derecho como yo cocine – _Ganándose la mirada de odio de Runo, Mira y Alice

Ya faltaba solo que se cocinara la pasta y listo. Mientras tanto pusieron la radio y se escucho la canción _Rabiosa _de Shakira. Mira subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar junto a Alice. El resto las miraban como bailaban al compas de la música

-Sigo pensando que debimos traer a pepito- menciono Shun con un vaso de bebida

- Y va a seguir lamentándose por que no trajo al perro-

Shun miro a Ace mostrándole una cara de pocos amigos- Pepito ya formo parte de mi ahora- recostándose en el sofá y colocando su pierna encima de la otra.

Los chicos se rieron ante lo escuchado. Runo fue a la cocina a ver la pasta y ya estaba lista. Saco la olla de la cocina a gas, para retirarle toda el agua caliente a la comida. Luego de uno que otro detalle ya estaban todos en la mesa aun con la música en alto, solo que ahora sonaba _Dynamite _de Taio Cruz. Alice corrió a subirle todo el volumen a la radio

-Amo esa canción, no se atrevan a bajarle el volumen- levantando su dedo índice

Sono el timbre de la casa y se miraban extrañados de quien podría ser

-Yo voy – dijo Dan parándose de la mesa hasta llegar a la puerta

-Hola Dan ¿te alegra verme?- dijo la rubia que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta

Runo al escuchar esa voz chillona supo quien era y se paro rápidamente seguida por los demás

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Mirándola con cara de odio- esta es mi casa y nadie te invito que yo sepa.

La rubia sin que nadie se lo pidiera entro a la casa quien venia acompañada por Chino- Hay Runo linda, escuchamos que había una reunión y quisimos venir ¿te molesta acaso?- sonriéndole cínicamente

-¿Qué me molesta? Claro que me molesta- ya alterándose- Andate de mi casa- ordenó

-¿Qué me vaya?. Pero si recién llegamos.

Dan decidio intervenir- Kaede, esta es un almuerzo solo con los amigos, asi que por favor retírate de la casa de mi novia- con una voz fría

Chino lo miro indignado- ¿quieres que nos vayamos? – mirándolo a los ojos- pues nos vamos- tomando a Kaede del brazo

La rubia sonrió al resto de los chicos- bueno ya que no me quieren aquí me tendré que ir- dándose media vuelta- Púdranse- saliendo del lugar

Runo cerró violentamente la puerta – ¿es que esa perra con "_distemper_" no tiene vida? – tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras los demás se reian ante los dichos de la joven- no le basta con golpearme y ahora viene a mi casa. Que bonito- negando con la cabeza posicionando sus manos en la cintura

Dan se acerco a ella levantándole el mentón y depositándole un suave beso en los labios- relájate, al menos la "sin vida" de se fue- mostrándole una sonrisa

La tarde transcurrió normal, luego de las 6 pm los chicos de fueron quedando solo Runo en su casa.

* * *

><p>-¡Hola, ya llegué!- grito Julie desde la puerta<p>

Runo quien estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión se percato de la presencia de su prima

-¿Cómo te fue?- sin despegar la vista del televisor

-Super bien, comí, Salí a pasear junto a Billy- caminando hasta la puerta de la casa llegando al pequeño mueble no siguió ya que se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Runo? – Mirándola con cara de seriedad-¿el anillo de tu mamá estaba en este mueble cierto?

Runo se levanto rápidamente del sofá llegando hasta su prima- Mierda-

-¿Qué pasa?- mirándola confundida

- Es que- Trató de recordar- la perra con "distemper"- dijo desilusionada dejándose caer sobre la pared -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-

Julie la miró y se acercó- tenemos que recuperarlo, el problema es como y mas encima si lo tomo la oxigenada- torciendo sus labios

Runo pensó –_ Dan_- parándose rápidamente hasta llegar a el teléfono y comenzar a marcar

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora<em>

_**Perra con distemper**: se refiere a las mujeres vulgares que luego de tener relaciones sexuales sufren cambios físicos como la caída del trasero aaaah! Me dio cosita decirlo jajaj xD_

_Bueno me costo hacer el capitulo y no me convence, es como mas de relleno :/ además que yo pensaba subirlo el sábado o domingo pasado pero no se pudo ya que tuve que estudiar para unas pruebas que me avisaron u.u y me obsecione con la película "Que pena tu vida" es Chilena y es muy buena, se las recomiendo, claro que es un poco grosera y la cosa xD_

_Ya aquí se pudo ver una comida entre los chicos y la llegada de Kaede junto a Chino a la casa de Runo a arruinar el momento._

_La desaparición de el anillo de la mama de la peli azul, ya verán las consecuencias ñeee_

_Ya eso es todo además de agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews que dejan y me animan a seguir :D ¡Muchas gracias!  
><em>

_Cuidense mucho_

**_Shio_**


	13. Sorpresa

_Holiwii me tarde un poquito ya que me las di de buena estudiante y me la pase el fin de semana estudiando para una prueba que ni siquiera la hicieron aaaaaaaaash! Que rabia : peeeeero estoy feliz por que Runo vuelve en la cuarta temporada! Que emoción e.e_

_Aclaraciones: las de siempre ,ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen por muy triste que suene_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa<strong>

Runo corrió a tomar su celular y marcar el numero de Dan

_-¿Alo?_ – se escucho la voz de su novio

-Dan necesito tu ayuda- hizo una pausa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

_-¿Qué ocurre Runo?, ¿Algo malo?_

-Pues si, esa estúpida perra tomo el anillo de mi mamá y no se que hacer- tomándose la cabeza con su mano desocupada

El chico se tardo en responder quedándose en silencio

-¿Dan me estas escuchando?-

-Em_.. si Runo, no te preocupes_- hizo una pausa- _Yo lo traeré, Te amo._

-Gracias Dan- con una voz más calmada- Yo igual te amo- cortando la llamada

Camino hacia Julie quien la miraba esperando alguna respuesta

-El lo traerá- dando un suspiro y recostándose en el sofá- espero que sea antes de que llegue mamá.

Julie se acomodo junto a su prima y miro el reloj- Mira son las 6:45 y tu mama llegara poco antes de las 10. Así que solo queda esperar- tomando el control remoto para encender la TV

* * *

><p>Luego de cortar la llamada tomo su chaqueta y bajo hasta el estacionamiento a subirse a su moto y partir. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no recorría esos lados, unos 3 meses desde que inicio su relación con Runo, un pequeño escalofrió lo recorrió. Llego al puerto abandonado de la ciudad y desde lejos pudo observar a Kaede junto a Chino, que por lo visto habían iniciado una relación. Estaciono su moto junto a las demás y camino rápidamente donde ellos, rápidamente se percataron de su presencia y le dirigieron una mirada de rencor<p>

-¿Dónde esta?- mirando seriamente a Kaede

-¿Qué cosa Dani?- con una cara de cinismo

Llevo su dedo índice a su sien- Mira Kaede, no te hagas, yo se que fuiste tu la que tomo el anillo en la casa de Runo, asi que por favor devuélvemelo.

-Dani no se que cosas estas diciendo yo no he tomado nada- con una sonrisa en la boca

Dan se acerco mas hacia ella- devuélvemelo.

Chino decidio hablar- Mira tu, no se quien te crees que eres para hablarle asi a Kaede- dándole un pequeño empujon

Dan levanto su mirada y negó con la cabeza- y te atreves a empujarme, decidiste mal-devolviéndole el empujon esta vez mas fuerte haciendo que cayera al suelo

Kaede se hizo a un lado mirando atenta la próxima pelea

Chino rápidamente se paro y golpeo a Dan lo mas fuerte que pudo en el estomago haciendo que el castaño cayera. Dan se paro con dificultad, pero recibiendo otro golpe en la boca. Dirigio su mano a la zona recién golpeada sintiendo una herida y la sangre que la rodeaba, escupió la sangre y se abalanzo sobre Chino con un golpe en la nariz haciendo que sangrara. Chino cayó al suelo sin antes otro puñetazo en su estomago.

La rubia miraba nerviosa la escena que por su culpa se desarrollo, vio como Dan se tiraba encima de su novio y le propinaba fuertes puñetazos en el rostro. No aguanto y decidio interveni

-Dan ya basta- tomando al castaño del brazo- el anillo lo tengo yo

El se paro en seco y miro a Kaede con furia, vio como ella le estiraba la mano empuñada que poco a poco fue abriéndose, apareciendo el anillo. Lo tomo y dirigió la ultima mirada a Chino quien estaba botado en el suelo, para seguir con su camino hasta la moto.

* * *

><p>Runo caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose el labio de lo nerviosa que estaba<p>

-Prima relájate, si ya va a aparecer-

-es que Julie, no puedo, son las 9 de la noche y todavía no llega- mostrándose con cara de nerviosismo

Se escucho el timbre de la casa y la peli azul partió corriendo a abrir la puerta seguida de Julie. Las caras de asombro no desaparecían al encontrarse con el castaño y su boca herida

-Dan mi amor ¿que te paso?- abriendo los ojos a mas no poder

El chico tomo lentamente la mano de Runo y la atrajo hacia el depositando el anillo.

Runo se abalanzo sobre el a darle un abrazo- Gracias Dan.

-Aush, Runo me duele- soltándose del agarre mirándola con una timida sonrisa

-Lo siento, ven entra, no puedes quedarte así- tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo a su habitación- Julie tu trae el botiquín de emergencias.

La chica obedeció y lo llevo con su prima lo mas rápido que pudo, dejó a la pareja sola en el cuarto de Runo y se fue a ver televisión.

Dan tomo asiento en la cama de la chica y Runo se hinco quedando frente a frente con su rostro. Tomo un poco de algodón y le echó unas gotas de alcohol para desinfectar la herida.

-Duele, duele, duele- dijo Dan con una expresión de dolor en su rostro al sentir el contacto del alcohol con su piel.

Runo soplo la herida para que no ardiera tanto- Lo siento, pero si no lo hago se va a poner peor y no creo que quieras que tu hermoso rostro se vea súper feo- mostrándole una sonrisa

El rio ante lo dicho y se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Perdón- dijo Runo dejando el algodón de lado y agachando su cabeza

El la miro confundida- ¿de que?

-por esto, por lo que te hicieron, fue mi culpa al llamarte y …- fue interrumpida por un beso de Dan que le propino en sus labios

Tomo delicadamente el rostro de la chica- No te preocupes por eso linda, haría cualquier cosa por ti- Le mostro su perfecta sonrisa a su novia y la levanto para abrazarla lo mas fuerte que pudiera, aunque todavía estaba delicado en cuanto a los golpes recibidos

Runo termino de desinfectar la herida y se paro a dejar los pedazos de algodón encima de su escritorio

-Sabes Runo- dijo Dan mirándola- no te quedaría mal un traje de enfermera.

-¿quieres que te haga un baile y todo?- mirándolo pícaramente

- Oh si mira estoy muy enfermo y la linda enfermera sexy tiene que cuidarme- mostrándole una carita de perrito

Se acerco lentamente hasta su cama quedando frente a frente con Dan- Lo siento mi paciente favorito, va a tener que esperar hasta otro dia- parándose y mostrándole la lengua

Dan igual se paro- viste Runo, no me recuperaré por tu culpa- cruzándose de brazos

-No seas niñita, además mis padres llegaran en menos de media hora- acercándose a el

El torcio los labios pero luego la miro y no pudo contenerse, la beso lentamente pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua y recorrer cada rincón de la boca de su novia. Al acabarse el aire se separo lentamente de ella y la abrazo muy fuerte- Gracias por cuidarme mi enfermera personal-

Sonrió ante lo escuchado- De nada mi paciente, Te amo.

-Yo igual- Y se despidió de ella con un beso pequeño en los labios.

* * *

><p>Runo salió de su casa junto a Julie, odiaba tener que despertarse los días lunes tan temprano, era un castigo para todos los adolescentes<p>

-¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?- se quejaba Julie mientras se estiraba dentro del auto camino a la escuela

- No lo se- negando con la cabeza. Bajo el vidrio del auto y asomo su cabeza por la ventana. A pocos metros se encontraba un puente que pasaba por arriba de la carretera, dirigió su vista hacia arriba y vio

_** TU Y YO A 3MSC,**_ Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder ante lo visto y una enorme sonrisa de apodero de su rostro, sintio como la maripositas daban vueltas en su estomago y dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada. Sabia perfectamente quien lo había hecho y para quien.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora<em>

_¿Les gusto? Espero que si estuvo algo cortito . Al fi termine el capitulo ya que a mi querido profesor de Lenguaje se le ocurre hacernos estudiar todo un fin de semana como locos y después NADA : que rabiaa, y se supone que debería estar estudiando para Biologia, pero me llego la agilidad para escribir_

_Ya aquí se presencio la pelea de Chino y nuestro hermoso y sexy Dan, que para mejor salio ganador._

_La entrega del anillo por las malas de parte de la rubia oxigenada de Kaede Puuuaj!_

_La sorpresa que Dan la Hizo a Runo *-* TU Y YO A 3MSC en el puente que lindoo ^^_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a la gente que se esta interesando en mi historia muuuchas gracias ;)_

_**Por cierto ya se habran enterado de la mina que hackeo la cuenta de Majochis-san una de mis amigas que tengo aquí y una gran escritora, no entiendo como puede haber gente tan envidiosa y maricona que tiene que caer tan bajo para hackear cuentas de muy buenas escritoras de la pagina y mas encima diciendo puras weas de que la historia es aquí y hallá, que se preocupe de su vida, a nosotros los lectores nos gusta mucho su historia y no con estas palabras tas weonas nos van a hacer cambiar de parecer. Esa volá no se hace.**_

_Y eso, Gracias por leer y comentar ._

_**Shio**_


	14. Como lo supuse

_Heeluo! Ya me estoy acostumbrando a escribir los lunes de noche ya que entro mas tarde al liceo el dia martes y asi poder actualizar martes o miércoles y eso es bueno ¿no? Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, ya uno de los pocos que van quedando, así es, creo que unos 4 o 5 mas y Fin *-* pero ya a lo que vine ;)_

**Aclaraciones: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y si fuera asi Dan me haría un baile privado :$ Lol xD**

**Como lo supuse**

_-Mañana es el dia._

_Te amo. Tu sexy novio, Dan-_

Una sonrisa de le dibujo al leer el mensaje de Dan, hoy había sido un dia increíble, la sorpresa en el puente, ahora la maestra Yiko por extrañas cosas de la vida estaba mas amable con ella y por ultimo su madre le había dicho que empezara a planear las cosas para su cumpleaños en tres semanas más

Ya era algo de noche y tenia que prepararse para mañana, ya que seria muy estresante ir a declarar ante un juez- Mordio su labio inferior- no sabria que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, su novio o el prestigio de su familia como le decía su madre. Para no seguir torturándose decidio acostarse ya que mañana seria un largo dia.

Con pereza se levanto, eran las 7:00 de la mañana y tomo una ducha. Luego de salir del baño caminó hasta su pieza para vestirse.

-Supongo que tendrá que ser algo formal- ladeando sus labios. Se decidio por unos Jeans ajustados y una blusa color gris. Dejo caer su cabello hasta la cintura poniéndose un pequeño pinche para que le tomara un pequeño mechon de pelo

Lentamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando ver el rostro de la madre de Runo

-Hija, recuerda que de ti depende lo que suceda hoy-

La chica la miro seriamente a los ojos e ignorando las palabras de su madre - ¿en cuanto nos vamos?- mirándose al espejo

-En 15 minutos- cerrando fuertemente la puerta

Runo hizo un "Mohin" y se cruzo de brazos dejando caer su cuerpo en la cama. Nuevamente se abrió la puerta

-Runo ¿Qué zapatillas crees que se me ven mejor?- mostrando un par de zapatillas converse blancas en la mano izquierda y unas zapatillas adidas blancas con unos detalles en plomo.

Lentamente levanto su cabeza – las adidas- dando un suspiro y dejándose caer nuevamente

Julie la miro dudoda- ¿Estas bien?

-No- cubriéndose la cara con una almohada

Se acomodo junto a su prima- Es por lo de hoy ¿cierto?

Levanto su mano mostrando el dedo gordo de la mano arriba

-Runo, solo has lo que tu creas correcto, no lo que te obliguen a hacer- parándose de la cama

La peli azul se acomodo sentándose en la cama- Gracias Julie

-Denada. Ahora sal de tu cuarto que estamos por salir- pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo por parte de su prima

Caminaron hasta la sala de la casa para encontrarse con los padres de Runo

-Estamos listas- menciono Runo

Los cuatro subieron al auto camino hacia el tribunal

* * *

><p>Al llegar Runo bajo rápidamente tratando de buscar a Dan. Miro, busco con la mirada a su novio, hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera castaña para encontrarse con la mirada<p>

-¡Dan!- agitando su mano

El chico se percato y camino hacia ella hasta encontrarse con esos suaves labios que lo volvían, literalmente, loco

-Te extrañe- chocando sus frentes

-Yo igual- dio un suspiro- estoy nerviosa

Dan la miro y le mostro una sonrisa- No te preocupes, total, yo te amaré igual. Hasta el infinito y mas allá- imitando al monito de la película

Ella se volteo cruzando sus brazos- Me gustaba mas a tres metros sobre el cielo- estirando sus labios en señal se puchero

Dan la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y comenzó a hablarle al oido- A tres metros sobre el cielo.

Rapidamente volteo hasta quedar frente a el- No puedo enojarme falsamente contigo- y lo besó pero fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita

-¡Runo tus padres dicen que entres!- acercándose a la pareja- Ah Hola primo- saludando a Dan levantando su mano con la palma abierta

-Hola prima- chocando sus manos- vayan, yo igual tengo que entrar, y no te pongas nerviosa- guiñándole el ojo para irse donde su hermano Jaison y su padre

Runo y caminaron donde estaban el señor y la señora Misaki para poder entrar al tribunal. Dentro del lugar se encontraron con la familia de Yue y el nombrado, cosa que para Runo no fue nada verle la cara luego de lo ocurrido.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media y llamaron a Runo a declarar

-Señorita Runo Misaki ¿Podria redactar los hechos ocurridos esa misma noche?- hablo la seria jueza

Se produjo un silencio en la corte, Runo sentada, adelante, siendo interrogada por la jueza, no hablaba, trataba de articular palabras y no salía ni un minimo sonido

-Señorita estamos esperando- volvió a reclamar

-Esa noche…- habló por fin con nerviosismo bajo la atenta mirada de Dan y su familia por otro lado- Yo estaba en un cumpleaños y Yue comenzó a provocar a Daniel de muchas formas- hizo una pausa para mirar a su novio- Luego al momento de irnos Yue me llevo a casa y venían los moteros en la carretera- volvió a pensar muy bien lo que iba a salir de sus labios- luego no tengo muy claro que fue lo que ocurrió- paso su mano derecha por su frente- solo se que Daniel me defendió ya que Yue me dejo tirada sola en la carreta-

al momento de terminar la cara de Yue se desfiguro y Dan le sonrio a su novia. Las declaraciones de Runo eran las ultimas por lo que estaba a punto de terminar la audiencia

Pasaron unos minutos y se dio por terminado. Dan quedo sin cargos gracias a las declaraciones de Runo y otras personas que colaboraron. La madre de la peli azul estaba roja de la furia y al momento de que la pareja Salio los siguió de inmediato a la salida

-Runo- Grito desde la entrada- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No te das cuenta que estas desprestigiando a la familia- sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse debido a la rabia que tenia mirando a la pareja

Runo no aguanto más- ¿¡Por una vez en tu vida puedes dejarme en paz! Yo se lo que hago y no me interesa ni un poco la reputación de la familia- respiro hondo y miro a su madre a los ojos- Dan es mi novio y lo amo y no me importa lo que pienses de él, ahora con permiso nos vamos- tomando a Dan de la mano y juntos caminaron a la moto estacionada a unos metros

La mujer quedo atónita ante lo escuchado y empuño sus manos con toda la rabia que tenia, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeraldas. No le quedó mas remedio que irse a donde estaba su marido

* * *

><p>Llegaron al centro comercial que se encontraba en la cuidad bajaron y entraron<p>

-Dan, yo no quiero seguir mintiendo- lo miró mientras caminaban juntos de la mano

-Esta bien amor- la miro a los ojos y una sonrisa burlona se apoderó de el-¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que no me defenderías nunca ?

Flash back

_-Tranquila Mira, eso no pasará- mostrándole una sonrisa a sus amigos- El día que me llamen a declarar- acercándose a Runo- Esta chica dirá que yo no hice nada- Mirándola a los ojos-¿Sabes por qué?-_

_- ¿Por que según tu?- dijo Runo_

_- Porque ese dia estarás tan loca por mi, que harás lo que sea para salvarme- sin quitar sus ojos rojizos de los esmeralda de Runo_

Fin flash back

Runo lo miro con una cara de falso enojo- ¡Ya! Eso fue en el pasado, no soy adivina.

Dan Rio ante lo dicho- Como lo supuse- afirmando con la cabeza y una boba sonrisa

Runo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Eso es por burlarte de mi ante lo que supusiste, como castigo tendras que acompañarme a ver zapatos- arrastrándolo poco menos del brazo llevándolo a la zapatería mas cercana

Se probó como unos 20 pares y pidiendo una opinión a cada rato de Dan -_¿Y estos como estan?- No, los pies se ven feos- estos pasaron de moda -!Que hermosos!- sacalos de mi vista_- _¿cual de los dos?-_

-No, mejor no me llevo ninguno, no me gustaron- dijo Runo devolviendo los hermosos zapatos tipo chala color plateadas con un taco de unos 3 cms.

A Dan se le desfiguro la cara- Osea todo este tiempo perdido para nada- exagerando con las manos

-Así es- posando sus manos en las caderas- ahora vamos que ya me aburrí de ver tu cara de tanta emoción- sarcásticamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-Nunca entenderé tu obsesión por los zapatos- negando lentamente con la cabeza

Runo lo fulminó con la mirada- ya pareces niñita quejándote- junto la mano suya y la de él- mañana me dicen la ultima nota de italiano- dando un suspiro

Dan recordó algo, o mas bien un perro- tranquila estoy seguro de que te fue bien- dándole un delicado beso en los labios- Ya es hora, tengo que ir donde mi padre en unos minutos.

Runo retiro un pequeño mechón de pelo de su cara- esta bien, andando.

Como de costumbre Dan paso a dejar a Runo a su casa sin antes despedirse con un beso dulce beso.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela nerviosas esperando los resultados de la ultima prueba del año para esa asignatura<p>

-Ah ya no aguanto más la espera- tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-Yo estoy igual o peor que tu Runo- mencionó la pelirroja caminando de un lado a otro

Al pasar unos minutos la profesora Yiko dejo los resultados en el fichero de la sala de clases. Runo junto a Alice al percatarse corrieron a ver sus resultados obtenidos

Desde lejos se podía ver a Shun junto a Dan afirmados en una de las paredes viendo las caras de emoción de sus novias, por lo visto si aprobaron

Ambas corrieron donde sus respectivos novios y ellos no pudieron dejar escapar una sonrisa de felicidad

-¡Me saqué un 7,0!- decía mientras Dan la levantaba con sus brazos

-Te lo dije- con una sonrisa en los labios

- Aprobamos no lo puedo creer- decía Alice quien se mantenia abrazada junto a Shun

Dan miro a Shun haciéndole un ademan indicándole algo- bueno chicas, con el feo de Shun tenemos cosas que hacer- tomando a Runo por la cintura

-¿Tan pronto?- miro a Shun a los ojos- pero si acaban de llegar

-Lo sé, es que el inteligente de Dan tiene algo que hacer- dándole un beso en los labios- Adios.

Ambas miraban como sus novios se retiraban del lugar

-Y se fueron- levantando sus cejas

Alice miro su expresión y se echó a reír

* * *

><p>-Y yo que me había encariñado tanto con Pepito- dejando al cachorro en la entrada del departamento de la maestra-prometeme que te portaras bien ¿si?- con una voz estupida<p>

-Ya no seas niñita- recordando a Runo al momento de hablar- ya toquemos el timbre y nos vamos, que tengo sueño

Shun se cruzó de brazos y lo miró- de acuerdo con toda mi anatomía no soy una niñita- con los ojos cerrados

-Y te va a dar la tontera, ya vamos- tirándolo del brazo llevándolo a la moto

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo<strong>

Notas de autora

Un 7.0 : es la nota mas alta, es como un 10 en otros países, luego baja a 6,9-6,8-6,7 etc hasta llegas al 1,0

_No se pero el capitulo me convence bastante, me gusto me gustó, ya aquí se pudo ver lo que Dan hace unos capítulos atrás y le achuntó en cuanto a que Runo lo defendería como fuera. Y la entrega de Pepito a la maestra Yiko, por cierto Runo y Alice obtuvieron las mejores notas ¿Qué emocionante no?_

_Y eso, muchas gracias por sus Reviews que se los agradezco en el alma, a todas las personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas, eso me pone muy feliz , además si no has dejado uno Yo te mando todas las energias para que comentes *-* _

_Ahora que ya escribi me voy a ver Digimon adventure *-* ya que la descargue y me hace revivir viejos tiempos qq_

_Cuidense mucho y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia_

_**Shio **_


	15. No puede ser

_Hi! Sorry por la demora, es que Historia+Lenguaje+Flojera= Sin actualización! Además de mi vicio nuevo Vampire Knight amo a Zero :B ,Pero lo bueno si es que al menos ya terminaron las pruebas y cada vez queda poquito para las vacaciones wiiiii! Ya aquí murió la espera. Disfruten el capitulo_

**Aclaraciones: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>No puede ser <strong>

Llegó a su casa más feliz de lo normal, la razón , obtener la mejor nota en Italiano con el monstruo de maestra como solia decirle Julie. Sentia que todo estaba a su favor, ya que pudo pasar el año sin grandes dificultades, solo un par de semanas más y seria libre de la escuela, lastima que vendría la Universidad, pero faltaba todavía por lo que no era razón para preocuparse

Entro a su casa con una enorme sonrisa y vio a su madre como caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono al oído- dio un suspiro- Se le había olvidado que dentro de dos días seria su cumpleaños numero 18. Se detuvo al llegar a la mesa del comedor a dejar su prueba encima y asi poder escuchar lo más disimuladamente posible la conversación de su madre

-Serán más de 100 personas, necesitaremos todo el local para la noche- Reia divertida al ver a su madre haciendo las expresiones como si la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono podía verla

- Es una ocasión muy especial, no siempre se cumplen 18 años- sonrio- Se lo merece, este utimo tiempo me ha traido excelentes notas- levantando la prueba que su hija hace pocos momentos dejo en la mesa- Esta tarde envio la lista de invitados.

Sus censores de adolescente se activaron y llego al lado de su madre y le arrebato la lista de invitados. Al no ver el nombre que quería apreciar decidio intervenir y rápidamente de su bolso tomo un Lapiz y anoto el nombre

-Mamá- interrumpió la conversación atrayendo la atención de su madre-Lo olvidaste pero ni importa ya lo arreglé. Anoté a mi novio, Daniel Kuso- y continuo caminando a su habitación

La mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza y siguió con su conversación telefónica

Abrio la puerta de su dormitorio y dejo caer su bolso en el suelo. Rapidamente se cambio de ropa tomando de su closet un short de mezclilla y una playera verde agua que hacia tono con sus ojos. Unas chalas plateadas en sus pies y su cabello suelto hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura. Se sento en su escritorio y abrió su notebook para poder realizar su tarea de historia

Se giro a ver su bolso y lo tomo para indagar su interior. Al no ver el cuaderno amarillo se paró a buscarlo en toda su pieza

-No creo que sea tan tonta de dejarlo en el colegio- torciendo sus labios y cruzándose de brazos- No me va a quedar de otra que regresar- hablando sola

-¡Julie!- grito de su habitación. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse se giro encontrándose con la peli plateada que la miraba extrañada -¿Ocurre algo?

Se acerco lentamente- Primita linda ¿Por qué no me acompañas al colegio a buscar mi cuaderno de historia?- juntando ambas manos en señal de suplica

Miro al techo dando un suspiro- Esta bien solo porque soy buena. Lástima que yo le preste mi tarea a Billy o si no nos hubiéramos quedado aquí descansando.

-Ya no importa, vamos rápido- agarrándola del brazo y salir corriendo en dirección al establecimiento

* * *

><p>Tardaron unos 20 minutos, hubiese sido menos ya que Julie pedia a cada rato tiempo para descansar retrasándolas unos minutos. Al llegar al lugar entraron rápidamente y fueron en dirección a la sala<p>

-Sabes Runo, no puedo creer tu falta de inteligencia para algunas cosas- decía agitada respirando profundamente

-¿Por que lo dices?- caminando en dirección a la sala de clases

Julie la miró y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- Perfectamente pudimos subirnos al auto y decirle al chofer que nos trajera en ves de correr como locas-

Volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con su prima-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la sala de clases desde el umbral vieron a la maestra Yiko en el lugar. Entraron y saludaron a la recién nombrada

-Profesora, vengo a buscar un cuaderno que olvidé por si no le molesta-

La mujer correspondió el salud, hizo un ademan para que entraran y siguió revisando unos libros. Runo y Julie se dirigieron a la mesa de la peli azul pero algo le llamo la atención a la oji verde

-¿Pepito?- pronuncio dudosa llamando la atención de la maestra y de su prima

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Julie mirándola con el cuaderno amarillo recién encontrado en sus manos

La mujer se acercó rápidamente posicionándose al lado del perro

Runo trató de articula palabra alguna- Claro, es el perro que Dan …- ahí lo entendió todo. Las buenas notas, el trato distinto por parte de la maestra hacia ella y Alice- Yo… Yo me tengo que ir. Julie lleva el cuaderno a casa por favor- desilusionada volteándose para salir del lugar lo más rápido posible

Tomó un taxi en dirección a la casa de Dan. Unas lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus hermosos ojos cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Shun y Dan estaban el la habitación de este ultimo sentados en la cama con un par de cervezas para los dos<p>

El pelinegro dio un sorbo a su cerveza-Sabes Dan- dijo cabizbajo- estoy algo nervioso por lo de la carrera dentro de unos días.

El castaño lo miró y habló- La primera vez que competí estaba igual que tu. La diferencia es que yo corrí solo ¿Vas a correr con Alice cierto?

El oji ámbar asintió lentamente- Tengo miedo de que si algo me pasa pueda causarle daño a ella. Es la única persona que me entiende y a pesar de lo poco que llevamos juntos la Amo- espero que su mejor amigo no se burlara de lo ultimo que dijo, cosa que no fue así

Dio un trago a su bebida alcohólica- Tenemos que cuidarlas, no hay como ellas- dijo seriamente- Son increíbles.

Shun lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado- Quien diría que estaríamos tan enamorados algún dia. Por cierto, traje el anillo que me pediste- Sacando una cajita azul que dentro contenía un hermoso anillo de oro con una piedra zafiro en el medio- Estoy seguro que le encantará.

Shun le tiró la pequeña cajita a sus manos- Lastima que no podras estas junto con Alice para su fiesta. Cuando termine iré a ver tu triunfo en las siamesas- dedicándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo

El sonido del timbre del departamento interrumpió la charla de los amigos. Dan se paró a abrir la puerta pero se detuvo. Tomo su chaqueta de cuero en las manos y se la tiró a Shun- Úsala pasado mañana, te traerá buena suerte. -El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza

Camino hasta la puerta con la cajita en las manos. Abrio la puerta y vio a Runo parada en el umbral. Como acto de reflejo cerró la puerta tirándole la pequeña cajita a Shun que estaba a sus espaldas e indicándole que era Runo. El pelinegro regreso a la pieza y Dan volvió a abrir

-Hola – saludo con una sonrisa que rapidamente desapareció al ver los ojos de su novia rojos que seguramente eran por el llanto

-¿Podemos hablar? mencione seriamente

–Ocurre algo?-

La chica bajo su mirada - ¿Cómo pudiste chantajear a mi profesora? – mientras las lagrimas salian por sus orbes verdes

El chico cambio su semblante y tristemente menciono- Runo, lo siento, yo pensé que si- pero fue interrumpido por la chica

-¡Tu no piensas nada!- elevo su tono de voz- actuas sin pensar ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? – Levanto su mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraran- Yo pensé que podía confiar en ti-. Las lagrimas recorrían sus delicadas mejillas. Rápidamente paso su mano retirando las lagrimas derramadas- Pense que habías cambiado, pero me equivoqué, al igual que tú.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Dan no hablaba solo miraba el suelo sintiéndose culpable por lo hecho mientras Runo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo- hablo. Le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, le dolía, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Los ojos de Dan se abrieron a más no poder ante lo escuchado. No podía hablar nada, lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar fue un- Perdoname Runo- y ver como su ahora ex novia se voleaba para retirarse del lugar

Tenia un nudo en la garganta, se odiaba en ese momento por tomar unas actitudes tan infantiles para solucionar las cosas. Lentamente cerró la puerta y camino con dificultad hacia donde esta Shun

El al percatarse de la actitud de su amigo se acercó viéndolo extrañado

-La perdí Shun, por mi inmadurez perdí a quien me hacia tan feliz- Dijo cabizbajo mientras sentía como sus lagrimales se humedecían lentamente.

Shun al escucharlo se acercó mas dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo que en este momento esta sufriendo por sus estúpidos planes

* * *

><p>Tomo otro taxi en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga. No quería aparecerse por su casa con los ojos todos rojos.<p>

Llegó a su destino y procedió a golpear la puerta. Ya era tarde, el sol poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer. El sonido de la manilla de la puerta abrirse la hizo volver en si y al Ver a su mejor amiga corrió y la abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Runo ¿Qué paso?- le decía sin despegar sus cuerpos. Lentamente se separaron y la hizo entrar a la casa

Runo tomo asiento en el sofá – Dan y yo – pero no fue capas de seguir sus ojos nuevamente eran innundados por lagrimas- Yo lo Amo , pero odio que me mientan y que me traicionen

Alice la miró confundida y tomo asiento junto a ella- ¿Qué hizo? – pasándole una cajita con pañuelos que se encontraban junto a ella

-El… el chantajeo a la profesora Yiko para que me tratara mejor y me pusiera buenas notas- dando un largo suspiro

Alice miro perpleja la situación y al fin comprendió por que la maestra se comportaba tan rara- ¿Tu lo amas cierto?

Asintió levemente- pero odio que me mientan. El me hacia tan feliz, me alegraba mis días, pero mi orgullo me dice que no lo perdone ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil?- cubriéndose con sus manos el rostro y evitar que su amiga le viera llorar nuevamente

-Runo no te voy a obligar a que lo perdones eso es tu decisión. Cualquiera que sea lo que decidas yo te apoyaré ¿bueno?- vio como su amiga asentía y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Alice- llamando la atención de la peli naranja- ¿estarás para mi cumpleaños?

La chica de los hermosos ojos cafés bajo la mirada – Lo siento Runo. Shun y Yo competiremos en las carreras. Pero te prometo que cuando terminemos iremos a la fiesta a estar contigo- dedicándole una sonrisa

-Gracias Alice- se paró del sofá – Tengo que irme, ya es tarde y mis padres deben estar preocupados. Muchas gracias.

Al igual que su amiga se paró – No te preocupes Runo. Recuerda, no le haga caso a tu orgullo, no siempre la razón le gana al corazón- Acompañándola a la puerta de su casa para que la peli azul siguiera con su camino

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora<strong>

_No me maten por hacer lo que ocurrio en el capitulo, hasta yo me sentia mal por escribirlo y eso ya es mucha tortura para una chica de 15 años_

_Vamos por orden_

_Se acerca el cumpleaños de Runo. No se que fecha poner , ahí vere que hacer ;)  
><em>

_Ya en el capitulo Runo se entero de lo que Dan le hizo a su profesora de Italiano. Debido a las actitudes_ _decidio "pedir un tiempo" que es como lo mismo que terminar u.u_

_Shun correra en las carreras de "Las siamesas" junto a Alice y no podrán estar en el cumpleaños de Runo_

_Y los consejos que Alice le daba a su mejor amiga. Y Eso :B_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y darse el tiempo de leer. GRACIAS! *-* _

_Acept criticas, pifeas, golpes, que me rastreen y todo , me lo meresco por mala D: PERO NO ME MATEN PORFIIIS_

_Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer, eso me pone feliz :)_

_¿Un review?_

_**Shioow**  
><em>


	16. El cumpleaños

_Perdón, perdón PERDÓN! Por mi retraso es que esta semana estuve toda atareada haciendo un Diario, imagínense que trabajo wn! Mas encima estudiar probabilidades para matematicas, eso si es estrés total, aparte de que Facebook roba mi tiempo D: Pero ya aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo del Fic *-*_

**Aclaraciones**:_ Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo tomé prestado a sus lindos personajes para hacer mi fic. Cualquier caso parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia ^^_

**El cumpleaños**

Tomó su delicado vestido y se lo puso lentamente, total, era su cumpleaños y nadie la apuraba. Se miro al espejo viendo que tal le quedaba el hermoso vestido; era ajustado en la zona de los pechos sin tiritas en un color plateado bien pálido con pequeñas lentejuelas, luego venia ese cinturón naranja que rodeaba su delicada cintura y la tela naranja mas pálido que el cinturón y se dejaba caer hasta más arriba de las rodillas en una perfecta terminación de vuelos. Se puso sus zapatos plateados con un pequeño taco no muy alto, un poco de maquillaje sobre sus ojos y un labial color rojo carmesí. Su cabello estaba recogido a la mitad dejándolo a la altura de los hombros y unos delicados rulos se aparecías en las puntas. Estaba lista.

-Runo ¿Puedo pasar?- habló su prima Julie que venia vestida con un vestido Rosa ajustado hasta la cintura. Bajo los pechos tenia unos hermosos detalles plateados rodeando la zona y terminaba en forma de globo con poco volumen. Sus zapatos rosados hacían combinación con el vestido y su cabello suelto con un pequeño pinche. Labios con un poco de brillo y rímel en los ojos.

La peli azul asintió rápidamente sin dejarse de mirar en el espejo

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza

-Muchas gracias, tu igual- apreciando el lindo vestido rosa de su prima

Caminó hasta el borde de la cama a contemplar como su prima terminaba de mirarse

-Yo… supe lo de Dan- dijo cabizbaja

Runo se sorprendió y se acomodó junto a ella

-Así es – esforzando una sonrisa

Julia la miró extrañada- Piensas dejarlo así como así.

-Tal véz sea lo mejor- dando un largo suspiro

Rápidamente se paró de la cama elevando el tono de voz- Tu lo amas y no creo que seas tan tonta de dejarlo ir.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente que sin su autorización empezaron a llenarse de agua

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, su prima aun estaba delicada por la difícil y tonta decisión que tomó. Vio como se pasó de inmediato hasta quedar a su altura para recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de ella

-Soy una tonta- limpiándose las lágrimas para que no se arruinara su maquillaje

-Lo sé- mostrándole una sonrisa- Ya tenemos que irnos, vino Gustavo a recogernos para llevarnos al la fiesta- mientras fruncía el ceño y la tiraba del brazo.

* * *

><p>Dio otro suspiro más ¿Cuántos llevaba? Perdió la cuenta luego de los treinta. Hoy es el cumpleaños de ella y por su culpa no estarían juntos para celebrarlo como ambos querían. Posó su mano sobre su frente y se puso a recordar los buenos momentos que paso junto a la que fue su chica; no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, que luego se esfumaría al recordar lo que hizo. Intento conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible<p>

Se podía escuchar el ruido de las motos por todos lados, las risas, peleas a lo lejos, música a todo volumen. A lo lejos estaban todas las motos alineadas para empezar con la carrera.

Se sentó tras su novio en la moto, se sentía mal por no estar acompañando a su mejor amiga en el dia de su cumpleaños. Vio como el se volteaba hasta su mirada encontrar; le mostro una hermosa sonrisa de esas que todo esta bien

-¿Dan no vendrá cierto?- preguntó el con su mirada seria

-No vendrá- dando un suspiro, para luego juntar sus labios en un beso.

Se paró en el umbral de la puerta para iniciar con su recorrido por todo el salón. Tendría que dárselas de buena actriz para mostrar una radiante sonrisa delante de sus invitados sabiendo que por dentro estaba hecha mierda.

Comenzó a dar unos pasos rapidos hasta encontrarse con su madre quien poco menos la obligo a saludar a cada uno de los invitados que ni ella conocía. A lo lejos pudo apreciar a su prima conversar con el rubio Gustavo.

Bajaron lentamente la escalera

-¿Qué pasa si invito a salir a tu prima?- pregunto con un boba sonrisa

Se contuvo ¿Qué se cree este imbécil? Le mostró una sonrisa- Pasaría que su novio te partiría todos y cada unos de tus lindos huesos- apresurando el paso para no seguir con el muñequito ese.

* * *

><p>La carrera esta por empezar y sintieron como una moto se posicionaba a su lado. Era Chino Junto a Kaede<p>

El castaño lo miro mostrándole una sonrisa llena de burla- ¿Y tu amiguito no vino a acompañarte? Hoy quiero la revancha.

Shun le dirigió una fría mirada- Hoy corro por él.

Alice lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sabia lo difícil que era pasa su novio que Dan no lo estuviera apoyando, después de todo era su primera carrera que corria con su moto nueva, no cabe mencionar que como objeto de buena suerte tenia la chaqueta de cuero del castaño.

Se bajó rápidamente de la moto dándole la espalda; se sacó el cinturón que traía y le dirigió una fulminante mirada a la rubia a su lado mientras esta le mostraba una cínica sonrisa.

Estaba arta de mostrar esa sonrisa falsa delante de la gente. Vio como su padre se acercaba a ella y le daba un fuerte abrazo; rápidamente de despegó de este y le mostro una sonrisa para seguir con su camino donde se encontraban Julie con unas amigas.

Le llamó la atención que la puerta se abriera lentamente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y de inmediato llamó a su prima

-¡Runo!- atrayendo la atención de la joven- Mira hacia la puerta.

Y así lo hiso, lentamente guió su mirada hasta donde le indicaba la peli plateada. Lo vío, desde lejos pudo apreciar esa cabellera castaña que se acercaba hacia ella a paso lento. Ambas miradas se encontraron, a pesar de la distancia podía identificar claramente como estaba vestido. Se veía tan guapo con ese traje de gala negro con su chaqueta abierta dejando ver su camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados.

La veia tan hermosa, sus ojos que lo volvían loco, esos labios, su cuerpo, no hallaba la hora de llegar lo mas rápido posible donde se encontraba. Vio como ella empezó a bajar las escaleras sin despegar sus miradas.

Ambos caminaban a su reencuentro por la pista de baile, apresuró el paso bajo la atenta mirada de su prima e uno que otro invitado que se daba cuenta. Solo unos 5 pasos los separaban por completo hasta que lo vio frente a frente, esos ojos que la volvían loca. Tomó con ambas manos su rostro hasta atraerlo al suyo y juntar sus labios lentamente.

Su beso se fue intensificando, necesitaban uno del otro. Las lágrimas no dejaban de car sobre sus delicados pómulos. El la tomo de su cintura como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca más en su vida. Rodeó su cuello como solía hacerlo antes de aquel incidente. Se separaron lentamente hasta volver a encontrarse con las miradas y esconder su rostro en el cuello de el para poder respirar nuevamente su perfume, la volvía loca. Juntaron lentamente sus frentes y dejaron escapar unas sonrisas cómplices.

-Te amo- rompiendo el silencio y la abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo sin dejarla escapar.

Sonrio- Yo también- correspondiendo el abrazo

A unos metros apreciaban la hermosa pareja un caballero sonriente y una señora con el ceño fruncido se acercó hasta el

-Daisuke, ¿Con quién está bailando nuestra hija?.

El hombre le sonrió- Con un chico muy bueno para ella.

* * *

><p>Entrelazaron sus dedos, la posición en la que estaban les era complicada. Le regalo una sonrisa y rápidamente fue correspondida por el<p>

-Te amo- le susurro dando vuela su rostro para encontrarse

-Te amo- dijo Shun soltando lentamente su mano-¿Lista?

Asintió levemente. 3,2,1 La carrera empezó

Dejó escapar un fuerte grito debido al susto y la gran velocidad. Recordó a su amiga la primera vez que se subió a una moto.

Shun aceleró la velocidad del vehículo quedando a la par con su vecino de carrera Chino. Era su primera vez compitiendo, y no quería poner el riesgo a la persona que amaba, así que definitivamente tenia que ganar

-¡Vamos Shun!- gritó Alice detrás de él. Sonrio, aceleró el ritmo pasando por una complicada vuelta, salio victorioso, solo unos metros más y quedaba lo más difícil,

Sintio como lentamente su rostro se acercaba mas a la acera de la calle. Grito el nombre de su novio en señal se miedo, pero fue inútil, el estaba compitiendo junto a ella y no la podía rescatar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y tomo aire. Terminó al fin ese gran susto

Vio como Shun lo pasaba rápidamente, y en acto de reflejo empezó a golpear la rueda trasera del vehiculo del pelinegro.

Shun se dio cuenta de eso al perder un poco el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Escucho los gritos de Alice y recordó porque estaba ahí y que era lo que tenia que cuidar  
>; su más grande tesoro<p>

-¡Aguanta Alice queda poco!- así era , solo unos metros más. Aceleró como nunca lo había hecho. Vio a Chino a su lado quien le hacia una burla. No lo tomó en cuenta y rápidamente lo vio desaparecer tras de él. Había llegado a la meta

* * *

><p>Empezó a sonar música lenta y de inmediato la tomo con sus fuertes manos guiándola al compas de la romántica canción que sonaba de fondo.<p>

Ambos se sonreían y se perdían en sus miradas.

-Te ves hermosa-

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí. Ese era uno de todos lo efectos que el tenia sobre ella

-Tu no te ve nada mal- mintió

-¿Cómo que nada mal?- fingió falso enojo mientras bailaban

Lo miró y sonrió; de verdad lo extrañaba- Tu todo te lo crees tontito, te vez muy guapo- depositando un corto beso en los labios

Un rubio miraba molesto la patética escena; se suponía que habían terminado y tenia posibilidad de estar con Runo, pero no, tenia que llegar él a arruinar sus planes. Maldijo mentalmente.

La canción estaba por terminar, era su oportunidad de pedirle una pieza de baile. Camino rápidamente hasta la pareja que reia ente sus ojos. Con voz segura y firme habló.

-Runo- llamando la atención de los os enamorados- Ahora que terminó a canción ¿Te gustaría bailar?- ofreciéndole su mano

Miró a Dan, sabia que su novio era celoso pero se sorprendió al ver que el asentía.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó dudosa

-Ve- sonriéndole

Tomó la mano de Gustavo y comenzó a bailar no muy convencida. Vio a Dan alejarse en dirección a donde estaba Julie y siguió

-Creí que no la dejarías bailar con el.

-Yo también, pero mientras ella este feliz lo seré.

Julie lo miró extrañado y luego lo miro- El amor es tan Lindo- con unos corazoncitos en los ojos.

Dan Rio al verla y luego llevo su mirada donde estaba SU Runo bailando con el Rubio

-Te vez hermosa.

Esas palabras no le produjeron nada, solo se limitó a agradecer-

-¿El es tu novio cierto?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Así es- sonriendo

El la miro seriamente- Tu eres mucho para el.

Lo miro extrañado-¿Perdón?

-Digo que tu eres muy hermosa y amable para estar con el- depositando una mano sobre la cintura de Runo.

-No me importa, yo lo amo igual- algo incomoda por esa mano en su cintura

Siguieron bailando, se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Sintio como la mano de Gustavo se posicionaba lentamente sobre su mejilla atrayéndolo lentamente.

Rápidamente sacó la mano y lo miro confundida y solo recibió una sonrisa de su parte

Dan miraba atento la situación, por dentro estaba que explotaba al ver como acariciaba la mejilla de Runo, eso solo le correspondía a él, no a otro.

Nuevamente volvió a repetir el mismo paso, solo que esta vez la tomo con sus dos manos sobre su rostro y la atrajo hacia el

-¿Gustavo que esta haciendo?- pregunto intentado sacarle las manos de su cara

-Tranquila, te gustará- atrayéndola y juntando sus labios

De un acto de reflejo empujo a Gustavo lejos de su cuerpo y cara ¿Qué se creía? Lo miro con odio. Vio como Dan llego a su lado y apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza.

No lo vio, solo escucho el fuerte sonido de la caída de Gustavo al ser golpeado por el puño de su novio llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Otro más y su nariz empezó a sangrar

-Dan por favor para- le pido y sujetándolo de las manos

-¿Qué pare?, si te acaba de besar a la fuerza.

-Lo se , pero por favor , es mi cumpleaños y quería que fuera perfecto pero no- bajando la cabeza.

Vio como todos le miraban, se llegó a sentir incomodo por la situación. Bajo su cabeza al igual que Runo y camino rápidamente en dirección a la puerta.

Ella pidió disculpas sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Gustavo quien estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Siguio a Dan hasta detenerlo completamente tomando una de sus manos.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar con golpes?

- Así soy yo Runo, violento, hago las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias- mirándola tristemente

-Y yo que pensaba que ibas a cambiar- dejando escapar una lagrima- Pero me equivoqué.

-Runo, perdóname, no por esto, si no por todo lo malo que te he causado- dándose media vuelta

-No te vayas- tomándole el brazo delicadamente.

-Lo siento, pero creo que tu vida será mejor si yo no estoy en ella causándote problemas- con un nudo en la garganta ¿Pero que estaba haciendo?

- Bien, si quieres irte ¡vete!- grito con sus mejillas cubiertas por las lagrimas- Haber si tienes razón- caminando el dirección al centro de eventos.

-Perdóname- dijo en susurros, porque esta vez la había cagado

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora<strong>_

_¿Y BIEN? No me maten es que me duele a mi escribir esas partes tan feas u.u me siento malvada escribiendo eso, pero ya viene el ultimo capitulo y perdón por la demora es que he tenido una semana complicada y la que viene estoy llena de pruebas nuevamente D:_

_Aquí se aprecio un graaaaan cambio, en la película se supone que Shun muere, pero nopis, aquí en mi fic sigue vivito y para variar gano la competencia, espero que eso te haya gustado Marino, ya que no quería que Shun muriera ;)_

_El cumpleaños de Runo y todo lo que pasó con el incluyendo al estúpido de Gustavo ¿Qué se cree? :_

_Los vestidos aquí les dejo los enlaces juju_

_El de Runo: ./-_4FrISiRDgk/ TeosU18buKI/ AAAAAAAAF78/R-2inqOWPEQ/s1600/ Vestidos-cortos-de-moda_ (tiene algunas separaciones solo pongan el la barra el link sin separaciones para que lo veas y si no funciona pongan vestidos de fiesta cortos blancos, es uno naranjito que sale en la primera fila)_

_El de Julie: http:/ vestidosparalafiesta. / 2011/04/ . es el cuarto vestido. igual tiene separaciones y este me costo encontrarlo pero si no le sale pongan eso en google vestidos de 15 años cortos en la pagina 5 uno rosado oscuro  
><em>

_Y si quieren saber como estaba Dan vestido http:/ . net/ cinemania/ actores/mario_casas/fotos/13239/ igual tiene separaciones, si no sale busquen Mario Casas ese es el actor de la pelicula y sale con el traje de gala negro  
><em>

_Ya queda un solo capitulo y será algo mas largo de lo normal asi que denme un poquitito de tiempo, espero que no sea mucho._

_Muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y comentar. Se los agradezco mucho_

_Cuidense y hasta el próximo capitulo_

_Les quiere_

_**Shioow**_


	17. Ganas de Tí

_Holita Me tardé un poquito pero entiéndanme ¿a quien le gusta escribir con 30° de calor? A nadie, pero como soy buena aquí me tienen xD :) Si lo sé cambien el resumen , es que encontre que este era mas lindo jiji _Ya disfruten el ultimo capitulo del fic y espero que sea de su agrado _  
><em>

_Pensamientos – _conversaciones normales

**Aclaraciones: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Ganas de ti<strong>

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que tuvo la gran idea de dejar a la persona que el pensaba, que era el amor de su vida. Se odiaba a si mismo por la gran estupidez que hiso; la razón, ni el la sabe, solo se le ocurrió darle la escusa de que no quería que ella sufriera por sus actitudes infantiles. En parte era verdad, se sentía tan culpable cuando Runo sufría por algún cometido idiota de su parte, así que por el bien de los dos -según el- era lo mejor. Por la cresta ¿a quien quería engañar? La extrañaba, mucho, demasiado, el verle la mayoría de los días por no decir todos, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, cuando sentía el tacto de su piel morena con la blanca de Runo que lo hacía estremecerse por dentro. Amaba cuando le sonreía, verla con el ceño fruncido, su boca, esos besos inolvidables y los mejores momentos que vivió junto a ella. Pero a fin de cuentas su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Sintió como se habría la puerta de su habitación -¿Y la privacidad donde queda?- Pensó por dentro. Al ver a su mejor amigo parado en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos y media sonrisa asomada en sus labios. Le tiró un zapato que callo junto en su cabeza para llamar su atención.

-Que lindo amigo tengo- sobándose la zona recién golpeada mientras caminaba hacia el castaño.

- No estoy de buenas, no lo tomes a mal pero ¿a qué viniste?- acomodándose quedado sentado en la cama.

- Ha saber de ti- con un serio semblante- no te he visto estos días por ningún lado, ni siquiera en las carreras. Hable con tu hermano y me dijo que estabas con depresión por algo que no tenia idea- termino de hablar viendo como su amigo bajaba lentamente la mirada y daba un suspiro.

-Hablé ayer con Mira- menciono jugando tontamente con sus dedos. Levanto un poco la mirada y vio el ademan que le hizo su amigo para que siguiera

- Yo…- Dio un largo suspiro- Me voy a Inglaterra a vivir con Keith

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder ante lo dicho por Dan, definitivamente, estaba mal y el como buen mejor amigo tenia que hacer que entrara en razón.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- tomando asiento en el colchón

- Mañana, esta todo listo, Keith aceptó y voy a estudiar algo, no se-

Acerco su mano hasta la cabeza de su amigo y le dio un fuerte golpe recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del oji rojo-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- escuchó quejarse al recién golpeado.

-Fácil, porque eres un HUEVÓN- elevando el tono de voz en esa especifica palabra, y si que su amigo lo era, y bastante.

Le iba a devolver su ofensa pero en cambio una sonrisa algo esforzada se dibujo en su rostro.

-Lo acepto-causando asombro en el pelinegro- Soy huevón, bastante diría yo. Me siento fatal, como que Runo me hace falta en mi vida- sonrió irónico- quien diría que caería tan rendido ante una mujer- posicionando sus manos detrás de su nuca- me encanta estar con ella, me gustaba verla sonreír solo para mi, tocarla, abrazarla, hacerla enojar; incluso me encantaba acompañarla a ver zapatos con ella aunque nunca entendí su obsesión por el calzado femenino, pero verla feliz me ponía feliz a mí. Pero que ¿quieres que haga?- haciendo unos gestos raros con las manos en señal de pregunta.

Cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro casi desapercibido por su acompañante- Verás Dan, se que te vas de Japón para no ver a Runo que no se porque terminaste de un rato para otro con ella sabiendo que tu la AMAS- haciendo énfasis; vio que su amigo iba a interrumpir sus sabias palabras asi que le pato la boca para continuar hablando.

-Hace unas semanas atrás me dijiste que debíamos cuidarlas, que no hay como ellas, que eran increíbles; pero por tus reacciones inmaduras e infantiles lo echaste todo a perder- Sintio la mirada de Dan puesta sobre el- Piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar Dan.

Se paró y dejo a su ahora pensativo e inmaduro amigo para retirarse. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta- Mándame un mensaje una hora antes de que te vallas para despedirme- cerrando la blanca puerta.

Quedó pensando en lo ultimo que le dijo su amigo. Volvio a recostarse en su suave cama y asi poder concentrarse para pensar y poner en orden su cabeza. No se dio ni cuenta cuando sus ojos rojizos empezaron a llenarse de un líquido cayendo lentamente por su rostro, seguida de muchas mas que inundaban su morena piel.

* * *

><p>Seguia recostada con su cabeza pegada a la almohada. Llevaba unos días sin salir de su habitación. Se limpio nuevamente las lagrimas que se escapaban en contra de su voluntad de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Lloraba en silencio, su puerta estaba cerrada completamente con llave para que nadie entrara. Tenía a su familia más que preocupada , por muchas fueran las veces que intentaron abrir la puerta fue inútil, ni siquiera Julie la molestaba ya que sabia lo difícil que era para ella esta situación.<p>

Escucho como golpeaban aquel pedazo de madera en su pared intentando obtener respuesta de su parte pero ni se digno a responder. Volvio a escuchar nuevamente los golpes. Interrumpió ya acostumbrado llanto y limpio las rastros de las lagrimas en su suave piel

-¿Quién es?- su voz se escuchaba quebradiza, como suena justo poco después de terminar de llorar

-Soy Alice- hablo la peli naranja detrás de la puerta

-No quiero que me veas llorar- que escusa más tonta, porque no dijo simplemente que quería ahogarse sola en sus lagrimas

-No importa, Runo por favor ábreme la puerta- suplico desde el otro lado

Lo pensó, lo dudo hasta que aceptó

- ¿Esta sola?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- Si

Vio como la puerta de abría lentamente dejando ver a una peli celeste con ojos rojos debido al llanto, con s pijama puesto y su cabello un tanto desordenado. Al ver a su amiga en ese estado, tan deprimida, achacada, triste y todo lo relacionado con esas palabras, se imagino a Dan y las ganas de golpearlo en la zona baja no le faltaron.

Se abalanzó en los brazos de la oji café y asi estuvieron al menos unos 5 minutos. El llanto de Runo no cesaba hasta que se separo de ella y la miró a los ojos

-Una mujer no debe esperar nada de los hombres, sabemos como son por su naturaleza orgullosa e inmadura que no darán su brazo a torcer.

Se sentaron en la cama de Runo, tenían mucho de que contarse

-Hable con Shun hoy y me dio una noticia- miro el rostro de su amiga que ya estaba mas calmada- Da se va a Inglaterra.

Un nudo en su garganta se formaba lentamente, y ahí comenzaba de nuevo con lo que estos días se volviouna rutina para ella; Llorar.- Pues que se valla.

Alice la miro confusa -¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Que se valla, total el término conmigo, si quiere irse, tiene todo el derecho del mundo en hacerlo, no soy quien para amarrarlo a quedarse aquí.- El orgullo le impedía decir otra cosa que no fuera algo en contra de su ex.

-Bien, me tengo que ir- se paró de inmediato. Runo le puso una cara confusa- Pense que harías algo para que se quedara pero por lo visto no tienen intenciones de quererlo por Japón. Por si quieres saberlo, Dan se va mañana- Cerrando la puerta

* * *

><p>La noche paso lentamente, no pudo dormir, se levanto por lo menos unas 5 veces. En su ultima levantada se encontró con su hermano quien lo miraba con una cara de ogro por despertarlo<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Desntro de unas horas viajas, tu vuelo sale a las 3 de la tarde- con un vaso de agua en la mano

-No podía dormir- hablo con la cabeza gacha

Se acomodó en el sillón esperando que su hermano menor lo imitara, cosa que así fue

-Pareces un cobarde que quiere huir de sus problemas- dando un sorbo al liquido en su vaso

-¿Estas de adivino?- vio como Jaison sonreía- Ya esta todo listo, no tengo otra opción, en ves de ver como ella se enamora de otro hombre mejor que yo en todo aspecto no me agradaría del todo.

-Pero si no quieres verla con otro juégatela por ella, si tanto dices que la amas- levantándose con rumbo a su dirección.

Luego de esa ultima conversación logró conciliar al fin su sueño, pero no por mucho ya que a las 10 am estaba empacando lo ultimo que le quedaba. Miró su celular y se acordó de Shun

_Mi vuelo sale a las 3 de la tarde_

_Dan.- _

No estaba de animos para escribir un lindo mensajito para su amigo. Tomo su desayuno, vio como la hora avanzaba rápidamente llegando a ser las 12 del dia. Con todo el trafico que supuso que habría después , se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo, tomo su maleta y se subió al taxi que esperaba por él.

-¿Al aeropuerto?- pregunto el chofer y el solo se limito a sentir, no estaba de humor para socializar.

_Los caminos se bifurcan, cada uno toma una dirección pensando que al final los caminos se volverán a unir_

Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana del vehículo, semáforo en rojo, es igual a espera, se detuvieron frente a una plaza donde el solia jugar de niño.

_Y justo entonces empiezas a recordar de cómo empezó todo, y descubres que todo empezó antes de que pensaras;_

Flash back

_Era su turno de ir por la pelota de Beisbol. Vio como la pelotita se alejaba llegando justo a los pies de una pequeña niña que aparentaba su misma edad de un cabello celeste_

_-¡Hey tu Niña!- buscando una forma de llamar su atención- Tirame la pelota_

_Vio como la pequeña niña con unos ojos verdes intensos se paraba y tomaba la pelota en sus manos._

_-¿Tengo nombre sabes?- algo molesta con la actitud del pequeño castaño_

_-Si pero no me importa- mostrando una burlona sonrisa_

_Parece que eso la hizo enfurecer- ¡Para que lo sepas mi nombre es Runo!- gritó lanzándole la pelota con todas sus fuerzas_

_-Gusto en conocerte- respondió el con la pelotita en sus manos- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- con una sonrisa en sus labios_

_Al parecer es la hizo enfurecer mas- ¡Te he dicho que me llamo Runo!- volvió a recalcar_

_-Esta bien, esta bien pero vamos a Jugar ¿está bien?- _

Fin flash back

Sonrió- ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese pequeño primer encuentro? A pesar de los años ella no ha cambiado mucho si actitud de refunfuñona que digamos. En ese momento un monto de pensamientos lo invadieron por dentro

_Mucho antes. Y es ahí justo en ese momento, cuando te das cuenta de que la cosas solo ocurren una vez. Y que por mucho que te esfuerces ya nunca volverán a ser lo mismo; ya nunca tendrás la sensación de estar a Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo_.

-Hemos llegado- Le interrumpió el chofer

* * *

><p>Al fin se digno a por lo menos levantarse, asearse y vestirse, si el se quería ir que se fuera, total ella podía rehacer su vida, el igual y felices cada cual por su lado.<p>

El imaginarse a Dan con otra mujer fue una puñalada en su ya adolorido y bien maltratado corazón. Sintió que perdia ante el cruel destino. Se acercó a su notebook para prenderlo y seguir con su ya olvidada vida social. Su puerta estaba cerrada, pero sin seguro eso si. Sintió de timbre de su casa, ni su madre ni su padre estaban en el hogar, así que le tocaría a Julie abrir.

La peli plateada interrumpió su novela de las dos de la tarde. Regañó para sus adentros, abrió la puera con un asombro al ver a quien estaba parado ahí.

-¿Y Runo?- con su serio semblante

-Esta en su habitación- respondió ella. Al ver la cara que puso el recién llegado continuo- Subiendo las escaleras al fondo a la derecha- hablo con una sonrisa

Poco menos corrió hasta el cuarto de la chica y la vio sentada frente a su escritorio.

-Vamos- hablo el

Se volteo y quedó asombrada por la visita que tenia

-¿Y a donde quieres que vaya, Shun?- parándose

-Dan esta llegando al aeropuerto en estos momentos, asi que tenemos tiempo- acercando su muñeca a la vista para ver la hora en su reloj, las 2:05

-Y no le voy a rogar- se cruzó de brazos

El la miro seriamente- Ya estoy harto de escusas tan tontas como las de ustedes es que no quero que sufre o que no le voy a rogar, vamos igual-

La tomo de sus brazos y poco menos corrieron hasta la salida. Julie al verlos sonrió de todas las formas que pudo para después seguir con lo suyo

Se subieron a la moto del pelinegro que por lo brillante, pensó que era nueva. El sonido de las motos le traia nostalgia y una revolvía de estomago que no le quiso echar la culpa a las mariposas.

* * *

><p>Vio a Mira, Ace, Alice y Marucho que estaban sentados esperando al castaño. Al no ver a su amigo ahí lo inquietaba, quería despedirse del antes de marchar.<p>

-¿Y Shun?- pregunto antes de saludar a los presentes

- Tardará un poco- respondió Alice

-¿Dan seguro que quieres hacer esto?- esta vez fue Mira la que pregunto

El solo se limitó a asentir levemente

-Faltan 20 minutos todavía, los nervios me invaden por cierto ¿Dónde me esperará Keith?

-En el mismo aeropuerto de Londres, lo sabrás diferencias bien no ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que lo viste- Le sonrió Mira

Habia un tráfico enorme, estaban a solo unos 10 minutos y llegaban a su destino, pero ahora dudaba que llegaran, no supo cómo le hizo caso a Shun para que viniera.

-Tengo una idea- divisó una bencinera a unos 30 metros de donde estaba. Con mucho esfuerzo y maniobras para poder salir de el monton de vehículos de entre medio. Rapidamente estacionó la moto en un pequeño estacionamiento y al igual que antes jaló a Runo de su muñeca para llegar lo antes posible

-No creo que lleguemos- decía agitada la peli azul, por suerte escogió ropa ligera ese dia, un short y playera y unas chalas bajas debido al inmenso calor del dia.

-Lo lograremos- decía no muy confiado- Solo faltan 5 minutos para las 3 y desde aquí puedo divisar el aeropuerto.

-Shun estoy muy cansada, no creo que pueda- deteniéndose por completo y tomando grandes bocanada de aire. De la nada sintió unos brasos rodearla de las piernas y de un rato a otro ahora estaba siendo cargada por Shun como un costal de papas.

-Creí que pesabas menos- algo cansado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo

Sintio un pequeño golpe en su espalda-Gracias Shun- de forma sarcastica. No podia ver nada hacia adelante, pero supuso que ya estaban por llegar debido a que habian avanzado mucho desde su ultima parada.

* * *

><p><em>Ultima llamada para el vuelo de Tokio* hacia Londres- <em>se escucho a través del alto parlante

-Llegó la hora- mencionó Marucho quien miraba con tristeza a su amigo de cabellera castaña.

-Cuídate amigo- se le acercó Ace y le dio un apretado abrazo

- No olvides en llamar cuando llegues- mostrándole una sonrisa e imitando la acción de su novio

-Gracias Mira, cuando veas a Shun dile, no mejor no le digas nada- acercándose a Alice despidiéndose

-Ya llegamos- se detuvo para respirar un poco, no era ninguna gracia cargar con otro cuerpo además del suyo y mas encima corriendo.

Se escucho la llamada por el alto parlante y Runo abrió sus ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia un grupo de jóvenes que estaban no muy distantes y pudo divisar a una cabellera castaña. Todavía había tiempo

Corrió dejando a Shun atrás, no supo de donde había sacado tantas energías para llegar a algún lado que ni siquiera sabia lo que pasaría, si se quedaría o no, lo mas probable es que fuera la segunda opción, rogaba al cielo que no fuera esa.

Al terminar de abrazar a Alice sintió unos pasos acercarse, creó que era Shun, pero al escuchar esa conocida voz para el.

-¡TU NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ!- Grito por lo cerca que estaban

-¿Runo?- miraba incrédulo hacia la chica, no sabia si era una ilusión que el cerebro le mostraba o era real

- Ya te dije, no te vas- mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que lo volvían loco, que estaban empanzando a aguarse poco a poco.

Los presentes trataron de alejarse lo más disimuladamente hacia donde estaba el peli negro que apreciaba la escena a lo lejos.

No sabia a quien engañaba al querer irse, con suerte pudo aguantar poco mas de una semana sin verla y ya la extrañaba, que haría ahora sin verla por mas de un año o quizás mas.

Al verla ahí, tan indefensa, tan linda, pero odiaba verla llorar y sabiendo que fue su culpa. Sin mas preámbulos rodeo su delicado cuerpo y lo apegó más al suyo. Estaba falto de ella y lo sabia mas que nada

La tomó suavemente del mentón y le dio un beso, como extrañaba ese dulce sabor de sus labios suaves y delicados

Ella lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo para que no se le fuera, como antes.

-Te necesito aquí conmigo, no te vallas- con su cabeza difundida aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

El sonrio por dentro y por fuera

-Ya esta todo listo, mi vuelo va a despegar- se pudo dar cuenta de que se aferró con máss fuerzas a su cuerpo

-Ganaste - besándole tiernamente la frente- Tenia tantas ganas de Ti.

Sus amigos que miraban felices la escena, pero mas una pareja que gracias a sus esfuerzos lograron volver a juntar a la peleada pareja.

Rodeo a Alice de la cintura y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo y robándole un dulce beso de sus labios.

- Lo logramos- regalándole una sonrisa a su chica

Tomo su celular y de inmediato marco el numero de su hermano.

-"¿Qué pasa Mira?"- se escucho de la otra línea

-El viaje se canceló- mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Hola, Pirmero que nada quiero agradercer a cada una de las lindas personas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar y leer mi historia, por sus hits y todo. A quienes quedaron en el camino sin dejar reviews, pero no importa espero eso si que hayan seguido mi historia :)<em>

**_Konan-Roia- Marino- Aika - Majoo de mi vida- SaRiii- Andresa -Runotigrera98- Andresa- Danxruno- Hikari Kazami- RockyBlue DanxRun- NeNa- Isa 177- AkiraKazami97- Miyoko-san- AGUSTINA- Anima Fantic o mas conocida como Leo - Neko Alice y a la chica sin nombre :) Y si se me queda alguno entiendanme, la emocion del momento juju MUCHAS GRACIAS :)_**

Yo iba a ser un final completamente distinto, si lo se soy una mala, pero al saber que en la segunda pelicula los protagonistas no quedan juntos, me dio raaaabia ¬¬ Así que decidí dejarlos juntitos por aquí , y yo que queria separarlos . Ahora me queda hacer el epilogo que ni lo tenia en mente debido al otro final, pero lo haré se los prometo, no se cuando si xD

_Le puse Japón y tokio, por que en verdad se me olvidó la cuidad de ellos y todo el cuento, asi que les puse esas no más ^^_

_**Huevón** = Tonto, estupido, imbecil y muchas csas más juntas jajaja_

_Y eso Muuuuuuchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que les haya gustado ESE final, y les recomiendo la pelicula, que es más tragica y todo por si quieren sufrirla ._

_Chaito de aquí hasta quizas cuando :)_

_Les quiere **Shioow**_


	18. Epilogo

_Holi a todos el epilogo al fin está listo, no me demoré casi nada, la inspiración llegó de la nada. Bueno disfruten el ultimo pero ultimo capitulo; Espero les guste._

**Aclaraciones: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

Guardó calmadamente sus pertenencias en su bolso. Un poco de brillo labial en sus delicados labios no le haría nada de mal; sintió abrirse la puerta lentamente de su oficina dejando ver a una cabellera castaña asomarse con un gran ramo de hermosas rosas rojas. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios, a pesar de que su esposo era un tontito infantil con ella se portaba de una manera muy atenta y cariñosa que cada dia la enamoraba más

-Señora Runo de Kuso, que hermosa se ve- y en realidad se veia hermosa, con una falda ajustada en la cintura, gris, hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, unos tacos negros y una blusa blanca con su cabello suelto hasta la cintura. Él le mostro una hermosa sonrisa que la volvía loca mientras este le estiraba la mano con el ramo de flores.

-Muchas gracias por el alago y las rosas señor elegante- con una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones grises. Lo tomo de su barbilla dándole un delicado beso en los labios

-Que lindo premio me llevé hoy- tomándola delicadamente de la cintura.

Se soltó levemente para tomar su celular y se sorprendió al ver la hora.

-Dan, Vamos tarde- mordiéndose levemente el dedo pulgar.

-Esta bien- tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y salir de la oficina

Se subieron al auto, sonaba raro, hace unos años atrás era la moto y ahora un Peugeot 408 confortable y muy lujoso.

Desde el día en que detuvo a Dan en el aeropuerto sus vidas cambiaron por así decirlo. Ella siguió sus estudios superiores en la universidad con el deseo de estudiar fonoaudiología y él aunque nadie se lo esperaba decidió estudiar leyes ¿raro no?. Eso ocurrió hace unos 6 años y ahora con 24 años estaba casada, con un hogar establecido, trabajo y una familia formada.

Matrimonio ¿Quién lo diría? A los dos años después del cumpleaños de Runo al fin decidió pedirle su mano en matrimonio, claro; si quería formar una familia y que no le faltara nada tenia que dedicarse a los estudios, cosa que no le impidieron celebrar su casamiento.

Estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Ambos se bajaron al estacionar el vehículo y entraron por unos grandes portones negros. Posó su brazo por el delicado hombro de su esposa y caminaron. Un montón de niños pequeños entre 6 y 5 años salian corriendo en dirección a sus padres quienes esperaban pacientes en la entrada de la primaria.

Desde lejos un pequeño castaño con ojos verdes caminaba algo molesto, con el ceño fruncido y sus cachetes tiernamente inflados. Vio a sus padres que lo esperaban y de inmediato cambio su semblante y corrió a saludarlos.

-¡Mami, papi! – grito el pequeño corriendo a los brazos de su progenitor

Dan al sentirlo en sus brazos lo levantó tiernamente – Ichiro, ¿Por qué tan enojado?- al recordar como venia su hijo antes de verlos.

Antes de responder le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su madre y cambio nuevamente la expresión de su rostro.

-Lo que pasa es que Akemi no quiso jugar conmigo porque según ella le dolia la cabeza- inflando sus cachetes

Su madre dejó escapar una risita, Akemi, la mejor amiga de su Ichiro e hija de Shun y Alice.

-No debiste molestarte, ella estaba delicada de salud, al mejor solo quería descansar un poco- respondió Dan mirando a su hijo

-Pero igual, y luego se fue a hablar con Takeshi- frunciendo más el ceño

Bajo lentamente al pequeño de sus brazos y se arrodilló hasta quedar más menos a su altura

-¿Te molesta que fuera a conversar con otro compañero?- vio como su hijo negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Al verlo se rio disimuladamente; se paró y pudo divisar a un matrimonio amigo a lo lejos con una pequeña de negros cabellos hasta mas debajo de los hombros y sus ojos cerrados que venia en los brazos de su padre junto a una peli naranja a su lado

-¿Y este feo abogado?- pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa

- Lo dice el ogro kinesiólogo- Así es Shun se convirtió en un gran y reconocido kinesiólogo de la clínica mas prestigiosa de Tokio

-Siempre peleando ustedes- habló una peli naranja -¿Por qué Ichiro está tan enojado?- pregunto al ver al pequeño de brazos cruzados

Runo iba a contestar hasta que el pequeñín se le adelanto- Porque Akemi no quiso jugar conmigo- haciendo unos pequeños pucheros.

En el rostro de Alice se dibujó una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a su pequeña hija que esta en los brazos de su padre

-¿Es cierto eso Akemi?

La pequeña abrió sus ojos lentamente- Si, pero era porque me dolía un poco la cabeza- acercando su mano hasta su frente- y después me fui a conversar con un compañero y Ichiro se fue molesto- bajando su mirada

Los 4 sabian por que la actitud del pequeño castaño y rieron causando un gran sonrojo en el niñito.

-Bien nosotros nos vamos, tengo que ir a terminar unos diseños ahora- se excusó la peli naranja que se había convertido en una diseñadora- Cuando veas a Julie mándale mis saludos- sonriéndole

-Nos vemos Feo, Runo e Ichiro- se despidió Shun con la niña en sus brazos

-¿Cómo que feo?- gritó algo molesto, pero Shun no le contestó nada- ¿Qué se cree? El es más feo que yo- Cruzándose de brazos

-Ya vámonos- dijo el pequeño tomando ambas manos de sus padres rumbo a su vehiculo. Se subieron y ya faltaba u poco por llegar a su hogar hasta que Runo recordó algo

-¿Dan?- llamó la atención de su esposo

-¿Si amor?-

-¿Por que no vamos a un parque para que Ichiro se entretenga un rato?- regalándole una de esas sonrisas que es imposible negarse.

Asintió y condujo al parque, no a cualquiera, sino a uno especial que le traía ciertos recuerdos.

Se bajaron y el pequeño se distrajo rápidamente con unos juegos infantiles perdiéndose en medio de los demás niños.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba cerca de lugar de juego del pequeño castaño para que así no se perdiera. Miró a su hijo, era idéntico a su padre, solo que había heredado su color de ojos y una que otra rabieta. Miró a su esposo y le dedicó una sonrisa, ese día había sido largo y agotador por la mañana debido a uno que otro esfuerzo extra que tuvo que hacer.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto el. Sintió como Runo dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombre y dio un suspiro, la miró extrañado, pero al ver una sonrisa por parte de ella se sintió un tanto mejor

-Hoy me enteré de algo- tomando la mano del castaño y jugando con sus dedos

-¿De qué cosa si se puede saber?- mientras con su mano desocupada acariciaba lentamente los celestes cabellos de su mujer.

Guió su la mano de Dan hasta su vientre ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte del castaño

-Runo … ¿Tu?- cuestionó aun con la mano en el vientre de su esposa

Asintió levemente hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearla completamente

-¿Por qué me haces tan feliz?- depositando un beso en la frente

Sonrió y correspondió ese abrazo, amaba cuando el le daba esos abrazos que la hacían sentir tan protegida.

-¿Y cuanto tienes?- pregunto ansioso

-Creo que un mes-depositando su dedo índice cerca de su boca- Ayer Julie y Mira me acompañaron a comprar la prueba y dejaron a los chicos cuidando a sus hijos- regalándole una sonrisa.

Se paró de inmediato y llamó a su ahora hijo mayor que estaba entretenido columpiándose.

-¿Por qué nos vamos?- pregunto el pequeño oji esmeralda

-Porque vamos a ir a comer los 4- respondió ofreciéndole la mano a Runo para levantarse

-Bueno- dijo de mala gana- ¿Papá por que dijiste 4?- mirándolo con cara de curiosidad

-Por que la cigüeña va a traerte un hermanito- agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que él. Vio como su hijo ponía un rostro de asombro al escuchar la palabra cigüeña, su hijo tenia 5 años y todavía no podía empezar a darle clases de Biologia.

-¿Osea que mamá va a tener otro bebé?-

-Así es – respondió Runo tomándolo en sus brazos.

-No se vale, porque ahora lo van a querer más a él- cruzándose de brazos

Dan rio al ver la expresión de celos de su hijo, de una u otra manera se parecían demasiado.

-Los vamos a querer a los dos por igual, solo que a ti te queremos desde mucho antes- respondió Runo causando gran asombro en la mirada de su hijo

Caminaron los tres hasta el estacionamiento acompañados de un montón de preguntas por el pequeño, algunas que no podían ser contestadas como de donde apareció el bebé en el vientre de mamá donde no les quedó otra que ignorarla y pasar por alto el sonrojo en ambos rostros.

Despues de todo eso fue lo que ambos querían, formar una familia, estaban felices a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se interpusieron en su romance cuando jóvenes, pero aún así tenían lo que tanto deseaban, se tenían el uno al otro.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? cualquier critica, feliitacion, pifea y todo es recibido. Bueno no me tardé nada en hacerlo, lo que pasa es que me desaparecerá por un mes debido a que el Inteligente, notese el sarcasmo, de mi padre boró mi netbook hechando a perder mi camara u.u por lo que tendre que ir a arreglarlo antes de que se cumpla la garantia, osea antes del 12. Para los que me tiene en Face, lo cerré, pero lo volvere a abrir cuand recupere a mi hijito tecnologico *-*<em>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y felicitaciones de ustedes, eso me ponia muy feliz, ademas de que se dan el tiempo de leer y todo, GRACIAS !

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto el fic como el epilogo. _

_Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer mi historia, Nos estamos leyendo dentro de muuucho ya que estare desconectada de la civilizacion Nooooo D:_

_Chaiito :)_

_Les quiere_

**Shioow**


End file.
